Are We the Waiting
by EloraCooper4
Summary: Tom Collins struggles to survive his last year of high school after coming out. Chapter 30 is up! Graduation. Now Complete.
1. Tables

Note: Yes RENT is not mine nor will it ever be! Thanks so much for all of your support for all my work guys. And yes I just realized that the reply button for reviews exists so I will actually reply now! Just a note for this fic I might continue if you guys want some more. Also I dedicate this fic to all of you guys out there who made me love high school fics. Before this fandom I thought they were kinda weird, but now I'm addicted! Here's my own version. Thanks all!

Thomas Collins, age 18, gulped grasping onto his tray for dear life as the student body smirked at him. The cafeteria was all together too focused, ready to enact revenge on him. For years he was their golden boy. The linebacker which put Scarsdale High's football program on the map. The kid who could magically get straight A's while simultaneously getting more detentions than any other student. He was the amazing mix of a rebel and a champion. The popular students welcomed him automatically, how couldn't they? After all he was the kid who had locked the evil librarian Ms. Kinneans in a custodian closet overnight. The cheerleaders wanted to date him. The other guys wished they were more like him. But then he made a mistake. A mistake that the society of the Scarsdale High wouldn't forgive. He admitted to his best friend, Robbie Kinsman, that he was gay.

"I'm not gonna let this get to me." Tom whispered to himself as he breathed in deeply and proudly walked towards the back of the cafeteria. The popular kids watched him closely. His former friends. The jocks wrinkled their noses at him. They were disgusted after all. Football game after football game they had changed in front of one of them? It was enough to make them want to puke. Robbie turned around and looked at him, his best friend. The quarter back smirked and raised his hands to flick at jock strap at Collins' face. Tom brushed off the jockstrap although he couldn't ignore the slight twinge of pain that remained on his face. He walked on.

The next table was the princesses. The ones who spent most of their days primping and discussing the jocks that they wanted most as arm candy. The head cheerleader, Lydia Ronsale, waved to him coyly as he went by. She covered her mouth with her hand as if she had forgotten something and then stopped him from continuing. Tom really just wanted to keep walking but he still held onto some hope that at least one of his friends would stand up for him.

"Oh, Tom, I'm so sorry. Here I know what will make you feel better. It always works for me. I have a whole start up kit for you." Lydia went into her pink backpack and pulled out a makeup bag. With a giggle she slapped it on top of Tom's Jell-O.

"I hope I got your colors right." Tom picked up the bag and dropped it onto the ground without an expression on his face. His legs egged him on to the next table. The wanna-bes. The ones who only wished they could be the populars. The girls giggled and pointed. Tom was sure he heard a girl say, "I mean how gross is that!" The guys, forever wanting to show their strength balled their fists. Lenny Jordan, Tom's lab partner got up and stood in his way. Tom looked down on the ground refusing to meet his eyes. It wasn't out of fear but out of passiveness.

"You ever try to flirt with me or get closer to me than a foot away or something. You're gonna find yourself in need of your fairy godmother." He cracked his knuckles in Tom's face making the teen blink. Lenny nodded to himself and got a few high fives from his friends as he sat down again. Tom continued looking straight ahead assuming the worst was over.

Reaching the intellectuals he breathed out a sigh of relief. Since he took quite a few AP classes he knew most of them and they got along. The brains were often surprised to see how open Tom was about the cliques. Most jocks and princesses wouldn't be caught dead with the likes of them, but Tom didn't care. So he was sure he would have their support. But as he got to their table and prepared to sit down Gina Hershaw pulled away the chair, "This seat is taken." She explained going back to her reading. John Kilkenny looked up from his math homework and frowned. With a shake of his head he turned back to his work.

Tom blinked away a few tears and proceeded to the next tables. The art students, the stoners, and the actors. More groups that he would assume would welcome him, if nothing out of pity. He knew at least one person at every table having dabbled in all of their subjects at one time or another. But the art students ignored his question of an empty seat, the stoners just grunted and went back to their rolling, and the actors asked him to just move on. Tom nodded to himself, he knew it was going to be hard. He knew that he would loose some of his friends, but he thought at least one person would be there for him. It turned out that the whole school was against him. It was as if he had a red letter G painted on his chest.

Finally, Tom sat down at an empty table and ate up his tofu hoping that no one would be able to see the few tears that escaped his eyes. But they were all watching and pointing and laughing. "That's where you belong fag! Right there. Cause you don't even have the right to exist!" Robbie screamed at him from across the cafeteria which was met by many rounds of applause from the student body. Tom didn't raise his head but continued to eat, although every part of him wanted to run out of the cafeteria and hide under the left wing staircase. But that's what they wanted. They wanted to break him. Tom wouldn't allow that. He wasn't about to loose his dignity. Not for anything.

Two very confused boys walked into the cafeteria as the applause died down.

"I didn't know people cared." One said who was wearing glasses that engulfed his small face. The other kid just grinned, "See I told you they'd come around." He took a seat at the table where Tom was sitting and pulled out a guitar from the case he had been lugging around. Tom looked at them in shock, did they realize what they were doing? The kid with the glasses was the first to notice Tom and waved as he sat down, "Hey…you're Tom Collins right? Linebacker extrodinare…or something like that I never understood football." He said smiling. Tom raised his eyebrow and nodded, "Yeah…do you want me to go sit over there?" He asked referring to an empty table across the way. The one with the guitar shrugged, "Not unless you want to. Don't worry Mark doesn't smell this bad always. It sinks into the air after a while." He grinned tuning his guitar.

Mark rolled his eyes, "We all can't smell like some type of caribou carcass like illustrious Roger Davis now can we? I swear Rog that cologne crap you wear is vile." He wrinkled his nose and pulled out a film camera which he was soon winding. Roger smirked , "Your sister seems to like it." Collins had to smile behind his drink.

Mark sighed apparently giving up on the battle of wits, "Now after that wonderful talk do you want to stay?" He asked Tom with a deep grin on his face. Tom looked around and nodded with a shrug, "I mean…sure." Mark nodded, "Welcome to ShirleyNanette then…it's what we call our table. Shirley, in honor of Roger's first girlfriend in the second grade." Roger laughed in remembrance, "Aw yeah she was hot!" Mark shook his head in disgust, "In second grade!" Roger shrugged plucking a few of the guitar strings, "She was advanced beyond her years." Mark just continued to shake his head and said, "Nanette for my first girlfriend. But now that you're here maybe we should add a name." Tom almost choked on his Jell-O and raised his eyes to the kid.

"What?" Mark didn't look phased, "Your first? So we can properly re-title the table." He explained as if it was very simple to understand. Roger nodded playing a melody that Tom knew but could never remember the name of. Licking his lips Tom looked around the cafeteria. Was this some big joke? One more way to pick on Tom for who he was? One last kick in the face? Well whether it was a joke or not Tom knew he had to play along. He cleared his throat and said quietly but clearly, "Garret."

"Ok then. I know dub thee, ShirelyNanetteGarret." Mark said lavishly while gently smacking his yoo-hoo drink box onto the table. Roger grinned to himself, "Has a nice ring to it. Though I vote for going for SNG for short." Tom just watched Mark and then Roger. Neither of them frowned or looked away in disgust. There was no finger pointing or laughter or calling of names. They accepted it. They accepted him.

Tom heart lurched as Roger held up a finger expecting him to reveal the big joke when he said, "You know what would have rocked. If Tom dated a guy name Matthew or something first. Then we could name the table SNM…get it?" Mark looked over at his friend very confused. Roger groaned and dropped his guitar for a moment, "C'mon Mark S and M!" Mark watched Roger for a moment and then said, "Ohhhh…yeah…that would have been cool." He took a sip of his yoo-hoo still looking rather confused. Roger shook his head, "You're hopeless Cohen."

Tom smiled to himself and finished up his tofu quietly. He knew that Mark and Roger were both watching him, but he couldn't manage to look at them. Roger cleared his throat and began to play his guitar again, while Mark's camera was creaking slightly.

"You know…" Tom said out of the blue surprised at his own speech, "I never really liked the name Tom."

Mark smiled lightly, happy to hear something from the withdrawn football player, "Then we'll call you Collins if you like. As long as you don't mind that one." Collins shook his head, "Fine by me." Roger nodded, "Well then Collins welcome to our sad sad group. Which actually has been a sad sad partnership lately…not like that though. Mark's in love with that actress chick with the emotional problems-"

"She does not have emotional problems!"

"Mark, she just randomly picked up a pair of scissors and cut her hair in the middle of class!"

"That was in kindergarten!"

"Still man she has issues." Roger said winking at Collins. The former jock laughed, the first time in a while, and nodded, "Thanks I think…do you mean Maureen Johnson? She does have issues. Crazy girl but I really dig her. Too bad she's not in this lunch period." Roger grinned, "Yeah then maybe we could match make you, Mark." The boy sunk into his chair and blushed, "I hate you both." Roger laughed and patted Collins on the shoulder, "Now you're officially one of us." Collins smiled deeply and sighed contented. Finally he found a table where he belonged.

Post note: So what you think? Shall I cont? If I do the others would be on their way. A cookie for anyone who can pick out the names of another famous gay couple ;) their names are just a paragraph apart from each other.


	2. Family Portrait

Note: Thanks all for your support! So here it is the second chapter which takes place a few weeks later. It's kinda boring but it's setting up the big meeting in the third chapter. Kikyo gets a cookie, the couple was Matthew and Garret from Four Weddings and a Funeral. A classic! Enjoy.

"Uh…is that healthy?" Mark asked Roger as he shoveled spoonfuls of macaroni and cheese mixed with applesauce. Collins rubbed his chin and tilted his head to the side, "I doubt it could cause any damage. You can eat them separately without a problem. Unless you're lactose intolerant, that is." Mark nodded pushing his glasses up on his nose, "But mentally and emotionally?" Collins sighed, leaning back further into the run down blue couch, "Well…no guarantees…but Roger's so far gone I doubt anything could make him worse." Roger grabbed an embroidered pillow from the floor and tossed it as Collins' head. The teen was prepared and deflected it with his elbow.

"Nice try Roger." Collins said with a laugh tossing the pillow back at him, "Go ahead you can try again." He nodded to him with a huge grin on his face and motioning with his hands, "C'mon Rog, you know you wanna!"

Roger just shook his head and went back to the odd concoction he was eating. When he swallowed he looked up at Collins and mumbled, "You in for another threatened beating? You've been getting enough of them at school as it is." Mark kicked Roger gently on his back. "What it's the truth!" Roger called out with his mouth full.

"Davis, don't talk with your mouth full." Collins said pointing his finger at Roger. The musician groaned, "Yes, father." Collins smiled and patted Mark's head randomly. It was insane really, it had been a few weeks since the cafeteria incident. And here he was in Mark's basement. In a way it felt like Collins knew Mark and Roger all his life. He could even see himself playing cops and robbers with them as toddlers. Mark looking down the fake gun barrel wondering why it didn't shoot like in the movies, and Roger running around the gun in the air, eventually capturing Mark although they were on the same side. It was just perfect. And he knew that the boys liked his company as well. If they had just felt pity for him they would have just watched over him at school…but it was much more than that. If anyone started at Collins, Roger would glare at them, which would scare off most of the student body. People didn't realize that behind that black leather jacket and feathered hair was more of a poet than a thug. Mark would also help threatening to catch the act on film and send it to the Principal. Then usually Roger would glare and the kid would leave…Mark didn't have a very imposing presence. But Collins loved him all the same. He did love them. That was something he could never say about his previous friends. They would hang out, they would go to parties, they would eat lunch together…but they weren't close. Except Robbie of course. Whenever he was spotted by the trio they would walk in the other direction. He was the one obstacle they weren't willing to face yet.

Mark pushed Collins' hand off his head, "Hey hey don't ruin the hair."

"You sound like Roger." Collins said with a grin situating his hands on his stomach. Roger looked up from the floor and grinned, "Finally I'm rubbing off on him. I think that would be too good to be true. Naw you're starting to sound like Angel."

"Angel?" Collins asked leaning over to grab his soda from the coffee table. Mark gulped looking wary about discussing the person Roger just brought up. Roger didn't seem to be bothered at all and licked the bottom of the bowl making sure all of the applesauce was in his mouth.

"Uh yeah. A childhood friend of ours. He goes to another school." Mark looked down at his dirty dishes for a moment before taking Collins' and Roger's dishes. Without a word to either of them he went up stairs heading for the dishwasher. Collins watched him carefully and then turned to Roger, "Why is he so…you know?"  
Roger grabbed his guitar that was standing by waiting for him to finish his food. Strumming a few chords he shrugged. "No clue. He's weird sometimes, Collins, you haven't figured that out yet?" He grinned to himself finally getting into playing Musetta's Waltz, a song Collins was slowly getting used to.

"Yeah I know…but he seemed to tense up when you mentioned your friend." Roger stopped playing song and went back to chords. He stayed silent for a few moments before saying, "Angel had a rough time. He was in our grade…a couple months before your family moved to Scarsdale. But he transferred cause he couldn't handle it anymore. At least his parents couldn't. Everyday was a battle, he knew every back way to every classroom to avoid getting beat up…and even though we wanted to help him we couldn't. Our classes were on the other side of campus. So he was left alone. Everyday a new bruise. Everyday a new break of the skin." Roger looked up at the stairs, "Mark sill feels horrible about it. Said that we should have saved him…but you know our school…homophobes all over. Angel's parents got tired of the bruises and excuses so with the help of some of his teachers he was labeled emotionally unstable. And sent to a school for 'challenged students'." Roger said using his fingers as quotation marks. "But he's happy there. Apparently there are less homophobes at this school. We see him once a month maybe if he's not too busy…and he's always doing something. Drums, design…interpretive dance I don't know." Roger finished explaining just as Mark came back down rubbing his cheek. "Cindy kissed me! Derek must have called." He said rolling his eyes before plopping back down on the cough next to Collins.

"So…" Collins started quietly, "I'm a charity case? Or a replacement?" Mark raised his eyebrow, frowning, "What?" Roger put down his guitar worry on his face as Collins explained, "You couldn't save Angel…so you found yourself another gay that you could save this time. Cause you knew the ropes…you knew that day didn't you? The day in the cafeteria." Collins shook his head and stood up, "I don't need charity. Or your pity." He headed for the door hanging his head. Mark jumped up grabbing his arm, "No Collins. We knew. Of course we knew, everyone in the whole school knew and we were quite aware that it wouldn't be easy. From experience. But that is our table…that was kinda fate I guess…but yeah we knew." Collins pulled back from him and tried to head for the door again. This time Roger ran in front of him, "You're right in a way. We wanted to protect you like we couldn't Angel…but we figured if...Collins, we didn't think we'd be anything but protectors. But we're friends Collins. We're friends because we like you. You're not his replacement." Roger said strongly trying to meet his friend's eyes. Collins looked up at him. He wanted to believe his words so badly. They had become to close for him just to be a charity case someone who was there just to fill the space.

Mark came around next to Roger wringing his hands, "Believe me Collins…Angel is nothing like you. Well you're both nice but…you can tell he's gay by just looking at him. You hid for years without detection. Angel walks in a room and the sirens go off…" Mark smiled lightly, "But we like you both. For who you are." Collins looked back and forth between Mark and Roger. From their eyes he could tell…they were speaking the truth.

"Ok…I believe you but…" Collins started to say quietly before a huge grin appeared on his face, "I don't like you guys at all." Mark frowned and Roger laughed going back to his guitar. When the musician looked back at Mark he sighed and pointed to Collins, "He's kidding!" Mark's eyes went wide, "Ohhhh…good." Collins laughed hard pulling Mark into a bear hug, "Ah Cohen. What would we do without you?"

"I could think of a few things…" Roger started to mumble before Mark smacked him over the head with a pillow.

* * *

Tom Collins slowly opened the door of the Collins residence. He winced as the door made a screeching sound which made his father stir from the sofa. It was his ritual, to sleep on the couch every night while his wife took up their large king bed on her own. There were fights, everyday there were fights. And the result was always the same. Slammed doors and Collins' father sleeping on the couch. Frankly, Collins wondered if his parents had ever slept in the same bed at all…though he supposed they had to at least once. But divorce was a four-letter word to his parents. Why would they get divorced? They were financially stable, but if they divorced that would be a different story. His mother was a housewife and hadn't done a day of work in her life. His father wouldn't have anyone to clean up after him. It just wasn't a smart choice. And after all they had to stay together for Tom. They didn't know that he secretly prayed for the divorce to come, then the fighting would stop. Then they could admit to the world that their picture perfect family wasn't perfect. Collins hated going out to dinners with his father's colleagues at those fancy restaurants. His mother would excuse herself time and time again just so she didn't have to sit next to her husband for one more minute. She would hide in the ladies room and reapply her makeup. Take it off and reapply it. Collins' father would laugh with his friends and explain to his friends how happy his family was. Collins usually followed his mother's lead and wandered around the lobbies getting lost in the small glass particles of the chandeliers. While his father spread lies of happiness, avoiding reality.

"Tom?" His father grumbled sitting up and turning off "COPS" which he had apparently fallen asleep during, "It's late." Collins pulled off his boots and nodded, "Yeah I know Dad. I was over Mark's house."

Collins' father accepted his son's answer but frowned, "I don't know why you stopped hanging around Neal Kinsman's boy. What was is name? Roland?"

"Robbie." Collins said hanging up his coat, "I already told you Dad we had a fight and now I have new friends. Better friends." He started to head up the stairs avoiding anymore questions his father threw at him.

"Fine Tom. The Jeffersons are coming over tomorrow night for dinner so you better be here." Collins rolled his eyes, it was time to play perfect family again, "Ok Dad I'll be here…but I was gonna meet Mark and Roger later that night. Is it ok if I go a bit early?" Collins' father didn't seem to thrilled with the idea but nodded turning the tv on again, "Just make an appearance…they have a daughter. A nice looking girl your age." He said looking up hopeful at his son. Collins managed to come out to his friends but his parents…that hadn't happened yet. With his father being so obsessed with projecting the image of a perfect family, Collins knew he wouldn't accept his son's sexuality. So Collins just avoided the subject and ignored the many girls that his father threw in his direction.

"Oh really…" Collins said trying to sound somewhat enthusiastic. His father grinned, "Yes. She got into Harvard as well." Collins nodded, "Wow….she sounds smart. I gotta go to bed Dad." His father waved to him apparently not so interested in talking to his son after all. Of course not, there were women jumping around on the television with barely any clothes on. Collins gulped and ran up the stairs wanting to lock himself in his room for the next few days. He could never handle his father in large doses. One of the things he had in common with his mother. As he passed his mother's room he heard her sobbing. He paused for a moment thinking about opening the door and trying to comfort her. But then he knew the outcome, she would push him away and say there was nothing wrong. She was just emotional. While his father lived in a fantasy world his mother lived in denial.

Collins pushed open the door to his room and went immediately went to sit in his bay window. It had started to rain. He cleared his throat and pulled out a book paging through it but not really reading it. His family life might not be what it seemed, but at least he had friends. He had Mark and Roger. And for right now that was enough.

Post-note: Thanks for all your encouragement guys. This chapter wasn't as exciting I know but I had to introduce Angel and her friendship with the boys as well as the reason why Roger and Mark just so happened to come across Collins. Next chapter you get to meet a few more bohemians you know and love!


	3. Lettuce and Ice Cream

Note: So here it is fellas and ladies chapter three. I still don't own RENT, big surprise I know! All the goodness starts now…Joanne, Mimi, and of course Angel! And do tell me if my writing is difficult to read and I'll try and fix it. Thanks as always.

Collins straightened out the cap on his head and readjusted his blue and yellow stripped tie. From behind him, his father took the cap off his head.

"Can you loose that thing please? Why do you even wear it?" His father grumbled dangling the cap in front of Collins. The teen grabbed it and slipped it into his pocket shrugging.

"I just like it."

"Straighten your tie would you?" Collins sighed and fixed his tie again. When he finished he held his arms out. "Happy?" He asked his father who was brushing down his beard. After Collins didn't get a response for a time he left the bathroom and trudged downstairs. His mother sat on the lazy boy chair chain smoking in silence. In an attempt to get her to talk, Collins went in front of her.

"So how do I look?" Without her eye moving up to meet him she mumbled, "Fine, baby, you look fine." Collins' father came down the stairs humming "Oh What a Beautiful Mornin'" to himself. His wife rolled her eyes and moved to the kitchen pushing her son away lightly.

"You're really going to like the Jefferson's girl, Thomas." His father said checking his appearance in the mirror by the door. "She's smart, attractive, active. You'll love her."

"Can't wait." Collins mumbled to himself sitting on the cough armchair. His mind started to wander, remembering what the rest of the day would hold. He was supposed to meet Roger and Mark at a lock café after dinner. In school, Roger said something about Angel meeting them there and bringing on of his friends from the school he attended. Truthfully, he was more nervous about meeting Angel than meeting the Jefferson daughter. Even though Mark and Roger convinced him that he wasn't Angel's replacement, he still worried that he would become the fourth wheel. Be left off as the three reminisced on their times together. Maybe they would even forget Collins was there.

The sound of the doorbell woke Collins from his thoughts. His mother emerged from the kitchen putting on her best well behaved housewife smile. Collins' father was practically bouncing with excitement. This is what he relished, showing off his fake happiness. He opened the door to reveal three people. A husband, a wife, and a daughter. The two men shook hands strongly.

"How are you, Peter? Thank you for having us."

"Oh really Jason, it's our pleasure. This must be Marge. Why you look even more attractive than your picture let's on." Collins blocked out the rest of the phony talk his father was spewing and studied the girl. The first thing that Collins noticed about her was that she seemed just as excited about this gathering as Collins did. Her arms were crossed under her chest and she looked back at the car almost in regret. Collins had to admit that one thing was true about what his father said. She was a pretty girl. Too bad I'm not interested in the female species, Collins thought. Another thing that struck him about this girl was her confidence. Most other high school girls would blush and giggle at the sight of new people. But this girl stuck her hand out firmly to be shaken by his father. Collins' father just laughed, "Now isn't she a darling?" The girl dropped her arm and looked away rolling her eyes. It was official, Collins liked this girl.

"Thomas, these are the Jeffersons. Peter, Marge, and Jessica." He father said pointing to each family member just in case his son couldn't figure it out.

"Joanne." The girl corrected him with an unamused look. "Now Joanne…" Her mother said which just resulted in Joanne holding up her arms, "I know. I know." Collins smiled and held out his hand to her, "Nice to meet you."

Joanne raised her eyebrow, he actually sounded sincere. She took his hand and shook it firmly. Out of the corner of his eye Collins caught his father beaming. Even his mother looked slightly pleased.

"Well," Collins' father said taking on his role of host, "Why don't us grown ups break into the wine? You two can stay here and get better aquatinted." He moved towards the kitchen. Collins' mother excused herself and ran upstairs. Her first reapplication of make-up for the night. Joanne's parents followed Collins' father into the kitchen, her mother waving to her as she went.

Silence fell between the two teens. They were finally alone. Something told Collins that their parents would be all too thrilled if they happened to later walk in on their children having a hot make out session. Even though Collins could have used a great make out session…she wasn't his type. Joanne cleared her throat finally breaking the silence, holding her hands behind her back. She met Collins' eyes with her own.

"I hope you aren't expecting anything to come out of this. Or I'm afraid you will be quite disappointed." She said firmly just like her handshake. Collins grinned, "Not a thing. Except maybe an ally against the older generation." He explained motioning towards the kitchen.

Joanne's cold exterior cracked slightly as she let herself smirk, "Pretty ridiculous aren't they?"

"Beyond girl, there should be a limit on bull shit spewed for an evening." Collins took a seat on the couch not really expecting Joanne to follow. She seemed a bit uptight, assertive and strong yet still uptight. But to his surprise, Joanne came to sit next to him without an ounce of hesitation.

"If there was a bull shit quota then they'd barely talk." Joanne said dryly which made Collins lean his head back and laugh hard. Joanne soon joined him, being able to appreciate her own wit.

"You know…" Collins started as he caught his breath, "They probably think this is going good with the laugh factor." Joanne scratched her shoulder and nodded, "Little do they know their plan will never work…sorry but you're not my…type." Collins shrugged leaning down into the couch, "No problem. You're not exactly my type either." Collins' mother emerged from the upper level and with a prolonged sigh she entered the kitchen. Her son watched her carefully and then turned back to Joanne, "So you go to Anderson Prep?"

"I do. And I know Scarsdale's rivals. Your rivals. Never been to a football game…although I've heard many accounts of your plays through my father. He practically worships you." Collins smiled but it wasn't a true smile. Football now seemed to represent a lie to him. Sure, he liked the game and was just naturally good at it, but it wasn't what he loved. Despite this he joined the team brought on mostly by his father's constant and not so covert hints. It was a past time really. Something to do in between reading Kant, Sartre, and Socrates. That's what he really wanted to do with his time. There was also the fact that he was forced to hide his sexuality even more. A gay kid in the locker room? Collins was just happy that he came out after football season was over.

"Yeah…I had a good run." He managed to mumble, "Did you play any sports?" Collins just wanted the conversation to move away from his football career. Joanne nodded, "I did tennis when I was little. My parents thought it was a dignified…" She stopped for a moment and looked at Collins carefully. With a deep breath she said, "And then they found me making out with Ashley Kingston. We were partners in more ways than one." Collins let a laugh so loud he started to cough. Joanne frowned and pat his back. He shook his head, "No no girl I'm ok..it's just…I'm gay." Joanne's jaw dropped and she giggled her hand covering her mouth.

"Our parents are definitely going to be disappointed." Collins mumbled nudging her. Joanne nodded trying to hold back more giggles, "That's for sure. Oh wow. They have horrible matchmaking skills. Do your parents know?" She asked gathering her breath and pulling a peppermint from her pocket.

Collins shook his head, "Not yet. Yours? Well I guess not if they tried to set you and me up right?" Joanne frowned popping the peppermint in her mouth, "You would think wouldn't you? They're holding onto some hope that I'm bi." Collins grinned and patted her shoulder, "It's ok girl…I'll marry you one day if you like. I think that would be a great relationship."

Joanne's once cold exterior was now completely gone as she smiled warmly, "Gives new meaning to marriage of convenience. I'll keep you in mind." She said patting his leg. The two giggled with each other until Collins' father burst into the room, "Dinner is now served." He smiled deeply to see Joanne's hand on his son's leg. Joanne and Collins gave each other a knowing smile.

* * *

"Collins, man, you're late!" Roger called to him as the teen ran across the street to the café where his friends were waiting. Mark was literally twiddling his thumbs, "I must say I'm hurt." Collins grinned reaching them, "Sorry guys I was too busy working out marriage plans with my lesbian bride." Both Mark and Roger cocked their eyebrows. "Yeah one day you'll have to explain that to us." Roger said with a nod. Mark smiled deeply, "Oh good I'm not the only one confused." Collins snorted hugging Mark around the neck, "For once."

"Take a seat Thomas." Roger said hitting the chair next to him. Collins did as his was told making sure to muss the rocker's hair as he went. With a sigh Roger tried to fix it. Mark looked over to Roger and shook his head, "Why do you care? It's just Angel."

"And a friend." Roger said correcting him, "Who knows who this friend could be." Mark rolled his eyes, "And what about April?" Roger wasn't phased, "What about April?" Mark looked to Collins who just shrugged and said, "I don't know Mark…he's just not gonna get the boyfriend of the year award." Roger scowled and threw a sugar packet at Collins. "We aren't boyfriend and girlfriend."

Mark shook his head and crossed his arms, "You just have sex with her." Roger nodded finally finishing his hair, "Exactly." Mark sighed and threw his hands up, "I give up."

Two young women walked over to the table big smiled on their faces, "Hey there boys." The one said in an odd voice. Collins couldn't exactly put his finger on why it was odd but it was. The girl, however, her looks at least, were anything but odd. Collins gulped, she was gorgeous. Nails painted blue to perfection. A flowered skirt that was short enough but not too short. A bright pink fuzzy sweater and heels that added an extra five inches to her height. And that smile on her face… 'Ok, I was just joking with Joanne…what is going on?' He thought to himself.

Roger seemed to be transfixed with the other young girl. She was a latina in a mini shirt with a flirty smile. Mark looked back and forth between his friends and then sighed, "Hi. Can we help you?" Roger opened his mouth to say something but closed his mouth.

"Mark Cohen!" The one girl in pink put her hands on her hips, "I'm surprised at you! Shame you don't recognize one of your closest friends!" Mark went pale and then laughed, "Oh my God! Angel?" He got up and hugged her.

Angel giggled hugging him back, "So you like? Mimi helped me." She said motioning towards her friend. "Hi there." Mimi said waving to Mark and smiling lightly at Roger who still seemed to be in lala land.

"I love it." Mark nodded and gave her another hug. "I know you always want to…that's great Angel." He looked over to Roger, "Rog…Roger!" The rocker jumped slightly, "Huh?" Angel giggled and queen waved at him.

"Holy…Angel?" Roger got up and hugged her as well. "Wow you look good." Angel slapped his face lightly, "You got a girlfriend." Mark rolled his eyes, "Yeah you missed that part of the conversation. Apparently she's just a how can I say it? Love her and leave her? Yeah that's more classy than what I was thinking." Mark replied with a grin. Mimi bit her lip and looked down at her hands for a moment.

"Oh Mimi-chica I'm sorry." Angel said taking her hand, "This is Mimi everyone. Mimi these are my boys. Roger is the hot one. Mark is the cute one…and…" Angel stopped on Collins and actually blushed. Collins was too busy gathering his thoughts to say anything. So this was Angel? The one who was close friends with Roger and Mark. All of his fears about her and her relationship with Roger and Mark completely faded. Collins squirmed slightly in his seat getting up to shake Angel's hand.

"I'm Collins." Angel grinned deeply and shook his hand when he offered it. Unlike Joanne's it was welcoming and gentle. Her small hand seemed to fit perfectly in Collins' larger one, "Ah it's nice to finally meet you." She said, "The boys have told me a lot about you." Reluctantly he released his hand from hers. "I've heard a lot about you too." Angel nodded and pushed Mimi more towards the group as she had started to step back.

"Focus babe." Angel said, "This is Collins…the yet to be labeled boy." Mimi and Collins shook hands connecting to each other immediately considering they weren't one of the original three friends.

"Ok then now that we're all aquatinted," Angel said clapping her hands together, "Let's get some ice cream!" Mimi grinned taking a seat at the table, "So much for my diet." Roger walked over to her his hands in his pockets, "You don't need to diet." He sat next to her pulling his chair closer to her's.

Mark whispered to Angel as they too sat down, "That's the pick up line of the century." Angel giggled slapping his chest lightly. She leaned over to Mark and whispered into his ear, "You didn't tell me that you're friend was so…" Angel looked over at Collins who was struggling to get the wallet out of his deep pocket, "me-ow."

"Sorry Angel I didn't really notice." Mark said back to her with a shrug. Collins finally got the money out of his wallet, missing the conversation between Angel and Mark.

"So you still crushing on Maureen my dear?" Angel asked Mark her hand on his shoulder as her other hand waved to a waiter.

"I guess…" Mark said with another shrug trying to hide a blush. Angel shook her head and sighed, "Why don't you ask her out, baby? Don't you think that would make a teeny weeny more sense than pining away for her?" Collins grinned and shook his head, "Mark liked to pine. Makes a better film." Angel nodded to him with a grin, "You're right. See Markie, you gotta pounce on her. No more of this waiting in the wings thing. Live your life. Don't wait til tomorrow cause you don't know what tomorrow could bring." Mark sighed to himself apparently unwilling to give that an answer. Roger was just staring at Mimi while she kept quiet watching Angel.

"So what would you like?" The waiter asked taking everyone's orders. Mark ordered strawberry, Roger mint chocolate chip, Mimi vanilla with gummi bears, Angel chocolate with marshmallows, and Collins ordered cookies and cream.

"Gummi bears?" Collins asked Mimi, "Don't they freeze?" Mimi nodded, "Yeah but I like them anyway. I prefer gummi worms though." Roger looked like an excited two year old who had found a penny under the rug, "I love gummi worms too!"

Collins and Angel held back laughs at Roger's enthusiasm. Their eyes met and Angel nodded to him. Collins' felt his face flush as he looked down at his hands and then back up at Angel. He was blindsided. He was too busy worrying about not fitting in with Angel, he never considered…falling for her.

"Oh honey you have some…some…" Angel said to Collins brushing her cheek. It took Collins a few seconds to realize she meant he had something on his face. He brushed the other side of his face missing the small particle of lettuce that was left over from dinner.

"Oh no…over there." She said pointing to his opposite side. Collins attempted to brush it off but missed it completely. Angel let out a small giggle and leaned over to brush it off for him. A shiver ran through his whole body as she touched him.

"There you go. Well, I know what you had for dinner." Angel replied holding up the piece of lettuce. Collins looked away slightly and bit his lip trying not to smile so deeply as he wanted to. From the corner of his eye he saw Mark looking quite satisfied.

Post: So you like the sweetness? Oddly enough that was my first bit of Angel/Collins cuteness…considering I ship them like mad it's kinda odd. I really need to write some fluff for them instead of angst. Next chapter: Back to school and dealing a bit with Robbie and April as well as some more Angel and Collins action. I know you love it!


	4. One Last Goodbye

Note: RENT ain't mine. Sadly, there is no Angel in this chapter, but this chapter is very very important to understand Collins' noggin. Can I stress how important it is one more time? It's important, kiddies. And look out for Benny's first appearance. I really worked on making this easier to read, please let me know how I did.

The three boys walked through the hallway slowly even though they knew the bell was going to ring at any moment. There was no worry in their eyes, only comfort. They had made their stance known, no one made fun of gays around them. It was just off limits. Half of the school was terrified of Roger. Rumors were going around that he had stripped his rabbit of its skin just for fun and then ate if for lunch. Although he wasn't sure, Collins assumed that Roger, himself, had started the rumor. At least, he never ever refuted it. Mark was just Roger's nerdy sidekick in the students' eyes. But they knew that if Mark was around Roger wasn't far behind. Collins himself had gotten some rumors spread around him as well. Of course most of them were about him sleeping with absolutely every male student, faculty member, and custodian in Scarsdale high. But the one that really amused him was a rumor that he tackled those who pissed him off in the night. It kinda made him into a football super hero or something. Collins also had his suspicions that that rumor was also started by Roger. Whenever it was mentioned the blonde would start to laugh hysterically. So if he didn't start it, he certainly loved the person who did. One person who he didn't seem to love however was his girlfriend April. At least Mark and Collins were convinced he didn't love her.

She spotted them as they walked, "Hey Roger!" She waved to him her dangly star earrings jingling as she did. April Erickson was definitely a girl who fit in with Roger's school image. Her lips were painted black and her whole entire wardrobe consisted of black with stripes of pink and the occasionally fishnets.

"Oh hi." Roger said with a lack of enthusiasm as she came. April stood on her top toes to kiss him lightly. She completely ignored Collins and Mark who were forced just to watch their friend attempt to brush off his girlfriend.

"Hey April. I'm gonna be late for class I better go," Roger said pointing to a room that wasn't his. Collins held back a snort, he loved Roger. But he did not love the way he treated April. It was obvious the little girl was in love with him. Roger, however, couldn't be bothered. His interest had even diminished since he had met Mimi.

"Oh c'mon baby." April said holding on to the inside of his leather jacket, "We could go in the back and smoke a few cigs and…let nature take over." She said with a big smile. Collins saw Mark look away.

"Sorry April I would love to but I got class." The bell rang making Roger's point.

April raised her pierced eyebrow, "Since when do you care if you make it to class on time? That's how we meet remember? I was ditching home ec and you were ditching world history 2 with Ms. Castel. I remember it well." While April played with Roger's coat and smiled, Roger stood unaffected and frowned.

"April…I…I gotta go. Mark likes getting to class on time." Roger said pointing to Mark whose jaw dropped. The filmmaker threw his hands in the air and walked towards the classroom unwilling to be Roger's scapegoat. Collins sighed and started to follow him when he caught sight of Robbie coming at him.

"Ok guys let's go now." Collins said taking April's hand and walking to class. The girl had a confused look on her face, and she glanced behind them. When she saw him she snapped her head back and sped up her pace. Roger didn't even have to look back to know who it was. There was no one that Collins wouldn't face now. His confidence level had risen so high from when they first met him. All were simple obstacles, except Robbie.

"Cohen!" Robbie called out. Mark ignored him looking on the ground until Sid, another jock, stood in front of him and pushed him. The filmmaker wasn't expecting it and fell onto the floor. Sid and Robbie laughed as they closed in on either side of the group. Another boy popped into view, although he stood far away from them. He looked down the hallway and called out to Robbie.

"It's all clear, Rob." He said. When he spoke Collins recognized him immediately. Benny was a wanna-be that used to hover around the jock lunch table. Apparently since Collins' fall from grace Benny had been admitted into the elite club. Collins balled his fists, there were times he and Benny got along well. Sometimes he even thought they were friends. Now he knew where the boy stood.

April jumped after hearing Benny and hung onto Roger who actually put his hand on her back gently. Collins went to Mark and helped him up. When Mark was on his feet Collins turned to Robbie and said, "Just let us go to class, man."

Robbie laughed, "You hear that Sid we're just gonna let this…thing go to class. Sure your friends can go. But you Tom…we have to have a talk. It's long overdue don't you think?" Collins looked to his friends, "Go guys."

Mark shook his head, "And let them beat the crap out of you? I don't think so. I'm staying." Mark pulled out his camera and started to tape the jocks right away. Collins opened his mouth to tell him to leave. Out of all of the three of them Mark was physically the weakest and he just wouldn't be able to take a beating. But Collins saw the determination in his eyes. This was what he never got to do for Angel. He never got to defend her in the hallways from those who hurt her daily. Now he had the chance. Collins nodded to him.

"April, go to class ok?" Roger said quietly to her. Sid walked over to them playing with her fishnet gloves. She pulled away from him and slipped behind Roger eyeing Benny carefully.

Sid grinned, "If you talk girly-" Roger jumped into his face his face turning beat read, "Don't you dare threaten her. She is of no concern of yours." Collins watched Roger closely. Did he really care for this girl? One minute he was pushing her away, the next he was defending her honor. April cowered looking around the hallways for a way out. Sid actually backed down, apparently the rumors had gotten to him. Roger turned to April.

"Go April. Tell anyone you want. I'll call you later." Roger said looking back at Sid. Roger's girlfriend gazed at him for a moment before running as fast as she could towards the office.

"So you're here for the ride too Davis?" Robbie asked cracking his knuckles.

Roger looked at him disgusted, "I don't desert my friends like other people do."

Robbie laughed bitterly, "This was never my friend." He said looking at Collins crossing his arms.

"Don't refer to him like that." Mark said firmly. Sid came up to him and pushed him in the chest saying, "Oh really and what are you gonna do about it, geek?"

"Guys-" Benny called out walking towards them hesitantly.

"What is someone coming?" Robbie asked looking rather annoyed.

"No…I just…" Benny said looking down at the carpet, "I don't think this is a good idea." Robbie laughed, "So you side with the queers, Coffin? I gave you an opportunity to be one of us. But if you are gonna side with them you're out. So what's it gonna be Benny boy?" Robbie asked putting his arm on Benny's shoulder, "You gonna be a fairy too?"

After a few silent moments, Benny shook his head and returned to where he was standing before. Collins closed his eyes, it was such an opportunity and it was wasted.

"Good choice." Robbie said laughing at Benny's near martyrdom. "Now that we have that out of the way," Robbie said moving closer to Collins, "We can get down to some fun." Collins looked at him in the eyes.

"Is this the way you wanna play it?" Collins asked not being afraid anymore. Yes, Robbie could hurt him, but he would never take his pride. Or his dignity. "You want to beat up your old best friend cause I'm not afraid to be who I am? Because you want to beat the underlings? So you can feel superior? Or is it a way to keep me quiet?" Collins asked getting closer and closer to Robbie. His old friend pushed him away.

"Get the hell away from me." Robbie said brushing his shirt off as if Collins had infected him. It took Robbie a moment to recover from what Collins said to him, he looked oddly shaken. But then he found his resolve again and said, "It's because you're wrong. You're evil." Roger came up to Robbie and punched him in the face. The quarterback fell to the ground and touched his nose which was bleeding.

Roger stood over him and pointed to him as he said, "The only thing evil around here is you and your treatment of every kid in this school." Robbie almost growled and jumped up to tackle Roger to the ground. Before Collins could pick them off of each other Sid jumped behind him and got him into a headlock. Mark dropped his camera and kicked Sid in the shins. The thug groaned and leaned back to smack Mark across the face. The filmmaker collided with the wall, having the wind knocked out of him.

When Roger saw Sid smack Mark he managed to get away from Robbie a moment kicking him in the ribs. While the quarterback was down and holding his stomach, Sid tightened his hold on Collins' neck who was now gasping for air. Roger ran to Sid and punched him in the side of the head. Sid winced but wouldn't let go of Collins. Robbie got up and pulled Roger away from Sid.

Mark gathered his breath and picked up a math book that Collins had dropped. He thrust the sharp corner of the book into Sid's side which finally made the boy drop Collins to the ground. Sid ignored Collins and now went to attack Mark who was now holding the book as a shield.

Robbie and Roger were punching each other back and forth as if it was a boxing match. A liquid was falling out of Roger's eye and Robbie's nose was bleeding all over his shirt. Collins panted on the ground struggling to find his breath so he could use his muscles that he was given. But he never got the chance.

"Hedlow! Dr. Hedlow!" Benny called out running out of the building before even making sure to see if Robbie and Sid got the message. They did. Sid bolted for the door grabbing his side and taking Robbie's arm, "C'mon Robbie she'll expel us!" Robbie seemed reluctant to go off. So reluctant that Sid shook his head and hobbled away on his own.

"What's going on down there?" A strong female voice screamed into the hallways. Collins looked up and smiled, she was one of the few teachers who was a hard ass but loving at the same time. She would nail Robbie without mercy, and she would show understanding to the trio.

Robbie looked to the door and started to back away wiping his nose. He looked down at Collins who was still on the ground with a look of regret. Not regret that he didn't get to hurt him…but regret that he'd hurt him. Mark stooped down next to Collins. Robbie's eyes still on his form. Collins blinked a few times and then looked Robbie in the eyes and said, "Bye, lover."

Robbie's eyes went wide and all of the color flew from his face. Roger and Mark looked at Collins very confused.

"What did you say?" Roger asked breathing in and out deeply.

"What is going on down there?" Dr. Hedlow screamed coming into view now.

Robbie gave one last look at Collins and ran out of the building looking like he was going to puke the moment he was out of view. Dr. Hedlow saw Robbie leave.

"Robbie Kinsman?" She asked putting her hands on her hips, "I'm not surprised." She helped Collins up with Mark's help. "You three…I don't care if it was self-defense you know how our school policy is on fighting. And you know my policy on it I believe Mr. Cohen." Mark dropped his head having had the women for English two years in a row. She sighed and put each hand on Roger and Collins' back. "First to the nurse." She said, "Are you alright Mr. Cohen?" Mark picked up his camera. A few pieces had broken off went he dropped it to help Collins.

"Mr. Cohen?" Dr.Hedlow called again. Collins looked back at Mark and frowned mouthing "sorry" to his friend. Mark just shrugged and followed them, "Yeah I'm fine." He said quietly.

The trio stayed deafeningly quiet as they were checked out by the nurse. Dr. Hedlow had informed them that they would be suspended for the next few days and that their parents would get phone calls from the Principal. They didn't even try to defend themselves. Mark didn't even try to give her his film as proof. They just sat silent and took the punishment that was handed to them. Roger held an icepack to his eye and watched Collins with the other one. He hadn't looked at Roger or Mark since they came into the nurse's office. His gaze was always off into the distance or down at his hands. Mark lay down on the bed in between Roger and Collins. His focus was almost as disjointed as Collins. But he did meet Roger's good eye for a moment and nodded.

"Nurse Hailey!" A girl practically screamed, "I think I'm gonna puke!" The nurse sighed and said to the boys, "I'll be right back…" She walked over to the girl who apparently was a regular "girl who cried puke." The two started a heated conversation while Roger, Mark, and Collins were left in complete silence again.

Roger dropped his ice pack of a moment and looked over to Collins, "You ok man?" He asked. Mark glanced at Collins as well.

Collins didn't raise his eyes from his shoes, "I guess." He said simply.

Mark licked his lips, "When you said…when you called him your…your lover…what was that? A way to get to him?" Mark asked although he was pretty sure that that wasn't the answer.

Collins smiled bitterly, "I wish." He wiped his face and looked at his friends. Just like how they were that first day at ShirelyNanetteGarret, they were open. They didn't know what was about to come out of his mouth, but he knew that whatever it was, they would still love him.

"There was no outing moment." Collins started to say, "I didn't tell Robbie I was gay. We just knew. We were together for a year. I barely remember how it started…I think maybe it was just us randomly kissing. I wanted to come out about it. Finally explain to the rest of our friends why we would just randomly disappear after football games. Be out together all of the time. Sure we would be ridiculed…but the two of us could see it through it together. After all the two of us mister one and mister two in the whole school...they'd have to give us their blessing." He coughed lightly and rubbed his neck, "But he didn't want to. Said that he wasn't gay. That being gay was disgusting and vile. He wasn't gay he was just…with me." Collins shook his head realizing for the first time how stupid of him it was for him to stay with him past that day he said no. "So we stayed together for a while longer. Kept it quiet. Then after football season…I was so sick of lying. So I told him that I was coming out to everyone and if he didn't want to he wouldn't have to. He thought I betrayed him. How…I don't know. To get back at me…he told Lydia head cheerleader and gossip queen I was gay. And that I confessed to him the night before. She spread it without a question to him." Collins quieted for a moment and then laughed, "I lost my virginity to him. Some first time huh?" Collins asked coughing a bit more. The weight was finally off his shoulders. He had admitted that he just didn't loose his friends when he was forced out…he lost a lover.

Mark scooted over to Collins' bed and put his hand on his friends back rubbing it gently. Roger frowned and leaned over, "Why didn't you out him?" Roger asked.

Collins smiled lightly at Mark and turned to Roger, "So he could be lonely and bitter? No Roger, I'll let him live in his fantasy. He thinks that he's straight. He's living that life. I know in the end…that dealing with himself is going to be ten times harder than him dealing with society. Robbie's one messed up guy. What he said back there, he believes it. And he was saying about himself as much as he was about me. One day he's gonna have to deal with that, it's not gonna be pretty."

Roger shook his head in confusion, "But look what he just did…he wanted to beat the crap out of you. He beat me up and his friend almost funkin strangled you. Smacked Mark upside the head. Shout to the sky that he's gay. Then he can get the same shitty treatment that you got that day. Except no one will be there to catch him. Fuck internal issues. A jock strap in the face. That's what that asshole deserves. A reality check." Roger hissed in frustration. Mark frowned at him, being pissed off at Collins wasn't going to make this easier.

"It's not my place Roger." Collins said to him, calmly, shaking his head.

Roger looked away tears almost in his eyes. Collins cleared his throat, "I think we scared him…he doesn't know I won't spread the truth. He'll leave us alone…I think." Mark rubbed his back and whispered to him, "If not we took him once we can do it again."

Collins smiled lightly, "I cannot believe that you used my math book!" Mark chuckled and shrugged, "It was the only thing in grabbing distance and you've poked me with that thing by mistake before so I knew it hurt!"

Roger let out a slight laugh, "Smooth, Cohen, smooth." His anger was slowly fading. With one nod to Collins he let him know that he would respect his choice although he didn't agree with it. He would let it be.

"Thank you guys…I mean it. Thank you for standing by me." Collins said truthfully, "I really couldn't have better friends."

Roger shrugged getting up from the bed, "What type of friends would we be if we didn't get suspended with you?"

"Not very good ones." Mark agreed.

Post: So you shocked? I know I was. Next chapter: Angel and Collins goodness, while shopping! What more could be asked for?


	5. White Satin Gloves

Note: Thanks all for the wonderful feedback as always. Once again I don't own RENT or the movie Garden State. Ok the references are odd but some people might catch it. Happy reading! Oh and I am oh so aware how cartoony the beginning is.

Roger, Mark, and Collins found themselves in front of a large Victorian house, the wonderful 26 Zilch Avenue. If they were to judge by the noise coming from inside, World War Three was currently taking place. Roger ran to the doorbell and pushed it. World War Three suddenly got much louder in response to it. Mark just smiled his hands in his pockets.

"This is where Angel lives?" Collins asked nervous and excited at the same time. They hadn't seen each other since the café that night and he was looking forward to seeing her again. Especially after the whole Robbie fiasco, he had to remember that there was someone out there…who…well could be a possibility. His face became flushed at the thought.

Mark laughed at Collins statement and looked back at his friend, "Just wait til you get inside. Then you'll know what real fear is." Roger just smirked as a little African American boy only about five years old opened the door. His eyes dark eyes went wide as he looked up at Roger.

"Hey there Nick. Angel home?" The young boy nodded sticking his thumb in his mouth. He disappeared from the door for a minute. Now a young girl just a few years older than Nick popped her head through the door. She was a blonde haired, blue eyed girl who was wearing a tiara on her head. The girl waved to Mark and Roger.

"Hi Tia." Mark said grinning, "Nice crown." She put her hands on it and smiled. Angel finally showed up half out of breath and adjusting her black bobbed wig on her head. She looked down at Tia and gasped.

"Tia Anne Banks what are you doing with my tiara on your head?" Tia just smiled and ran off waving at Mark and Roger again. Angel shook her head, "Sisters. They can't be trusted. C'mon in my boys. I hear you got suspended. I'm real proud." She said opening the door for them. Inside the house looked like World War Three. A pot of spaghetti sat on the living room coffee table. Laundry was set to dry on the railing leading to the second floor of the house. The colors on the wall were painted a burnt orange color but it was augmented by crayon scribblings that looked quite old. A pair of sneakers hung from the chandelier, and a pair of socks were draped on a cabinet that was displaying blue and white china. With a closer look Collins could see that most of the china was broken. Although he was never a neat freak, Collins wondered what would happen if a neat freak entered this house…probably die of a heart attack.

"Crazy isn't it?" Roger whispered into Collins' ear. The teen was only able to nod, "But it's beautiful." The colors everywhere were so warm. There was not a blue or white hue in the whole household. It was only reds, oranges, and yellows. There were groups of children sitting down in the living room coloring in books that were both meant for coloring and other books such as "War and Peace." There was a group of pre-teens watching a movie in the back of the living room pretending to swoon whenever a certain movie star came on screen. Collins quickly counted all of the kids in the living room, he came up with 25. Even though there were so many kids, not one looked out of place, or sad, or lonesome. There were only smiling faces and laughter. Collins smiled understanding how Angel was raised in this house.

"C'mon boys stop gaping!" She said grabbing one of Mark's hands and one of Roger's. "We have work to be done." Angel pulled the two boys up the stairs, "Watch the laundry. My momma will kill any of you if you get it dirty. That's the one thing guests aren't immune to. You coming Collins?" She asked seeing that he was still trying to take the whole place in.

Collins looked up, "Oh yeah sorry." He started to walk until a duck scurried in front of him quacking along the way. "Uhhh…" He watched it walk into the kitchen shaking its tail feathers, "Was that a duck?"

"Sir Ducksworth." Angel explained motioning to Collins for him to follow, "He's a good and noble bird. C'mon hun times a waistin!" She said as if the duck was just another family member.

"Yeah Angel about that…what are we doing here?" Mark asked as Angel guided them to her room.

"Be patient Markie." Angel said smiling at him.

Collins slammed himself against the wall as two young boys ran past him in Indian and cowboy garb shooting at each other with their water pistols. He noticed that they made sure to steer clear of the laundry on the railing.

"Whoa be careful guys…Uh Angel…how many siblings do you have?" Collins asked as two kids ran past in ninja costumes.

"Ten or tweleve?" Angel said patting one of the ninjas on the head as they reached the top of the grand staircase.

"You're not sure?" Collins asked.

"People come and go so quickly here." She said with a smirk.

Collins recognized Angel's room before she even turned to the door. The whole door had been painted pink, at least half of it was pink and the other half was navy blue. The pink side was covered in post cards and pictures of women applying make-up or slipping on nylons.

Angel pushed open the door and the boys came in. Her room was just like the pink side of the door but multiplied. Collins smiled at the collage she had made up of pictures of herself in drag and snippets of Roger and Mark. Her friend Mimi was also in it with a few family members. Her bed had a big pink puffy comforter on it with small butterflies. Mark sat on it with no hesitation moving a large white teddy bear towards the other numerous stuffed animals Angel had on her bed.

The other side of the room held another bed which had a football bedspread almost identical to the one Collins had when he was growing up. Posters of different athletes adorned the walls. Collins had to wonder if Angel had split personality disorder or something.

"Where's Dawson?" Mark asked moving a porcupine, holding a heart that said "be my valentine", off his lap where it had fallen. Angel shrugged looking over to the navy part of the room.

"Probably with Nancy. Those two are attached at the hip. Ok, Markie, now you stay here. We'll be back in a bit." Angel picked up her purse, a small black clutch with a small pink poodle on it.

"What already? Where are you going?" Mark asked looking abandoned.

"We're going shopping for your birthday, silly." Angel said taking his face into her hands and shaking it gently. Collins smiled, he looked like a two year old being harassed by his crazy aunt.

"What? Why can't I come? Why do I have to stay here!" Mark asked with Angel's hand still on his face.

Roger raised his eyebrow as he headed for the door, "Remember what happened last time? You followed us around the whole time trying to see what we were buying you."

Mark pouted and whined, "But I had to pee and I didn't know where the bathroom was."

"Mark, you were stalking us the whole time!" Roger said shaking his head, "Really Cohen this is for your own good." Angel laughed and opened the door slowly to reveal a fourteen year old girl who squealed at the sight of Mark.

"Oh God no!" Mark mumbled under his breath as the girl launched herself at him.

"MARK!" She screamed hugging him. Collins raised his eyebrow at the girl, apparently she had a crush on him. When the girl kissed him straight on the lips Collins broke out laughing. Mark winced and stuck his tongue out making a sound of disgust.

"I think she'll keep him busy." Collins said to Angel and Roger as they all congregated at the door. Angel nodded and whispered in his ear, "Believe me she will. Whether or not Mark will survive is the question." Collins smiled ignoring the shiver that was rushing down his back.

"Bye-bye Laila. Thanks for baby sitting Markie!" Angel called out before closing the door, "Run!" She said to them rushing down the stairs in her heels with grace. Roger and Collins nodded to each other before running after Angel the sound of Mark's screams following them.

* * *

At the shopping mall Roger had wandered off by himself as usual. Collins and Angel headed to a department store.

"Why does he always do that?" Collins asked Angel as he brushed his hands along the shrubs that had been planted around the benches.

"He's a wandering soul…and I think he spotted a pretty girl over yonder." Angel explained pointing to Roger leaning on a trash can and talking to a girl in a miniskirt. She was chewing on gum and twirling her hair in her finger. Collins shook his head saying inwardly, Oh, Roger, why do you always have to go for the intellectual girls?

"So much for April." Collins said with a sigh looking around at the entrance of the department store. Angel looked at him for a moment and nodded.

"Roger has always had issues with…commitment. Kinda scares him. I did meet April though…she's a sweet girl. I remember her from freshman year. She walked me to the nurse one day." Angel said without any hint of sadness.

"Angel, I-"

"Would you like to try our new scent?" A woman asked pushing a piece of paper with the perfume on it towards them. Collins was about to say no thank you when Angel walked right up to her, "Sure. What is it called?" The woman explained it was called "La Mer."

"Oh like the ocean?" Angel asked cheerfully, she took the sample and smelled it. Her nose wrinkled and she handed it back, "Sorry honey, that smells like La Garbage." Collins laughed out loud as Angel went back to him amazed at her honesty.

"That was great." He said to her. Angel shrugged but looked proud, "It was the truth!" She said walking through the men's clothing.

Collins let his smile fade and took a deep breath pushing his hands into his pockets, "So…April helped you back then?" Collins asked quietly. He couldn't help but wonder what it was like for Angel in Scarsdale High. It was a life that Collins could have had if he wasn't labeled a golden boy in the beginning. At the same time he just wanted to hear anything about this amazing person.

Angel stopped to take a look at the wallets for a moment and then shook her head moving on, "Yup. The boys weren't there to defend me. So I had to deal. I fought back though." Collins felt sick to his stomach when he realized…

"Robbie…did you ever meet him?" Collins asked watching Angel closely. She looked up at him with nothing but understanding.

"Yeah I did. I knew him…quite well." She put her hand on his back, "Mark told me…about everything. You and him."

Collins sighed trying to ignore the hand on his back. And who it belonged to. Robbie…Collins just knew it. He was one of them who used to go after Angel. Hurt her in the hallways. If Collins didn't dislike his ex before, he really disliked him now. But something else was on his mind.

"Mark told you?" Angel smiled deeply rubbing his back and then putting it behind her own.

"He did. He was worried about you. Real worried. He still is…even though that's all Mark does…I understand why this time. Robbie was a real jerk." Angel said having no qualms with being truthful. "I don't know what you saw in him but…I just hope you make better choices in the future. Find guys who actually can admit that they're gay or at least don't beat up others to remind themselves that they have all the machismo even though they yearn for other guys." Angel stopped for a moment to look at purses avoiding Collins' eyes. Collins thought about what she said for a moment. He would choose better…this time.

Collins cleared his throat eager to change the subject, "I don't think we're gonna find something for Mark here." Angel just smiled and continued to look for herself. "I don't even know what to get him." Collins said with a sigh. He didn't know how corny he could go. Although he wanted to get him a meaningful present he didn't know if Roger would ridicule Mark or something for what he intended to hive him.

Angel shrugged moving on to the female accessories, "Neither do I. Last year I got him this camera carrying case…it was for the wrong type of camera. His camera was too big, but he tried. Tried to convince me it would work. He's a cute thing." Angel said taking a look at some jewelry. Collins couldn't help but think, 'You're kinda cute yourself.' He rubbed the back of his neck trying to think of something to say.

"So you're adopted huh?"

"How'd you guess?" Angel turned back with a smile now on her painted face, " The fact that may brothers and sisters are all different races? It's a big hint huh? Yeah, I'm adopted. I'm happy about it though. I'm so lucky to have parents that accept me in this get up." She said pointing to her tied dyed halter dress and now looking at the earrings. Collins shrugged about to say that it was beautiful, but he held his tongue. Angel was thinking, he noticed that much. She seemed to be looking through the same earring sections over and over again. Collins came closer and stopped her from turning the earring carousel.

"What's on your mind?" He asked assuming it would be more information dealing with Robbie bashing Angel in their freshman year.

"My birth parents." Angel said with a sigh putting her hands down and moving on to another display. Collins followed her close, concern on his face, "They gave me up for adoption because…well they were addicts and wanted the best for me. They knew that they couldn't provide for me. But I have a picture of my mother. And a painting that my dad did. He's a painter. Or was."

"Was?" Collins asked with a frown.

"He died. My mom too. They got AIDS. After I was born. They died when I was real young." Angel said quietly looking at a few hats and then looking at the gloves and scarfs. She grinned through her sadness, looking at the long evening gloves. Her fingertips touched them gently.

"I'm so sorry Angel." Collins whispered to her. He couldn't imagine what it was like. To never know the ones who brought you into the world. Sometimes Collins wished he didn't know they, but he knew that even through all of the lies, he did love them.

Angel didn't look up from the gloves and just continued, "Sometimes…I pretend that their still alive and that they are gonna come visit me one day. That my dad will have painted a painting just for me. And that my mom would explain how she got off drugs just for me. And how they wouldn't take me away from my adoptive parents but they would just want to be with me. Just be with me." Angel picked up a pair of the white satin gloves but put them back quickly, "Kinda stupid huh?"

Collins picked up the gloves she had put down, "No. Not at all." Angel looked up at him tears in her eyes with so much hope and wanting. He reached for one of her hands but pulled back when Roger came up to them.

"So I met this girl…ummm…guys I doubt Mark wants Cinderella gloves." Collins glared at him, which just made Roger shrug. Angel quickly wiped away a few tears.

"Did you find anything for Mark other than a nice young lady?" Angel asked quickly regaining her composure.

Roger shook his head, "But I found a nice guitar pic." He said pulling out a neon green guitar pick. Collins rolled his eyes his hands still on the gloves.

"Mark'll love it." Collins groaned. Somehow he wasn't surprised that the rocker went shopping for himself instead.

Roger shrugged again sticking it in his pocket, "So this trip was a total bust huh? Well, at least Mark got to get terrorized by your sister, Angel. That's enough to keep me amused for weeks." Roger said heading for the door.

Collins put down the gloves finally and followed Roger as Angel fell into step with him.

"I wouldn't say it was a total waste." Angel said quietly.

* * *

Collins winced as the front door of the Collins' residence squeaked.

"I really have to get that thing oiled." He mumbled to himself. With a sigh he started to head for the stairs but he had to stop. On the couch his father was sitting an iron grip on their cordless phone. His mother was sitting next to him. Her head in her hands.

"Mom…Dad?" Collins asked, "Is everything ok?" He asked his mind going immediately to his elderly grandparents. It was a miracle they had made it to their 90's as it was, but that wasn't what was wrong. Collins noticed his father was shaking. Shaking with anger. He didn't get up from the couch or take his gaze from the middle of the room.

"I just got off the phone with Neal Kinsman. Robbie's father." Collins' heart stopped for a moment.

"Dad, we're not friends anymore so whatever he said-" His mother ran up to him and slapped him in the face.

"Queer." She hissed.

Post: Evil ending…I know! Bah haha…yeah the next chapter will come real soon it's all written up I just need to proofread it. So no worries it will come soon. Please review, I'd like some feedback on this chapter cause I'm not too crazy about the way I wrote it maybe you could help me figure out why. Oh yeah I didn't own the Alice in Wonderland quote either!


	6. When You're Broken

Note: I still don't own RENT and I just realized I never said I don't own the song "Are We the Waiting" by Green Day. Of all of the chapters I think the song really fits with this one especially after the fight. Download it and you won't be sorry. I'm gonna take a bit of the last chapter to start with since it was a cliffhanger. Thanks all! Especially AngelxCollins, aspirer , and Laurel Ducky.

"Mom…Dad?" Collins asked, "Is everything ok?" He asked his mind going immediately to his elderly grandparents. It was a miracle they had made it to their 90's as it was, but that wasn't what was wrong. Collins noticed his father was shaking. Shaking with anger. He didn't get up from the couch or take his gaze from the middle of the room.

"I just got off the phone with Neal Kinsman. Robbie's father." Collins' heart stopped for a moment.

"Dad, we're not friends anymore so whatever he said-" His mother ran up to him and slapped him in the face.

"Queer." She hissed.

Collins just stared at her in shock his hand covering his face where she had just slapped him. He looked away unsure of what to say next. For a moment he wanted to tell them everything. Tell them that the golden boy, Robbie Kinsman, was his lover for year and got off on beating other kids who weren't "acceptable". Kids like Angel. But even if he did, Robbie had nothing to do with this. Sure he told on him once again, this however was about his family.

"I don't like that word." Collins said quietly dropping his hand to his side, " So you know the truth. It's who I am. I'm gay."

Collins' father stood up his hands still bunched into fists, "Who you are? Who you are, Thomas Collins is a respectable young man with a bright future. Yes, you may have your fun your…pranks. But you have a future. A future with a family."

"Maybe I do have a future with a family. It's just not the type of family you think of Dad." Collins said looking for help in his mother who was still standing by him. She refused to meet his eyes looking more hurt now than anything.

"You are going to settle down with a nice young girl, go to a respectable college and continue to be-"

"What Dad? Part of a perfect family? That image that you're so addicted to. The happy father, mother, son. Sometimes I think that you love that facade more than you love me or mom. No I'm pretty sure you do love it more. But it's a lie Dad. You are living in a fantasy realm. All you need is dragons and princesses and it'll be complete." Collins yelled at him now letting out his own anger.

"Well it has fairies now." His mother said quietly but bitter. Collins shook his head at her, "You're the worst though…at least have the dignity to leave him. You fall into the façade too. But I know you hate him and I know you'd rather pop your pills than listen to me. You can't be bothered with me. You've said more to me tonight than you have the past month."

"You leave your mother out of this!" His father barked at Collins.

"Now you defend her. Now you're fighting with someone else instead of her. First time in oh how many years?" Collins said holding his hands out his eyes intense, "I am just so sick of people lying about who they really are. At least I know who I am. I'm Thomas Collins and yeah I have a future ahead. I'm smart, I'll probably get a full scholarship to some school. And I'm gay. I like guys and I'm not gonna pretend that I don't. Because I know the difference between actual reality and imaginary worlds. I'm not gonna lie anymore. To anyone." Collins said rushing up the stairs. He was pretty sure he heard his mother yelling at him. Or maybe it was his father. Collins wasn't sure, he was too busy packing away an extra pair of clothes and a toothbrush. He headed for the door but stopped for a moment. Collins went over to his bookshelf and took a book entitled, "No Exit." His parents were ready for him when he came down the stairs.

"If you think for one minute that you're going to live this messed up life that you have in your head-" Collins walked past his father's screams and his mother's glares. He slammed the door behind him and broke out into a run. Truthfully, he hoped that his parents would follow him with the car. Tell him to come home and then they could either fight more or forgive him. He just wanted to know that he was worth the effort. When he reached the end of his block he turned around to look at his house. It was quiet. They weren't coming. Collins gulped and looked forward putting one foot in front of the other.

"This is spectacular, where the hell do you think you are going to go?" Collins asked himself in the night. All the houses were pitch black, everyone asleep. There was no light shining at all.

"Where the hell am I going to go?" He thought about sleeping in the park, he'd seen the few stray homeless, that lived in their utopian suburbia sleep there. As if the fates had decided that wasn't a good idea, it started to rain.

"Wonderful." Collins said closing his eyes. The power of the rain intensified and Collins was having a hard time seeing in front of him. But he just kept walking forward. One foot in front of the other. He didn't know how long he spent just walking, but it felt like forever. Finally his legs couldn't carry his wet body anymore, he stopped in front of a large house. Looking up at the house in front of him he had to laugh. It was Angel's house. It didn't sound like World War Three anymore but now it looked like a house from a snow globe. Large, at peace, and beautiful. Collins wiped the rain off of his forehead and headed towards the house. He knocked on the door lightly almost too afraid to have someone answer.

"It's late I shouldn't be doing this." He mumbled to himself about to turn around when the door opened. It was Nick again, his thumb still in his mouth. Collins smiled gently.

"Hey remember me?" Collins asked the small boy. Nick nodded his whole head bobbing then he closed the door on Collins.

"Apparently he didn't like me." Collins said to himself just as Angel reopened the door. She was dressed in gray sweatpants and a long white tank top. It was the first time Collins saw her out of drag. There wasn't a wig on her head either, he could see her natural hair short and buzzed probably for easy wig wear. He didn't know if it was the day they had or the fiasco that just happened with his parents but Collins was sure that right there and then, he was in love with her. She looked up at him with such concern and stillness. There was no doubt in his mind, she was going to help him. And there was no doubt in his mind that he loved her.

She walked out onto the porch and took his hand, "C'mon in honey, you're going to catch your death of cold all wet from the rain." She looked down at her brother, "Nick go back to bed. You don't always have to get the door you know…but thank you." Nick nodded and ran up stairs picking up a stuffed bear he had lost along the way. Collins stayed silent as Angel guided him to the kitchen.

"Here. Let me take this off…my goodness you're soaked." She slipped off his large coat and hung in over one of the chairs before going back to take off his flannel shirt which was dripping. Collins just let her strip him shaking gently from the cold.

"I can probably get some clothes from my dad. You could fit in them I think. Anything to get you out of this stuff." She said quietly taking the cap from his head and wringing it out over the sink. Usually Collins would have grabbed it and plopped it back on his head but he just let Angel drape it over the faucet.

"I'll be right back." Angel said patted him on the arm and running upstairs. Collins watched her go and looked down at the bag he had brought which was currently dripping all over the floor. He scooped it up and placed it in the sink. Unzipping it carefully he pulled out his book, it was ruined. With a sigh, he dropped it back in the bag.

A few moments Angel came down with large pajamas and handed them to Collins guiding him to the closest bathroom, "You can go ahead and change. Just drape your clothes over the shower curtain." Collins nodded and did as he was told silently. As he changed he couldn't believe what he was doing. He had just meet this person and yet he found himself wearing her father's pajamas.

When Collins came out Angel was waiting patently.

"Thank you." Collins said, speaking for the first time.

Angel just smiled gently, "You can stay here for the night. My brother Dawson just left. Sleeping over his friend's…well at least that's his usual excuse. You can stay the night." Collins nodded rubbing his arms the cold still in his skin.

"Thank you." He said again.

"Really honey it's no big deal. You're a…a friend." Angel said after faltering a bit. She turned to him and her jaw dropped, "Did…did someone hit you?" She asked grabbing a paper towel and wetting it before coming over. Collins reached up for where his mother had slapped him. When he touched the skin there he winced.

"Yeah." He said simply wincing again when Angel touched it with the paper towel. She stayed silent as she washed it and later put some ice on it. Collins felt like he owed her something now. She had helped him through the night without even a question as to why he was there. So he licked his lips and said quietly, "My parents found out."

Angel carefully took the ice pack off of his face and lay it on the table. She brought her eyes up to rest on Collins, "I take it they weren't happy."

Collins smiled bitterly, "No they weren't." Angel nodded putting her hands around his arm and pulling him out of the room.

"C'mon let's get you to bed." Collins nodded holding back a few tears. Angel noticed this.

"Let it out honey. It's ok. I won't tell." She said quietly rubbing his back as she brought him up the stairs and to her room. Collins let all the hurt he had within him pour out into his tears. All of the people he had to lose because he wasn't afraid to be himself. Angel guided him up the stairs slowly eyeing his footsteps in case he fell. With one last sniff Collins wiped away his tears with the back of his hand.

"I never got to say," Collins whispered as Angel brought him in front of her door, "I like your room."

Angel grinned deeply, "You're not supposed to be sweet when you're broken like this honey."

Collins smiled gently, "What can I say…I don't know the protocol." Angel chuckled softly not wanting to wake up the many members of her household. She opened the door to her room and brought Collins over to Dawson's bed. Collins immediately sat down and Angel smiled gently, "We need to pull the covers down first."

Collins looked down and stood up, "Oh yeah." Angel giggled lightly and pulled down the covers for him.

"You're just a bit tired, huh? Ok now it's ready." Collins had to smile and he climbed in. Angel pulled the covers over him. "If you need the bathroom at night it's to your left. Not to your right. If you go to your right you'll meet Laila and Harper. I doubt they'd appreciate you peeing on them."

"Left not right. Got it."

She stood over him for a moment and then nodded, "Goodnight Tom." She said quietly before moving over to her own bed.

"Goodnight Angel." He answered before falling asleep instantly.

Collins had a dream. At least he was pretty sure it was a dream despite its simpleness. There was no flying banana or dancing kangaroo. He just woke up, still in Angel's room, still the night it truthfully was. Angel slowly got out of her bed and joined Collins. She slipped under the covers and just put her arms around him as if they had held each other thousands of times before. A gentle snore told him that she feel asleep instantly. Collins just smiled knowing it was a dream and fell back asleep himself. At least, he thought it was a dream.

* * *

When Collins finally woke up a male figure was climbing through the window. Just as Collins was about to grab Angel's star lamp to pummel the intruder, the kid fell over and chuckled. 

"Nice Dawson. They'll never cast you as James Bond." He mumbled to himself getting up and seeing Collins for the first time. In his bed. The kid looked had light skin and floppy dirty blonde hair; he wore a simple Sex Pistols T-shirt and baggy jeans. He raised his eyebrow at Collins.

"Why grandmother…what big teeth you have." Dawson mumbled but smiled, "You must be Collins. I'm Angel's brother Dawson." He held out his hand to Collins who shook his firmly.

"Sorry I didn't know it was you…I'll.." Collins pulled himself out of Dawson's bed but Angel's brother shook his head.

"Naw, man, take a breather. It's no big deal. I just didn't think anyone would be in my bed. Just a shocker. But I've recovered." He nodded opening his backpack and pulling out a bag of pot from his back pocket. Slipping it into the backpack he peered over at Collins.

"You won't tell will you?"

Collins smiled and shook his head, "Naw. It's nice every once in a while to…go out there." He chuckled getting out of the bed anyway. Dawson laughed and zipped up his backpack throwing it in the small closet that seemed to be dominated by Angel.

"You're not bad there Tom Collins. Angel was right about you. Good to know." Dawson said putting his hand on the doorknob. He stopped for a moment and looked at Collins. "Can I talk to you for a minute, seriously?"

"Um…sure shoot." Collins didn't know if he was about to get questions about pot or why exactly he was sleeping in this guy's bed.

"My sister…brother…whatever. She really likes you. Don't mess it up ok?" Dawson asked Collins meeting his eyes.

'She likes me?' Collins thought. He cleared his throat and looked down at the ground before meeting Dawson's eyes again, "Yeah…yeah…I won't." Dawson smiled deeply and held the door open for him.

"My mom cooks on Saturdays. Beware food poisoning." He said with a chuckle. Collins followed Dawson down stairs feeling quite out of place in his pajamas. But it seemed like Dawson was the odd one to be in clothes. The many children that Collins saw yesterday were already in full motion except they were all wearing their pj's. The smell of cooking and burning filled his nose as they reached the kitchen. Angel was sitting at the table playing Old Maid with a sister and a brother Collins had yet to meet. She looked up from her cards and smiled.

"You slept pretty hard. You feeling better?" She asked as her sister picked a card from Angel's deck and screamed. Angel laughed, "Andrea you always choose the one on the end. You should change your strategy a bit honey." Andrea just sighed and moved over to her brother staring at the Old Maid card.

Collins nodded his hands searching for pockets that weren't there, "Yeah…I am." He eyed the woman cooking breakfast or battling it he wasn't quite sure. She was a larger woman, okay, she was rather plump. Apparently she had enjoyed many meals that weren't cooked by herself. She had large dark brown bologna curls which she held back with a rubber band. With a sigh she put her hand on her hips looking at Dawson.

"And where were you last night, Mister?" She asked him. Dawson rolled his eyes and poured himself a glass of orange juice.

"I would say Tony's but I know you wouldn't believe me." He looked over at Angel and Andrea who just giggled.

"No I wouldn't. Go sit and you have to eat my cooking." Dawson frowned as if it was a great punishment. He passed Collins as he went to the table.

"Run while you still can." He mumbled. Collins just laughed, a laugh that was long and full. Angel's mother turned and looked at Collins. The teen blushed, he was in her husband's clothes, and well…he was a random houseguest. But she didn't seem to mind.

"Oh so _you're_ Collins. My Angel has told us all so much about you." She said with a huge smile on her face, "I must say you look better in those things than Peter does. Peter is my husband. I'm Sybil. Feel free to call me that everyone does. Except my children…when they behave." Dawson grunted and his brother nudged him, Dawson nudged him back.

"Please to meet you I'm sorry I kind of crashed here-"

"Oh no Collins you're welcome anytime and any day." Sybil said nodding ignoring the toast that was burning. "Everyone is always welcome. Actually, I'm not even sure who half of these kids are." She giggled to herself her whole body shaking. Angel looked up at her beaming and then turned to Collins.

"See. You're welcome." She said picking up a card from her sister, "Ok I'm not going to be an Old Maid. I give up at this game. Sorry Dickie I know you like it." She said kissing her brother's head. The boy shrugged and put the cards back together.

"Take a seat Collins they don't bite. At least these two don't. Watch out for Laila though." Dawson warned before running over to save the black toast, "Oh mom do I really have to eat this?"

Collins took a seat next to Andrea when the two ninjas ran into the room.

"Dawson come play with us!" They begged pulling on their possible brother. Dawson shook them off wrinkling his nose.

"I'm too old for that baby stuff." The ninjas hung their heads. Collins couldn't help but feel bad for them. They were wearing the same ninja outfit and held an identical look of sadness. Maybe they were twins. Collins was about to ask but then he assumed that neither Sybil or Angel would know. He grinned and stood up.

"I'll play…what do I gotta do?" The ninjas looked up at him smiling through their black masks.

"You have to fight us!" They said taking his hand and pulling him into the back yard. Collins didn't protest and let the two boys lead him. He was pretty sure he heard Dawson say, "He doesn't know what he's getting himself into, does he?"

Collins had no clue that the little ninjas actually took karate classes. So a few kicks and punches later Collins lay on the grass panting dramatically. They were quite small so they didn't really hurt him, but they did catch him by surprise. One ninja sat on his chest and called out, "We have won! We have killed the tierack!"

"Tyrant." Collins whispered to him.

The ninja looked down at him, "Oh yeah. We have killed the tyrant!" Collins grinned and took a hold of the boy before jumping up and thrusting him into the air.

"What the unsuspecting ninjas didn't know what that the tyrants could cause others to fly even when he was dead!" Collins called out running around the yard with a ninja in the air. The kid was laughing full force and called out for more flying. Collins knew that his logic was a bit faulty in this but the ninja didn't seem to mind. Soon the other ninja was jumping up and down to be flown as well. Collins carefully put down the first ninja and picked up the other making noises as he did so. The first ninja followed him mimicking the noises that Collins was making.

Angel stood watching them from the kitchen a deep smile on her face. Sybil put her hand on her shoulder. "He's a nice boy." Angel didn't tear her eyes off of Collins who was now rolling on the ground with the boys. At least until they all jumped on him attacking him with tickles.

"He's amazing." Angel said quietly.

Post: Ok next chapter back at school, and it's all about the boys' relationships. Maureen finally shows herself when Mark gets the courage to ask her out…kinda. Collins asks Mark and Roger about Angel's love life, and Roger talks with April. And finally Collins makes a move!


	7. Tell Her

Note: I don't own RENT or Cabaret! Just happy borrowing. I know I said that there would be heavy April and Roger action in this chapter but I didn't count on Mark being so talkative. So that will have to bumped to another chapter. Hope you all don't mind.

"Bye-bye Mein Lieber Herr, farewell mine lieber herr it was a fine affair but now it's over!" Maureen Johnson sang in the Scarsdale cafeteria making full use of the chairs as a prop, "And though I used to care, I need the open air. Your better without me, you'll get on without me. Mein Herrrrr!" To indicate the end of the song she let her body go limp on the chair. The drama kids broke out into applause.

"Liza would be jealous!" A drama boy with a nose ring called out. Mark Cohen was also clapping for the curly haired actress who jumped up and curtsied. Roger eyed Mark and sighed. Collins just smiled eating his salad, everything was finally getting back to normal. For a few days Mark and Roger wouldn't let him be. Constantly offering their houses to him (trailer in Roger's case), but Collins would always decline politely. They also offered to beat his parents but Collins declined once again. He returned to his house the day after he crashed at Angel's. Even though he'd rather stay at 26 Zilch Street, he knew that he had to go home eventually. When he returned his parents gave him the silent treatment. They didn't even ask where he had been the night before, and Collins' mother managed to look through him as if he wasn't even there. But he was dealing, with the help of his worried friends.

"That was real good wasn't it?" Mark asked pointing to Maureen, "I bet she gets the main part in the musical this year. I mean that was great." His enthusiasm was apparently nauseating Roger who pushed his burger away.

"Really Mark please just ask her out." Roger sighed running his hands through his hair although he looked like he was going to pull his hair out by the roots.

Mark blushed, "Oh I couldn't."

Collins chewed on a cucumber and pointed to Mark with his fork, "How long have you had a crush on her? Remind me?" Collins asked knowing perfectly well how long it had been but he was trying to make a point.

Mark looked down in his lap, "Since kindergarten."

Collins shook his head at him and replied, "Sorry man but that's pathetic. Just ask the girl out! She won't bite you. She's a…somewhat normal girl, not some goddess that you think she is." Roger smirked watching Collins while Mark looked over at Maureen.

"Like you should talk, Col." Roger said putting his feet up on ShirleyNanetteGarret and putting his hands behind his head.

"Uhhh what?" Collins asked not seeing Mark's eon long crush making any connection to him.

Roger sighed, "I saw you two at the mall. You were giving Angel googgly eyes. You want to date her, ask her. Don't just stand there looking all…goggly eyed. Ask her out."

Mark's head snapped back to look at Collins a huge smile on his face, "You and Angel went goggly eyed?" He looked like he was going to do a dance of joy right then and there, "I knew you two would hit it off. After a while meeting you, Collins, I just knew it! You gotta go for it!"

Collins looked back and forth between his two friends feeling that now he was the one under fire. "I just…I don't even know if she has a boyfriend, ok?" He ate his salad hoping that they would somehow change the subject.

"Nope. She doesn't. She had one a few months before you came along but he lasted about a week." Roger explained, "Said she wasn't mature enough. Mark and I were gonna egg his car." He chuckled to himself.

Mark nodded chewing on his bologna sandwich, "If only we knew what his car looked like." Collins looked up at them and then went back to eyeing his salad. Mature enough? Collins scowled to himself wondering who the boy was so he could pummel him. Because of his aversion to violence, he thought up a good hearted prank that would cause more humiliation than a black eye.

"You should have hot wired the car and then driven it off to the football field. Release the air in the tires." Collins said as if he were giving Mark and Roger a step by step instruction in pranks. Then he snapped a piece of celery in half wishing he could have executed it.

Roger chuckled shaking his head, "I forgot we were in the presence of a master prankster. You need to do one man. And preferably on Robbie." He said tilting his head towards the jock who was guzzling can after can of soda while the rest of the jocks cheered him on. Collins glanced over at him. And I made fun of Roger's choice of intellectual partners, he thought to himself.

"Really," Roger started to say putting his feet down, "The two of you really need to get off your asses and ask them out. It's kinda sad. Two wimpy puppies."

"Oh, baby, I love puppies!" A high pitched voice said coming towards their way. April waved to Roger, "Hey there sweetie. Hi guys." She nodded to Mark and Collins before taking a seat on Roger's lap. "I missed you yesterday. You said you would call."

Roger tried to adjust his seating position but with April on his lap he had some difficulty. "Sorry April…uh…April. We have to talk later." Roger said quietly to the girl. Collins raised his eyebrow, was he finally going to break up with the girl? It was about time really. Collins picked up a tomato and tossed it in his mouth realizing that they were all putting it off making their move. At least they seemed to be.

Mark stood up from the table looking determined.

"Oh lord, boy, what _are_ you doing?" Collins mumbled to him. Mark ignored him and marched up to Maureen's table. Collins poked Roger and pointed to Mark. The rocker turned to look at his best friend despite April running her fingers through his hair.

"Oh my God." Roger murmured, "The little nerd got the nerve."

Mark cleared his throat as he reached the drama kid table. Maureen was applying some lipstick with the help of a compact which had "diva" spelt out in purple bubble letters. She seemed to take no notice of Mark. The other drama kids looked up at Mark as if he was a foreign substance. A nerd in their midst.

The filmmaker cleared his throat again, "Um. Excuse me, Maureen?"

Maureen looked up from her compact, "Yup what?" She asked looking kinda confused but then she smiled and pointed at him, "You're Mark right? We had fifth grade math together."

Mark smiled deeply, "Yeah we did…and kindergarten, first grade, third grade, fifth grade, and a current poly sci class." Mark numbered the classes on his fingers while Maureen looked uncomfortable, shifting in her chair.

"At least she knows his name…that's a plus right?" Collins whispered to Roger leaning over to him. April crossed her arms obviously not happy that Roger wasn't giving her enough of his attention.

Roger watched his best friend wide eyed, "I guess so…can't be a bad thing."

"So ummm…" Mark rubbed the back of his neck, "I was…wondering…wondering…" He stopped suddenly as if he just realized what he was doing. His face turned beat red.

"Yeah…you were wondering?" Maureen asked her patience seemed to be wearing thin with this guy she vaguely knew.

"I…was wondering…" Mark started all over again ignoring Maureen's deep sigh, "if you would be interested in catching a movie with me…or something like that." Roger and Collins grabbed each other by the shirt watching Maureen intently. They were preparing themselves for all options. Including depressed, lost Mark as well as happy, bouncy Mark. The second seemed just as scary as the first.

Maureen frowned and looked over at her friends who seemed just as interested in her response, "Oh Markie…I would like to…but I'm kinda with someone right now." A drama kid raised his eyebrow and mumbled, "Since when has that stopped you." Maureen glared at him and looked back up at Mark, "I'm really sorry."

Mark shook his head and waved his hand, "Oh no…that's fine. I…I understand." He clapped his hands together, "Ummm…it was nice talking to you…I really loved your…you know. Performance." Maureen smiled showing she appreciated his comment but then looked back at her compact.

"Ok uhh…" Mark started walking backwards and then without another word he ran to ShirelyNanetteGarett and slammed his head on the top of the table.

"Whoa Mark take it easy." Collins said rubbing his back, "I'm sorry man but…she knew your name. That's a plus right?" He said trying to be enthusiastic.

Mark didn't raise his head but he muttered, "Yeah…she did."

"It could have gone worse. She could have told you to go to hell." Roger said with a shrug although he did look slightly concerned for Mark. But then he turned to April who was picking out dirt from under her fingernails. Apparently that was all the comforting that Roger was going to offer Mark.

Mark raised his head and screamed at him, "You go to hell!" He got up out of his chair and stormed out of the cafeteria. Collins jumped up ready to follow him. But before he did that he put his palm on the table and with his other hand pointed at Roger.

"We're gonna have a looong talk about sensitivity." He grumbled at him before rushing after Mark.

"Mark!" Collins called out running into the hallway. He was prepared to search the school if he needed to, but with some thought, he was pretty sure where Mark ran to. Collins ran to the media center and pushed open the door to see Mark starting to edit one of his films. Licking his lips Collins put his hand on Mark's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, man." He whispered to him. Mark shrugged which pushed off Collins' hand. Collins stood in silence for a moment knowing that his friend was about to burst emotionally.

"Talk to me, man." Collins coaxed him gently.

Mark gulped and looked back at Collins his eyes filled with tears.

"Sometimes…I want to strangle him. He has girls falling all over him." Mark answered throwing his hands into the hair. "April adores him and he doesn't want to be bothered. And you know she's going to be replaced soon. He just uses them and moves on. He doesn't know how damned lucky he is." Mark sighed and took off his glasses for a moment to rub his eyes. "Collins…I haven't dated anyone since Nanette. Ok? Pathetic huh? It's fun to watch my best friend have girl after girl while I just…sit there. Alone." Mark replied putting his glasses back on and turning to his film not willing to look Collins in the eye.

Collins watched him carefully and said to him quietly, "I love Roger…but he can be clueless sometimes. If he keeps on this path I don't think he'll ever find true love. Just like you said one girl after another. I'm worried about him…" Collins wiped his face and then smiled, "But you I'm not worried about. Not in the love department. Cause you're a caring guy who only wants to love, settle down and have a boatload of kids. You're gonna find a girl who wants the same thing and you're just gonna fall head over heels for each other. It'll be beautiful. But you're probably gonna have to wait cause most high school girls don't have that mentality yet. Mark, you'll find love. I have no doubt." Collins said firmly, meaning every single word that came out of his mouth.

Mark looked down on the floor for a few minutes soaking everything in what Collins just told him. He cleared his throat and turned to face Collins, "I guess you're right. I think we need to have an…intervention or something with Roger." Collins nodded, it was probably called for. "And.." Mark started to say again, "thank you…I have to say…I'm happy we're friends. Cause if you weren't there to pick me up when I fell…I don't know what would have happened."

Collins smiled gently, "You're welcome." He put his hand on Mark's shoulder again and this time the filmmaker didn't shrug it off, "C'mon. We have to get to class soon." Mark nodded and put away his equipment following Collins out of the door.

Mark put his hands in his pockets and looked over to Collins, "Are you…you have to ask her out, Collins? You have to." Collins dropped his eyes, and then glanced at his friend.

"I want to…It's just kinda weird." Collins said putting his hands in his pockets as well. Mark tilted his head wanting more of an explanation. Collins bit his lip wondering if he was going to sound naïve or stupid. "I'm in love with her already. Actually in love. Not just a crush. I love her."

Mark smiled warmly, "Then tell her, Collins. Tell her."

* * *

Collins stood frozen in front of the door of Angel's household. There was not a movement in his body for many moments as he tried to think of a way to talk to her. To make her see how he felt about her. How he fell in love with her so quickly. But Maureen's rejection of Mark stayed firmly in his mind. What if Angel didn't like him back? Collins didn't expect her to love him, that would be too good to be true. However, he did hope that there was some type of affection, just something to know he wasn't way off track. So she wouldn't turn him down and rip his heart into little pieces.

"COLLINS!" A young voice screamed in his general direction. The two ninjas quickly ran to him hugging his legs. Collins finally relaxed and chuckled at the boys pulling them off of him.

"Hey guys. What are you two up to?" He asked a huge smile on his face. Angel's ninja brothers were quickly becoming dear to his heart.

"Fightin Andrea but she gave up." One said with a shrug. In the distance Andrea lay on the grass looking more interested in getting a sun tan than being a ninja victim.

"Yeah, wanna come fight us!" The other said getting into one of his karate stances. Collins bit his lip and looked up at the door.

"Pleasse!" A ninja begging jumping up and down with a hold on the bottom of Collins' coat. Collins looked at the door again and then set down the pair of white satin gloves that he was holding all along, on the welcome mat. He rung the doorbell, Nick was there in less than a second.

"Can you get Angel for me, Nick?" The boy nodded and ran back into the house. The ninjas grew restless and jumped up and down.

"Play with us!" Collins smiled and nodded taking one ninja under each of his arms. They squealed but were obviously having fun with huge smiles on their faces. One of the ninja's kicked Collins in the butt when he walked them out to the front lawn. He carefully dropped them and rubbed his butt leaning his head back, groaning in fake pain.

"Oh you got me! On my best feature!" Collins called out before falling to the ground. The ninjas giggled and jumped on top of him wanting to claim Collins as their kill once again.

Angel stepped out onto the porch and smiled when she saw Collins playing with her brothers. She took a step forward to join them when her pumps stepped on some slippery. Looking down she saw the white satin gloves covered in a protective bag. She bent down and picked up the gloves holding her breath, tears starting to fill her eyes.

Hearing someone come out of the house, Collins turned his head to see Angel gazing at the gloves astonished. She took in a deep breath, her hands still squeezing the gloves. Blinking away the tears she whispered to herself, "That's it. I'm done. I'm in love." Angel wiped her face and walked down the steps of her house moving closer to Collins and the ninjas.

"If you would excuse me boys." She said her eyes glued to Collins. The ninjas looked less than happy but got off of Collins who sat up. Angel knelt down next to him and put the gloves down on the grass by him. Then she reached out with her hands cupping his face, leaning into him until their lips met. Collins was taken by surprise but he wasn't about to object. He kissed her back while closing his eyes slowly, letting the rush take over his whole body.

"Ewwwwww!" One of the ninja's screamed, "Why do all the good things have to be ruined by kissing? Like in Star Wars! It was so good till they kissed!" The other ninja nodded in agreement and made heaving sounds.

Andrea wandered over to the ninjas and took each one by the hand, "C'mon you two, you can go attack Laila." As she led them away from Angel and Collins a small smile on her face.

Collins and Angel parted and looked each other in the eyes. They both smiled deeply and leaned in for another kiss. Their lips eager for the new taste of true love.

Post: Awness? I gotta say I realized my love all over again for Mark and Collins' friendship in this. It was also good to get Mark talking and not bumbling. I love his bumble but the boy is serious at times too. Next Chapter: Angel meets Collins' parents and is determined to win them over. And that Roger/April stuff I promised from before.


	8. Life and Lavender

Note: I don't own RENT or the Game of Life…which is the best game ever. Although Star Wars Life is a close second. Sorry this took a bit long but now the chapters are coming to me pretty fast. And as always thanks for the reviews, they really keep me going and motivated. Much love!

Mark watched Angel in fascination as she picked up a fine sharpie marker and attempted to give the pink little peg a skirt. Roger was counting his Game of Life money and frowned, "Boy my life sucks. Sure I got like fifteen kids…two damn cars full but I can't even afford them!" He exclaimed throwing down the money on the board.

"Someone's a bit…tense?" Collins noticed, his arm firmly attached to Angel's waist as she gave the peg hair similar to her favorite wig. When she finished she smiled deeply and placed it in Collins' orange car. A few kids were in the backseat of the game piece along with a blue peg at the wheel. Angel immediately picked up the blue peg and attempted to give it a goat tee.

Roger sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "It's just a stupid game anyway. I mean no one can have that many kids." He got up from the floor and went into the fridge grabbing a soda can.

Mark tilted his head, "Angel, what are you doing?" She smiled brightly and pushed the blue peg close to Mark's face.

"See he looks like Collins! I even made his cap." She said with a giggle putting him back in the car picking up their first daughter to decorate. Collins smiled deeply at her, they had just told Roger and Mark the good news. Mark spent a good twenty minutes hugging Angel then hugging Collins then hugging Angel and so on and so on. Roger just looked away, which blew some warning sirens in Collins' head. There was something going on, Roger didn't even kid him about finally getting the guts to ask her out. Collins knew he

would have to corner Roger eventually…but…Angel was being too cute. Normally, boyfriends would be put off by Angel's sudden decision that they would get married and have four little pegs of their own. But it didn't bother Collins in the least, that's what he dreamed his life would be in the future. And he was invigorated to know that Angel felt the same way.

"Do you mind if our daughter has curly hair?" She asked him biting her lip as if it was a question of life or death.

"Sure why not." Collins said with a chuckle, "Your gonna get more marker on your finger than on those tiny things." Angel just shrugged not seeming to mind but dropping the pink peg.

"Oh Mark, I can do you!" She called out taking out his peg and scribbling a pair of glasses on it. Collins carefully picked up the daughter she dropped and put her back in the car. Note to self, don't let Angel carry our first daughter, Collins thought.

Mark just eyed her and spun the spinner. He moved his blue car along the track, "Dammit! Why do I always end up on the tax space!" He groaned counting out the money, "My life sucks, too." Roger sat back down sipping on the coke looking out into space.

Collins looked at him concerned, something was definitely up. Mark left him wide open for a friendly put down. There were so many options. There was, "yeah I've been telling you that for years" or "well you suck too"…more snide comments then Collins could imagine. But Roger didn't say a word he just stared out into space.

Angel spun for her and Collins clapping her hands when they reached there, "We get to go on a cruise!" Collins frowned his mind going back to the game.

"Sadly Angel, we must pay for that. And may I remind you…" Collins held up the few bills they had left. Angel sighed and put her head on his shoulder.

"Well…it's nice to dream." She wrapped her arms around Collins' one arm and closed her eyes. Collins looked down at her and smiled.

"So does that mean you guys are bust?" Mark asked pointing to their life tiles, "You cash those in." Collins shook his head gently looking back down at Angel.

"I think that we're good." Angel snuggled closer to him.

Mark pulled the pegs out of his car deciding the game had outplayed its worth. He sighed deeply, "I need a girlfriend." Collins eyed him and Mark held up his hands, "I know, I know. Boatloads of babies and soul mates, I know."

"Soul mate?" Roger asked and then laughed bitterly, "No such thing." He got up from the floor and pulled out a packet of cigarettes. "I'm gonna go smoke." Collins figured this could be his opportunity, they were the only two who smoked. Angel just wasn't really crazy about it and Mark sneezed anytime nicotine got close to his face.

"I'll come with." Collins said starting to get up kissing Angel's head as he did.

Roger mumbled, "A personal smoke. And then I'm off. Night, guys." He headed up Mark's basement stairs. There was complete silence in the room. Collins sat back down giving Angel a worried look. Mark started to finish up cleaning the game looking spent.

"We need to talk to him." Angel said quietly making sure to make eye contact with Collins and Mark. "He can't go on living his life like this. If he does he's going to end up alone and unhappy. We have to talk to him."

Mark cleared his throat, "I'll try on my own." Collins raised his eyebrow.

"You ain't gonna…explode on him?" Collins questioned knowing that Mark had a lot of pent up emotions that would only complicate the Roger issue.

"Yeah Markie, I think Collins is right." Angel said staying Mark's busy hands and putting away the board game herself, "I think this needs to be a group effort. So we can keep an eye on each other, too." Mark shrugged relenting to the idea although it was clear that it wasn't exactly what he wanted. Angel closed the lid of the game and went to go put it in the game cupboard that the Cohen household had.

"Sorry to run out on you Mark…but I gotta go walk Angel home and still get in by 12." Collins said getting up from the ground.

"Since when do you care about respecting your curfew?" Mark asked with a pout. His puppy dog pout, Collins had to avert his eyes. He always caved in with Mark's puppy dog pout.

"Since my parents have decided I'm off to gay bars every night sleeping with random men and starting on many illegal drugs.." Collins mumbled rubbing his face.

"Is that what they think?" Angel asked raising her eyebrow and slowly walking back to him.

"No clue, they don't talk to me…but I don't wanna push it." He explained rubbing his face again. Frankly, Collins was kind of surprised that they even let him stay in the house. He assumed that because of the way he mouthed off, he would be banished from the Collins' family portrait forever. And as much as he wanted to say that he didn't want to be apart of the family anymore…he did. When it came down to it, they were the ones who created him. That was something Collins couldn't ignore.

"They still aren't talking to you?" Angel asked watching his eyes.

"No…silent treatment extrodinare." Collins said with a deep sigh. It wasn't like he wasn't used to it. His mother barely talked to him as it was but at least she seemed somewhat satisfied by his presence.

"Well…" Angel started to say taking his hand gently, "Maybe I can change that." Collins' eyes went wide. Sure Collins wanted to announce to the world that he was in love with Angel, the best looking lady in the universe, but his parents? They were still getting used to the idea of their son being gay…unleashing Angel on them…

"If you introduce yourself as my boyfriend I think that could get them talking again Angel but…I doubt it would be pleasant talking." Angel walked up to him and kissed him gently.

"Don't worry about it. Angel's here to fix everything. Ok, I can't make your parents understand completely, but I'll start chipping away at them. Don't you worry." She kissed him again, "And Collins don't drool between kisses it's not very becoming." She said with a laugh and smacking him gently on the chest.

Mark chuckled a bit but tried not to for Collins' sake. Collins wiped his mouth and frowned, "I did not drool!"

"It was emotional drool…" Angel said stopping suddenly searching for something. "Sweetie?" She asked apparently trying to give Collins a pet name, "No that's kinda…innocent."

"And I ain't innocent?"

Angel laughed, "How about…darling? Think that fits."

Collins smiled and nodded putting his hands around her waist, "Fits like a glove."

"Not like my pretty gloves!" Angel said with a deep smile. As soon as Collins and Angel had finished up on the lawn the day before, she put them away in her hope chest. Angel explained that she would only wear them on special occasions like her mother saved her pearls. They weren't as expensive, but Angel held them dear.

"Gloves?" Mark asked, "Ok it's official you two are dating, I don't get your inside cuteness things….or dirty things now that I think about it."

Angel blushed and Collins laughed, "It's the pure glove type Mark, not the 'no glove no love ' type of glove." Mark sighed in relief he couldn't deal with condom talks at the moment. Angel giggled and patted Collins' chest.

* * *

"So…tell me about your parents." Angel said putting her hands behind her back as she walked Collins home. Collins shrugged putting his hands deep into his pockets.

"I don't know…ain't much to tell. They hate each other, they hate me…you know your normal family." He said looking off into the distance, jumping when he felt something warm in his pocket. Angel had slipped her hand inside and interlaced her fingers with his. Collins looked over at her and smiled gently looking back at the ground.

The two of them stayed quiet for a few moments just listening to the breeze and the muffled sounds coming from the surrounding houses. Angel's eyes darted back and forth on the ground. Collins tilted his head knowing she was thinking, he was about to ask her what was on her mind but then she whispered, "I love you…I know it won't replace your family troubles but…I do. I love you." Angel's eyes lifted to meet Collins, blushing slightly. Collins could tell by the slight blush on her cheeks that she wasn't expecting anything back. Perhaps a "I like you" or "isn't this a bit soon". Angel took her hand out of his pocket and let it hang at her side. Her eyes were looking straight ahead.

Collins stepped in front of her holding her shoulders carefully. His deep brown eyes now meet hers. Carefully, he pulled her into a hug.

"I love you, too. And I'm not just saying that because you said it first…I really do. It's good to know I'm not alone in the whole…love thing." Angel breathed in deeply and hugged him back.

"It is…" She murmured as Collins kissed her on her forehead. It was such a chaste act, but Collins was sure that he felt heat leave his body and enter Angel. She shivered against his skin although she wasn't cold. Not in the least.

Reluctantly, they parted although their hands stayed clasped together as they walked.

"So..." Angel sighed blinking a few times, "Your parents…tell me something. Something I can use."

Collins looked around the area as if he was going to find the answer on his neighbor's lawn. And oddly enough, he did. Collins pointed to a flower.

"My mom loves the smell of lavender." He said to her. Angel nodded and dipped down to pull the lavender out by the roots of the garden. Collins held back a giggle, "Angel, I don't want my neighbors disowning me either."

Angel slapped him gently, "You're parents haven't disowned you, don't talk like that…and…" She looked back at the garden biting her lip, "I'll make it up to them somehow." Collins traded her hand for her waist.

"I'm sure you will…" He slowed down in front of his house. Having Angel right there next to him made him realize something that he never realized before. His house was huge. Although his mother never worked a day in her life, his father's job paid well. It also helped that his grandparents gave most of their stock shares to their children before they left for Florida. But it wasn't just it's size that really bothered him, it was the fact Angel's house was the same exact size. However, Angel's house was full to the brim with people singing, playing, talking, just living. Collins' house, however, was more of a mausoleum. His parents moving from room to room, not living. Just being.

"Nice house." Angel commented noticing the "Collins" monogrammed on the mailbox. She pointed towards the house, "The bay window…always wanted one of them." Collins looked up.

"That's mine actually. My room. It's…it's nice." Collins said with a nod starting to feel himself get nervous. Almost immediately Angel kissed his cheek.

"You'll be fine. C'mon. Time to shock your parents into speech patterns." Angel said with determination picking off the roots of the lavender. Collins laughed shaking his head finding new confidence in himself, although he had to wonder how Angel knew him so well. He pulled out the keys from his pocket and opened the door slowly.

"Mom? Dad?" It was the same drill every time. They would be there but they wouldn't answer. When Collins got what he expected he motioned for Angel to come in. She was now straightening her wig and flattening down her skirt which had gotten a little wrinkled from sitting on the floor.

"You look fine." Collins whispered to her before moving further into the room, "Uh…Mom, Dad…come here I…I want you to meet someone." He glanced back at Angel looking worried. She winked at him, and he knew it would all be ok.

Collins' father dragged himself into the room his paisley tie still tied tightly around his neck even though he left work hours ago. Collins' mother came down the stairs her eyes on Angel right away. Angel glanced over at her and smiled deeply.

"Umm…" Collins started to say, his father crossing his arms and his mother staring at Angel, "This is Angel. We're together." Collins' mother did an about face on the stairs but stopped when Angel called out.

"Wait! Wait! Mrs. Collins, I brought you some lavender." Angel said going up a few stairs to meet her, "Tom told me that you liked them." She handed the lavender to her with an innocent smile. Collins' mother stared at the flowers as she had Angel a minute ago. Skeptical and unsure. But then she took them from Angel's hand.

"Thank you." She muttered before walking up to the bedroom and shutting the door quietly. Angel watched her and called up the stairs, "Nice meeting you, Mrs. Collins."

Collins' father shook his head, "I can't believe this. It isn't bad enough that you are gay now you have to go after transvestites, too? I mean couldn't you at least have dated a closeted kid who dressed like a straight-"

"Dad!" Collins yelled his hands in his fists, "Don't tell me who or who not to love." Angel came down the last few steps and placed her hand on Collins' shoulder calmly.

"Love?" Collins' father scoffed, "You don't know what love is. You're eighteen."

Collins stood his ground, the hand on his shoulder was giving him even more strength, "I do know what love is. Now I do…and I know I'm young. But I've never been more sure of anything in my life." Angel's stared up at him her eyes wide. He really did love her, it wasn't just a dream.

Collins' father shook his head again turning away now and heading for the kitchen. Collins let out a sigh knowing that would be the only verbal conversation he would probably have with his parents for weeks. Angel circled Collins so they were now face to face.

"You really mean all that? Everything you've said tonight?" She asked him quietly.

Collins nodded cupping her face, "I do. I mean it all." Angel titled her head towards his hand nuzzling it. Closing her eyes for a moment she smiled.

"Well…it could have gone worse." She whispered to him lifting up her head and heading to the door. Collins walked with her his hands in his pockets again.

"Yeah I suppose…not much screaming. And you got my mom to talk which is a revelation." Angel smiled and looked up the stairs.

"I think she just needed something nice for a change…not that you aren't nice!" Angel replied holding her hands out worrying he would take it the wrong way.

Collins chuckled leaning his back against the wall, "So…I'm just nice?" Angel giggled a bit before kissing him slowly, her bottom lip lingering on his top.

"Among other things." She murmured in his ear. With that she winked at him and opened the door, "See you later, darling…no…" She sighed in the doorframe, "I don't think I like it. I need a good pet name for you. And a label too. You know Mark's cute one and Roger the hot one…your…" After a few minutes of thought she shrugged, "I'll get back to you." Collins pulled himself from the wall although he felt like he could stay there forever just remembering their kiss.

"You do that." He said with one quick peck on the cheek. Angel raised her eyebrow,

"And that's the official goodbye kiss I get on your porch?" She put her hands on her hips faking her disgust, "My my Thomas Collins I'm-" Her words where stopped by Collins' lips impacting her own. Her arms lifted to wrap around his neck while Collins' hands gripped her waist. Their lips parted to allow their tongues to explore each other. Pulling back both of them blinked trying to make their eyes focus on each other through the haze.

"Better?" Collins asked her with a smirk.

"MMmmm…" Angel said letting her hands linger on his neck for a moment. "I better go…goodnight Collins." She let her hands fall and strutted away from him. When she reached the sidewalk she started to skip and let out a squeal. Collins watched her fade into the darkness a deep grin on his face.

"Goodnight my Angel."

Post: So not my fav chapter but hey they can't all be jewels. Next Chapter: Mark plans his birthday blast with a few surprises. Benny brings Collins a message from Robbie. More April/Roger action all well…I didn't realize how much of their relationship would be under the surface but that seems to be all they will allow.


	9. A Social Morning

Note: Yup still don't own RENT…could I interest you in a RENT rpg? That I own (click on my profile for more details). This chapter is kinda short I know but the next one is gonna be so big..I might have to cut it in half. All of this really is a lead up to the next chapter in general, but important…and I hope it's kinda funny. Thanks for all the reviews as always! I love to see 'em. Oh and pardon Collins bad language.

It was morning at Scarsdale High and all of the students slowly made their way to their lockers, then to their friends lockers, and then when there was no other locker to visit they would drag themselves to class. They tried hard to convince themselves that school really was about the social aspect and not so much with the learning. Collins entered the school looking for his friends in the hallways. He never used his locker anyway, but apparently Roger did. Collins saw the rocker kicking his locker with all of the strength in his body. Collins raised his eyebrow walking up to him, "Uh…Rog, I don't know if your locker's gonna open now. You hurt it." He pointed to the huge dent that Roger made when kicking it. The rocker threw his back against the locker and crossed his arms.

"This is just great." He grumbled glaring at every kid in the hallway that passed by.

Collins leaned his hand on the neighboring locker, "So what you leave in there your cigarettes? I refuse to believe your upset over not being able to access your schoolbooks."

"Is it that obvious?" Collins chuckled patting his hand on Roger's shoulder.

"There's a reason they call it an addictive drug, Davis." Collins went into his pocket and slipped him one making sure the teachers watching for the students couldn't see.

Roger sighed in relief, "I owe you. My first born will be yours." He pushed the cigarette down into his pocket.

Collins laughed standing up and readjusting the backpack on his shoulder, "What makes you think I will allow you to procreate? I think we have enough Roger Davises in this world as it is." He said winking at him. Roger shrugged and started to walk towards their first period History class, Collins by his side.

"If that game yesterday was a indication about the future there will be many little Davises running around." Roger pointed out fiddling with the cigarette in his pocket. Collins slapped his palms on his face and widened his eyes.

"The world may end." He gasped until Roger faked a punch to his friend's stomach. Collins just laughed putting his arm around his shoulders, "So speaking of the game yesterday why were you pissy?"

Roger got tense, "I wasn't pissy." He grumbled.

"Like you ain't pissy now because I brought it up." Collins said poking him in the chest. A student passing eyes grew to see Collins' arm around Roger's shoulder. Collins gave the kid a queen wave as they went on.

"I'm fine….I-" Roger started to say until April came into view. She was holding her books to her chest and her eyes were on the ground. A few kids in the hall screamed at her to watch where she was going when she almost collided with them. But April kept her eyes on the white tiles. Collins looked over at his friend for an explanation.

"You have something to do with that?" Collins whispered to him, "Would you?" Roger rolled his shoulder to get Collins' arm off.

Roger leaned down to take a drink from a water fountain, "I broke up with her." After taking a few sips, he came back up wiping his mouth, "Is that a crime?" Collins thought about that for a moment keeping his eyes on April. She stopped in front of him and Roger. Her whole face turned beat red and she slipped pieces of hair behind her ear. With a sob she ran off.

Collins watched her and said quietly, "It might be. How the hell did you break up with her? Through a note or something?" He asked, he knew that April could be emotional at times but this seemed…beyond normal.

Roger shook his head, "I sat down with her and explained I wasn't ready for a relationship that she wanted. I tried so hard to let her down easy…I know I'm not the best boyfriend in the world…and I recognized that. I have to..fix myself before I go loving other people. She just…didn't take it too well."

Collins nodded looking down on the floor, "That's good…not that April so upset but…what you said." He looked up at his friend and smiled gently. Angel, Mark, and Collins were ready to initiate an all out intervention. But it seemed like Roger actually had a grasp of himself and his weaknesses. Collins couldn't help but feel proud of him. Roger on the other hand just shrugged. Collins opened his mouth to talk when Mark rushed up to the two of them and handed them each an envelope.

"Did you have to write me a letter Cohen? I'm right here?" Roger said looking down at the letter. Mark sighed and rubbed his temples a migraine was probably on its way.

"No, it's invitations to my party this weekend." Mark explained looking through the rest of the envelopes he was holding. All of them were clearly labeled and they even looked color coded.

"This weekend?" Collins asked opening the card, "Thanks so much for the warning, bro."

Mark frowned, "You guys know it's my birthday! So I'm having it on my birthday." Roger read over the card and pointed to the last few words on it.

"A piñata? Mark, how old are we? Seven?" Mark rolled his eyes clearly exasperated by his friend's less than helpful comments.

"My mom still thinks I'm seven I have to humor her." Mark said with a deep sigh. Collins giggled reading the rest of the card.

"All we need is a clown…oh wait Roger's gonna be there so we're covered!" Collins said, quickly jumping out of the way when Roger tried to push him. Mark smiled just a bit although he still seemed frustrated.

"Ok you'll both be there right?" Mark asked looking hopeful. Both Roger and Collins nodding slipping the card in their back pockets almost simultaneously. Collins lifted his finger to point to a figure headed towards Mark.

"Drama queen at eleven o'clock." He mumbled as Maureen ran over to Mark. She grabbed hold of his arm.

"Oh Mark I have to ask you a question about the party….oh hey guys." She said waving to Roger and Collins. Roger just looked confused, he had assumed that Maureen didn't know he existed even though he had more classes with the girl than Mark ever did. Collins on the other hand knew her from theatre productions. They were once brother and sister in one odd odd version of a Neil Simon play.

Mark blushed instantly, "Um yeah sure…what do you need to know?"

"Well…I was wondering if we could bring dates…cause my uh…Jo is well. I haven't gotten to see…him in a while and I hoped I could bring him along." Mark's previously red face turned now to a bright white. Collins was pretty sure he was glowing he was so white.

"Uh yeah. That's fine…the more the merrier." Mark managed to say even though his voice was uneasy. Maureen squealed and hugged Mark kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you SO much Mark. You're a lifesaver. I'll see you at the party ok?" Maureen said walking away before he or the other two boys could answer. Collins bit his lip while Roger still had a look of confusion on his face.

"Let me get this straight…" Roger started running his hand through his hair, "You invited the girl you have a crush on to your birthday party hoping that you could score. Even though she has a boyfriend." Mark looked at his red converse shoes.

"That's sick, man." Roger said nodding, "Even I recognize that."

Mark looked up pouting, "But but…she kissed me." Collins held back a chuckle and grabbed Mark's face planting a kiss on his cheek.

"That's how Maureen kissed you. There was nothing to it." Collins explained. Now Mark looked confused.

"Do you want to encourage the rumors that we're dating and having sex on the Principal's desk when she goes to pee?" Mark asked his eyebrows raised. Roger laughed hard leaning against the wall and slamming his fists on the wall as he did so.

Collins shrugged a huge smile on his face, "They amuse me. You gotta get your humor from somewhere. I like the one that says we are gonna elope to the Netherlands and get married." Mark sighed rubbing his temples again.

"Why aren't there any rumors about you and Roger?" Mark asked pointing to the rocker.

Roger grinned until he saw another kid approaching them. Except this time, it was a person they all despised.

"Benny, what a displeasure. What do you want?" Roger almost growled at the boy. It was bad enough that he was a wanna-be that was elevated to popular status. That type of move was always seen as a betrayal by the lower cliques. Then there was the actual betrayal in which Benny used to be somewhat friendly with Collins. As that went out of fashion, so did Benny's affection for Collins. However, the boy didn't seem to be daunted by Roger's words and looked to Collins.

"I have a message for you." He said simply. Mark raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms.

"A message?" Collins asked all of a sudden thinking he was in the mafia or something of the sort. "From who…" But as the words left his mouth he realized exactly who. Benny must have seen the realization on his face and motioned for him to follow him. Mark shook his head.

"Don't…" Collins looked back at Mark's worried face. He supposed that it was a possibility, that Benny was just drawing him away from Mark and Roger so the jocks could jump him. But something told him that it had nothing to do with retribution. Only resolution.

"I'll see you guys in class." Collins called to them going after Benny. Mark looked away disgusted while Roger watched him with a look of disappointment. Glancing back at them he realized that their fear for his safety wasn't actually what was on their minds. They thought he might go back to Robbie…and betraying Angel.

Collins and Benny turned the corner while the bell rang. Students rushed to get to class but the two teens stood still waiting for the halls to empty.

"So...what does he want?" Collins asked his eyes scanning the hallway for goons to pop out from the lockers ready to jump him. But Benny and Collins were completely alone.

"He just wants to talk to you. Wants to apologize for hurting you." Benny explained in a plutonic way. There was no hint of anything more than just a friendship in Benny's words. Collins watched him for a moment and laughed harshly.

"You don't know…you…?" He laughed again, of course not. Why would Robbie out himself to anyone? Especially a lackey like Benny. Collins told himself that he must have just explained to Benny that he felt remorse for hurting his former "best friend".

"Tell him to go fuck himself." Collins said with a nod patting Benny on the shoulder, "You can quote me. Please do. You can say, 'Collins, the faggot, told me to tell you to go fuck yourself'…for once." Collins walked away from Benny but then turned pointing to him, "You can add that last bit, too. He'll blush like hell." Right then and there Collins walked away from Robbie Kinsman forever. He would be lying if he said there weren't any good moments. But the bad overweighed the good, and Collins was now more secure. He knew that he could never be with someone who could hurt others. He would only be with the select few that loved everyone instantly without judgements and would simply love the world. People like Angel.

Collins slipped into his classroom getting a worried glance from Mark and a glare from Roger. Collins sat down grateful their teacher had failed to begin class. Pulling out a piece of paper he scribbled, "I told Benny to tell Robbie to fuck himself." He passed it on to Mark.

Mark smiled deeply showing it to Roger who sighed in relief. The filmmaker wrote on the paper and handed it back to him, "Next time watch your language. You can tell an ex off without it." When Collins read the message he laughed out loud which resulted in a glare from the teacher.

"Oh sorry." Collins mumbled putting the note in his back pocket shaking his head at Mark who chuckled in response.

Post: Yay no more Robbie…ok Collins ain't getting off that easy but for now he will. Next Chapter: Mark's birthday party, friendships made, re-cemented, and flirtations acted upon. Along with all of the cake and presents! If this were really RENT, this next chapter would be La Vie Boheme.


	10. Piñata

Note: Thanks so much for all of the lovely reviews, you guys do keep me going. This is longer than any of the other chapters but it is one of the best in my opinion. So try and stuck it out. Go take a break or something if need be. Sorry if the spacing is kinda weird, fanfiction hasn't been nice to me lately.Enjoy!

Roger sat on Mark's basement couch blowing up a green balloon. As the balloon got larger, the words "Happy Birthday" could be read. Collins was busy trying to tie his own purple balloon, but his large fingers were getting in the way.  
"Stupid…thing…" He mumbled to himself as he attempted to slip the rubber off of his finger. The whole balloon went flying around the basement blowing out all of the air. Collins groaned and lay down on the floor spread eagle. "I give up." He sighed, "Give me a math problem or a essay to write but no…no…balloons." Collins whimpered shaking his head.

Roger raised his eyebrow while quickly tying off his balloon and flicking it at Collins, "Aren't we dramatic today? You gonna try to out do Maureen?" Roger asked with a smirk. Collins giggled putting his hands on his chest, "I can't believe that he thought that he could still get with her. I like her company…so I don't mind. But really. If she's bringing a date…" He sighed closing his eyes, "This is going to be one interesting party." The doorbell rang, Collins got up from the floor and smiled, "Angel." "You have Angel radar now?" Roger questioned with a smile.  
"Naw, I can hear her voice a mile away." Collins informed him heading up the stairs. Roger nodded, "Wait…are you saying your girlfriend is a loud mouth?" Collins picked up a balloon and spiked it down to hit Roger in the head. The rocker cringed and chuckled taking up another unblown balloon.

When Collins reached the door, Mrs. Cohen was already greeting Angel and Mimi both in bright party dresses. Although Collins had only seen the woman a few times he really did like her. It was a pity that she had such a demanding job, Mark told him that she did more night shifts than day. Apparently it was effecting her brain.

"Oh who are you two pretty ladies? Have we meet before? I'm Mark's mother, Mrs. Cohen, but you can call me Peggy." She said with a huge grin at Mimi and Angel. The latter just grinned probably flattered more than anything.  
"Mrs. Cohen it's me…it's Angel." She said to her gently not wanting to embarrass her.

Mark's mother stared at Angel for a moment before gasping, "Oh my…Angel…that's a nice dress." She was still in shock her hand on her chest. Angel giggled walking in, "Thank you. This is my friend Mimi-" She stopped the minute she heard Collins chuckling about Mrs. Cohen's mishap. Angel bit her lip but couldn't hide her smile.

"You're very rude." She winked at him before running into his arms and hugging him close. They loosened their hold on each other to share a few kisses.

Mrs. Cohen turned to Mimi again, "Pleased to meet you dear." Mimi held back a laugh and nodded.

"Pleasure." She switched the two gift bags which contained presents for Mark from one hand to the other. With sigh she looked to Collins and Angel who were still letting their lips getting reacquainted. "Girl, do you ever come up for air?" Mimi asked shaking her head grinning. Angel pulled back from Collins and glanced over at her friend.

"Breathing is highly overrated." Collins rested his head on her shoulder to let out a fit of giggles. Just having her near him made him feel like he was high, dizzy, and drunk all at once. And Angel didn't have any of the nasty after effects that some of the other substances did.. Angel rubbed the back of his head gently.

"C'mon, baby, we gotta go..oh! That's it!" Angel said backing away and holding Collins at arms length. "Your perfect pet name is baby!" She hugged him again. Collins didn't argue and hugged her back.

Mimi smirked, "It took you that long to come up with such a common pet name?" She teased her friend. Angel stuck her tongue out at her and pulled Collins towards the basement.

"Sadly we must be somewhat social. Being it's the cute one's birthday and all." Angel explained as they went down the stairs. She frowned when only Roger came into view. "Where's the birthday boy?" She asked.

Roger sighed, "Nice seeing you two Ang, he's getting ready. Maureen's coming so he has to look immaculate"

Angel guided Collins to a set on the couch next to Roger, "I thought she was with someone…" Angel started to say.

"She is. And he's coming with her." Collins said with a nod, "The boy is still hoping"

Angel shook her head, "Oh well I'm all for hope but…sometimes…you gotta just…move on. Oh poor Markie." Mimi inched her way down the stairs slowly. Angel held out her arms, "Sorry Mimi, sweetie, didn't mean to shut you out. Come here!" Mimi shrugged and sat by Angel feet who immediately began to braid her long dark hair.

Roger waved weakly, "Uh hi…Mimi right?" Collins rolled his eye, Angel just said that Davis, he thought to himself.  
Mimi looked up to him and smiled, "Yup, Roger right?" Roger nodded with a deep grin. "Is she here yet?" A voice asked coming down the stairs.

"No hun, just me and Mimi." Angel replied, "Are you…" Angel got a good look at Mark, "Oh Markie…what did you do to your hair?" Roger laughed in his hand while Mimi bit on her bottom lip. Collins hid his head behind Angel's shoulder who remained steady.  
Mark frowned trying to look up at his hair and said, "What I used some gel." He felt something drop down his forehead. He used a lot of gel. Angel patted Mimi's shoulder and scooted over to him.

"Back upstairs mister…gel is wonderful product when you don't…use it like shampoo." Angel explained pointing up the stairs. Mark did as he was told his shoulders sunken down to his feet.  
Mimi watched them leave and noted, "He must really like this girl to…put his hair through that." Roger was staring at Mimi and Collins detected this smacking him upside the head. "Ow…what I do? I didn't tell him to do that to his hair!" Roger said trying desperately to defend himself.

"And I really do wonder who lent him gel." Collins said tapping his fingers on his knee. Roger gave him the finger as a conformation. Mimi just looked up at Roger and giggled, "Did you know he was going to do that? I mean I don't know about you guys but I think I would let Angel know if she was committing a fashion atrocity…not that Angel ever would"

Roger sat up straighter, "No…but I knew it was a possibility…it's all for the laugh. OW!" Collins smacked him over the head again, "If I get a concussion I'll know who to bring the hospital bills to." Mimi held back a giggle, "You guys have interesting ways telling each other you care"

Collins nodded, "We speak of love through middle fingers and noogies." He glanced up as Angel and Mark descended the stairs.  
"I did my best Markie…" Mark's hair was completely gelled back.

"Man…you look like a sleazy lawyer." Roger said with a laugh. Angel put her hands on her hips and Roger stopped immediately. She pointed her finger at Roger.

"If you think that you're going to get off of this scott free, Mr. Davis, you are mistaken." She said in an oddly intimidating voice. Collins made a mental note to never piss Angel off. With a sigh Angel patted Mark's back, "Go take a seat sweetie-" The doorbell rang. "Oh my God she's here!" Mark gasped looked up at the stairs.

"I think Markie might pee in his pants. OW! Collins I'm loosing brain cells!" Roger moaned rubbing the back of his head. Mimi looked up at the rocker and smirked saying, "They are the precious few, huh?" Collins had to laugh, he could understand why Angel got along so well with this girl. Voices filled the hall, Mrs. Cohen greeting Maureen and her date. Mark headed up the stairs opening the basement door and then Collins heard it. He really didn't think he would ever hear that voice again, but he knew that he would always treasure the wonderful night they spent together…

"It's Joanne." A female voice said very firmly to Mrs. Cohen. Collins leaned his head back and laughed hard putting two and two together. His hand covered his eyes shaking his head.

"Oh it cannot be." He managed to say between laughs. Angel raised her eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"Ummm…baby, have you lost it?" She asked him.

"Oh my God…it can't be." The voice said rushing down the stairs pushing Mark out of the way as she went. Joanne spotted Collins hysterically laughing on the couch. She grinned crossing her arms.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes. My gay groom laughing it up." Joanne said shaking her head. Collins stopped laughing and took a deep breath.

"Ah my lesbian bride. How are you girl?" He asked going over to hug her. Joanne met him half way pulling him close.

"I'm ok. Here to party." She glanced up at Mark and Maureen who were both on the stairs looking shocked that Joanne and Collins knew each other. Maureen giggled a bit to herself and stepped down.

"So I guess you guys know each other, huh?" She said eyeing Joanne and Collins.

Joanne nodded, "What tipped you off, babe?" Mimi's jaw dropped putting all of the pieces together. She looked to Mark.

Mark's eyes were wide and he looked at Collins, "You said…lesbian?" Angel covered her mouth with her hand and grabbed Mark's shoulders. She pulled him into a chair. "PRESENTS!" She screamed out grabbing the pile of gifts on the corner.

Roger grumbled, "Presents now? Aren't you supposed to do that after-" Angel held out her index finger at Roger.

"PRESENTS!" Roger held out his hands in defeat. Mark looked like he was going to puke into the first gift bag Angel handed him.

"That's from me, sweetie." When he didn't reach out to take it, Angel plopped it in his lap, "Go ahead, cutie, open up!" Mark looked down at the present and slowly parted the tissue paper. He pulled out a set of new lenses for his camera. A small smile spread on his face. Angel sat on her knees grinning up at him. "I made sure that they would fit this time…at least when you get your camera fixed. I don't know if you have some of them already but the guy at the store said you can never have too many." Mark nodded and leaned down hugging her for more reasons than one.

"He was right. I don't have this one for sure. Fish eye…" He looked through it laughing, "I could do something trippy."

Roger chuckled, "Collins would love that. Then he could skip the weed." Collins looked over at Roger confused.

"Why would I ever do that?" Collins asked.

"You really are a pot head?" Maureen questioned him, "I thought that was just a rumor like you and Markie eloping." Collins chuckled,

"Not all of the rumors aren't fake." Angel looked over to Collins raising her eyebrow, "The one about us eloping is fake though. No worries, baby." Angel grinned to hear her pet name had caught on.

"Ok next! Mimi's." Angel gave Mark the smaller gift bag. The filmmaker shook his head.

"Oh Mimi you didn-" Mimi waved her hand.

"Yes I did, open her up." She said smiling. Mark did as he was told opening a gift certificate for a video rental store. "I know it ain't much but Angel said you were a filmmaker so I figured you gotta like other films too."

"Damn." Roger mumbled to himself. Collins glanced over at him and laughed.

"Well I know what Roger got you, Cohen." He said patting Roger on the head. Mark shrugged picking up Roger's envelope and finding another gift certificate.

"It's ok Roger…but maybe you should try changing it up every once in a while." Mark said with a slight smile.  
Joanne's head snapped to Roger, "You get him the same thing every year? Aren't you two best friends?" Maureen laughed to herself.

Roger shrugged, "He always likes it…don't fix something that's not broken." Mimi patted his knee which made the rocker twitch. Maureen managed to control her laughter to push a brightly wrapped box. The wrapping paper was actually construction paper.  
Maureen grinned as if she was proud of it, "I decided wrapping paper is boring and decided to use my brother's art supplies." Joanne watched her nodding twirling some on of her curly hair in her finger.

"Are you going to mention how your brother chased you around the house crying?" She asked looking less than amused. Maureen hugged her tightly.

"Oh, pookie, he was just playing!" Angel passed the gift to Mark and gave him an encouraging smile. Mark took a deep breath unsure what to suspect.

After ripping at the construction paper for a few minutes Mark opened the box to show a leather bound journal. "So you can write your screenplays in something nicer than a notebook." Joanne explained with a smile. Maureen's attention had wandered and she was now tossing a green balloon up in the air. Without a comment from Maureen, Joanne sighed, "At least she told me that you are a screenwriter."

Mark nodded hiding a slight blush, "Yeah I try to be. It's great thank you." Joanne nudged Maureen who looked at Joanne confused.

"What?" Joanne just looked away. Collins eyed her with a frown but pointed to a box by Angel.

"Could you give him mine, Ang?" He asked. Angel nodded and pulled it over giving it to Mark. Mark chuckled looking at the wrapping paper, "Newspaper?" Collins nodded, "And be sure to recycle it afterwards." Maureen grinned up at him and gave him a high five for being the odd wrappers together.

Mark peeled off the newspaper and gasped when he realized what it was.

"No Collins…this was way too expensive"

Collins shrugged, "You broke it in process of trying to help me, Mark. You deserve it anyway. Now you can make me a trippy film with Angel's lenses. We made sure they fit" Mark smiled and nodded ripping off the rest of the paper. Collins had bought him a new camera. It was the same as his older one but all of the pieces were intact. Mark's old camera was also worn out from so much use. But this one was brandy new.

Looking at the box completely unwrapped Mark held back a few tears. He sat the box down and went over to hug Collins. His friend embraced him for a moment and then pulled him down on the couch with him so Mark was laying down on Collins' lap.

"Your welcome, four-eyes." Collins said with a chuckle. Angel crossed her arms seeing Mark on her boyfriend's lap.

"The Netherlands?" She asked not sounding amused.

Collins looked down at Mark and whispered, "Could you do me a favor and switch places with Angel"

Mark snorted, "With pleasure…no offense Col…but I ain't gay." He jumped off of Collins' lap and took Angel's hands leading her to

Collins' arms that pulled her down on his kissed her gently, "MUCH better." Angel seemed to totally forget the whole Mark and Netherlands thing making herself comfortable on Collins' lap.

"I would be offended if I were you Mark!" Joanne said with a laugh with a moment for thought she continued, "Hey, Collins, you still have to marry me"

Collins grinned looking over to her, "Just name the time and place, Jo, I'll be there. Course I might not make it through the ceremony without kissing my Angel." Angel slapped him gently.

"You wouldn't be very nice to your bride." She winked at him and pushed her lips on his.

"That would be a-okay. Cause I would be pulling Jo aside the whole time trying to 'fix her dress'." Maureen chuckled kissing Joanne's lips tenderly. The other girl kissed her back without a second thought.

Mark let out a deeper sigh than he had intended. Collins glanced over at him and opened his mouth, but Mark held his hand up.  
"I know soul mates and boatloads of children." He sighed and dug into the box to pull out his camera.

"Wait…" Roger said leaning forward, "You're not letting me procreate but you're letting him?" Angel smacked Roger upside the head. Collins cooed, "I knew I loved you." Angel giggled kissing him gently.

Mimi looked up at Roger, "Are they always this nauseatingly cute?" Roger sighed and nodded rubbing the back of his head.

"Usually. At least thus far." He said glancing down at Mimi his mind wandering. Mimi pulled her eyes away from Collins and Angel who were just cuddling now as Mark showed them the camera and the lenses. The girl bit her lip and rubbed the back of her neck.

"It would be nice to have something like that. Love from the start. Or at least something you know? My past boyfriend…well he was a scum bag. I found out he'd been dating the same girl for about four years and they were practically married. And he was using me like I was his little mistress or something…" Mimi stopped blushing slightly. "Sorry if I kinda just…" Roger shook his head and slipped off the couch so he could sit next to her.

"No no…it's ok. I understand. I kinda…I just broke up with a girl." Mimi's face seemed to lighten at this comment, "And I realized I never felt something for her. I like her a lot don't get me wrong but…I was just"

"Going through the motions." Mimi finished for him with a nod.

"Yeah, like I was just waiting for love to happen…but I guess you can't let it happen"

"It has to happen to you first." Mimi finished again with a smile. Roger smiled back.

"Exactly." Mimi and Roger looked into each other's eyes for a moment fully realizing the connection they made.

Collins saw them from the corner of his eye and said to himself, so much for "finding oneself before getting into a relationship". But then again goo goo eyes didn't mean a relationship. Though it did for Collins and Angel.

"Ok! Piñata? Yes!" Maureen asked jumping up, "That brightly colored burrow needs to be pummeled with a long stick in order to liberate candy goodness." "Sure, Mo, have at it." Collins said with a grin.

"What no official bat or blindfolds or lifting?" She asked seeming disappointed.

Mimi leaned over to Roger and mumbled to him, "Is it me or is Maureen's description of the piñata and blindfolds sounding slightly dirty?" Roger laughed out loud actually stamping his foot on the ground.

"Good to know I'm not alone on that." Maureen shook her head at the two of them.

"You two have dirty minds." She said pointing her finger at them but giggling. Joanne stood up and hugged her from behind.

"Oh like you didn't realize that as soon as it came out of your mouth?" Joanne retorted. Maureen turned to face her and plant a kiss on her mouth.

"You know me well." Mark got up and picked up the piñata.

"We don't have anything to hang it from…I guess one of us could hold it." Mark offered with a shrug.

Roger snorted, "Oh yeah, Cohen, so one of us can be smacked with a bat, lovely." Collins tapped his fingers on Angel's back and whispered something into her ear. She smiled and nodded getting off of his lap so he could stand. Angel stood up on the couch and climbed on top of Collins' shoulders. When she was situated she held out her hand for the donkey.

"Ok all, get smacking!" Angel called out holding the piñata out. The group clapped their hands of the ingenuity of the couple. Mimi stood up and grabbed a wiffleball bat that was laying by the couch, "Ok who's first? The birthday boy?" She gave the bat to Mark and bowed to him. Mark laughed taking the bat.

"Thanks Mimi…Angel…" Mark said looking up at her, "Watch your fingers"

"Oh Mark, stop worrying and hit the donkey!" Mark jumped up hitting the donkey with the bat. It swayed slowly on the string that Angel held without any breakage. "Nice try Mark!" Mimi said clapping her hands, "Oh shit we didn't blindfold or-"

"My turn!" Maureen grabbed the bat from Mark. Mimi looked over to Roger and they both shrugged at each other.  
Maureen stuck her tongue out of the side of her mouth and hit the donkey with all her strength. It caused the piñata to hit Collins in the face. Angel held back a laugh looking down.

"Oh! Baby, are you ok?" The rest of the group burst out laughing as Collins moved his nose around.

"I think it might have broken my nose." He mumbled not finding offense in everyone's lack of concern for his safety.

Joanne shook her head, "You wouldn't be able to look like Thumper if you broke it"

"Well fine then pretty lady, you try next." Collins said to her. Maureen handed Joanne the bat planting a kiss on her cheek before hand. The girl walked up to the donkey and tightened her grip on the bat before winding up and hitting the donkey like it was a baseball. Instead of the donkey hitting Collins' face candy did. The whole donkey had exploded.

"Oh my God! How did you do that?" Mimi asked putting her hand on Joanne's shoulder trying to get a good look at the candy on the ground.

Joanne shrugged, "Three years of softball. I was their best hitter." Maureen bounced into Joanne's arms, "I bet you were." She murmured to her before kissing her deeply.

"Quick get the candy while they're making out!" Roger called out making Mimi laugh as he pushed her aside trying to get the best access to the hoard. Mark threw himself on the candy as if it was a grenade. Collins carefully bent over letting Angel hop off and drive for some candy to share with him. Maureen and Joanne caught on after a few kisses and tried to pry themselves between the others. "But I broke it!" Joanne called out as she was pushed out by the group. Maureen let out an evil laugh.

"It's mine! It's all mine!" She called out pulling the candy into her arms.

"Oh yeah real mature there, Maureen." Collins commented with a laugh. The door of the basement opened and Mrs. Cohen walked down slowly. Collins looked up to her, his smile faded when he saw how pale she was. And how hard she was holding onto the phone.  
Collins put his hand on Mark's back. The filmmaker saw his mother and frowned, "Mom? What's wrong?" All of the rest of the kids stood up waiting for Mrs. Cohen to answer. She sniffed and held out the phone.

"Roger, honey, it's for you." They all watched Roger drop his candy and head for the phone. Mrs. Cohen put her hand on his back guiding him upstairs. She closed the door behind her.

Maureen blinked a few times realizing the utter quiet in the room, "What's going on?" She whispered. Collins was about to speak when he heard Roger screaming from upstairs. Screams of pain. Mark, Angel, and Collins ran up the stairs desperate to see him. Mimi made it halfway up the stairs but stopped knowing it wasn't her place. Maureen took Joanne's hand into her own, her girlfriend interlaced their fingers.

When the three reached the top of the stairs Roger came into their view. He was on the ground his head in his hands. The phone lay shattered in pieces next to a wall. Angel immediately dropped to Roger and pulled him to her body even though she didn't know what was wrong. The boy buried his head in Angel's chest and sobbed heavily, tears rushing down her dress. She ran her fingers through his hair and whispered to him that everything would be ok. Mark stooped down putting his hand on Roger's back. Collins looked up at Mark's mother and whispered, "What happened?

Mrs. Cohen wiped away a few tears and then said clearly, "April Erickson committed suicide.

Post: Next Chapter: The Aftermath


	11. The Clothes On Your Back

Note: I know I'm a big meanie, but I come from the school of Joss Whedon in which whenever people are happy you must ruin them. So sorry te he. Thanks for all the great reviews this time around. And I really really mean it. Thanks so much. And a note about the last chapter, some of the grammar disappeared when I transferred the file to notepad (it's the only way I could upload, was being grumpy) so sorry about that! Public service announcement: Suicide is bad, as is self-mutilation. Please seek help if you have thoughts of either of them. Somebody does love you. Also I have to give a shout-out to the amazing movie Breakfast on Pluto which helped me with Angel's outfit. Enjoy all.

The minute that Collins went down to the basement and explained what happened to Mimi, Joanne, and Maureen, the party was over. Mrs. Cohen quickly cut up the cake and gave each kid a piece as they left. Maureen and Joanne were the first to go their hands still firmly attached. Each mumbled to Roger that they were sorry, but he gave them no response. Mimi headed off on her own wiping away a few tears as she did without a word to Roger. Angel and Collins helped the rocker stand and walked him home. Although Collins tried to get his friend to talk, he stayed silent the whole way to his mother's trailer. When they reached it he slipped inside and didn't look back. Angel and Collins walked each other home and hugged for a long time before they parted. They knew that the upcoming days were going to be difficult.

And they were. Mark called Roger, Angel called Roger, and Collins called Roger. They called each other to see if any of them got to Roger. None of them had. Going to school on Monday Collins hoped to corner him, but when first period came, Roger's desk was still empty. Mark threw Collins a worried look. They couldn't expect him to return to normal right away…but…he couldn't stay quiet in the trailer forever. The lesson flew by both of their heads, their worries lying on their friend and not on Napoleon.

At the end of the lesson their history teacher held up three pieces of paper, "We have a few passes for the counselor. Roger Davis?"

"He's not here." Mark said in a quiet voice. The teacher nodded and went to the next pass.

"Mark Cohen." Mark cleared his throat and went up to take the pass when the teacher called out, "Thomas Collins." Collins walked up beside Mark and they took their passes and left the room.

As they walked through the hallways they couldn't help but notice they were the only ones. No other friends of April were coming out of classrooms crying or shaking in shock. Collins knew that she was on her own most of the time, but he had always assumed she had some friends of her own. A voice came over the loud speaker in every classroom which made the sound echo in the hallways. It was time for the daily announcements. Mark and Collins met eyes but they said nothing. The voice of the Principal, Miss Gateire said, "Good morning students, though I know most of you wonder if it truthfully is a good morning. Last night we were informed that one of your classmates, April Erickson, took her own life. We must offer her family the greatest condolences and support. Please keep April in your prayers. I have sent out a few passes to the guidance counselor for those of you who seemed closest to April. If you are also feeling distressed by this tragic event you are also excused from class to see a counselor. And a note for all of you: Suicide is not an answer. There are times in our lives in which we think that we've hit rock, bottom and that there is no turning back. But there is always hope. There is always someone there who wants to see you happy, healthy, and alive. There is always someone who will listen to you if only you ask. If you or you know of a friend who is contemplating suicide or practicing self-mutilation please talk to someone about it. That's all for this morning. Have a good day." Silence seemed to settle on all of the classrooms they passed. Collins saw a teacher covering her mouth in horror. Looking away he held his breath wondering if April knew what she had left behind.

When they reached the counselor's office Collins held the door open for Mark while reading the newly painted letters on the glass, "Paul Soloman". He took a seat in the waiting area. Much to their surprise, there was someone there. And to even more of their surprise, it was Lydia. The gossip queen and head cheerleader was reapplying her make-up looking anything but phased.

Collins shook his head taking a seat, "Somehow Lydia I really doubt that you're in mourning." Lydia looked up at Collins and snapped her compact closed.

"Well hello, Tom. She was my lab partner. Apparently that means that we were close pals or something." Lydia shrugged pulling a tube of mascara to reapply, "I don't care it gets me out of class."

Mark balled his fists but Collins stayed him. He hung out with this girl for three years, he knew that she was a self-centered bitch that would never change. Collins was never too fond of her.

Lydia smirked, "So Tom, how's your love life?"

Collins ignored her question but threw back one at her, "Is it true you're going after Robbie?" Mark's eyes went wide.

Lydia smiled deeply putting away the mascara and pulling out a lip gloss from her purse, "It's the truth. He's got such a hot body. I can't wait to get my hands on him and oh, I will." Mark snorted and looked down at his hands.

"What's his problem?" Lydia asked pointing to Mark with her lip gloss wand.

Collins just smiled, "Good luck with that. He might get confused though…fair warning."

"What?" Lydia asked looking annoyed.

The guidance counselor came out into the waiting area and called out, "Lydia?" The beauty queen huffed at Mark and Collins and followed the counselor into his office.

Mark had to smile, "Mighty confused." Collins returned the smile and looked at the clock. It seemed like Lydia was taking full advantage of the fact that she was getting out of class. By the time lunch time came around she still hadn't left Mr. Soloman's office.

Collins sighed and looked over at Mark, "Wanna bail?" Mark nodded getting up from the chair. They knew that they weren't the ones that needed to talk. They were just worried about Roger. He was the one that needed to talk to a counselor, and if he was withdrawing as much as Collins thought he was…he might need more than just Mr.Soloman.

When Mark and Collins left the guidance office they went straight for ShirleyNanetteGarret, yearning for similar surroundings. The cafeteria, as being the gossip breeding ground, was louder than usual. Kid after kid sharing their April experience stories. Some cried even though they barely knew her. Just like Collins and Mark. As they took their seats a rush of red came into view. Maureen leaned on Roger's empty chair, a weak smile on her face.

"Hey guys…" She said quietly.

Mark waved a bit, although he was focusing on pulling his brown bag lunch from his backpack. Collins eyes were on him.

"Hi there Mo." Collins said glancing up at her. The corner of her lips curled up slightly but they quickly turned down.

"Umm…" She looked back at the drama table. The kids seemed more interested in reading through Tony Kushner's most recent play then Maureen's absence. "Can I sit here?"

Collins nodded when Mark shrugged. "Welcome to ShirleyNanetteGarret. Enjoy your stay." Collins said in a voice resembling a flight attendant. Maureen ignored his attempt to make her smile.

"Have you heard from Roger? I really didn't expect him to come to school today but…" She let her words fade out while she examined her fingernails halfheartedly. Mark once again kept quiet, eating his sandwich.

Collins shook his head, "None of us have."

"I think he might have pulled the plug on the phone." Mark mumbled. When the two eyed him he looked into his pudding, "He's done it before…when he's writing. But never…not this long." Maureen bit on her nails worry on her face, Collins leaned over to pat her on the back. She smiled a bit thankful for his encouragement. It was odd but Collins felt completely at ease with the drama queen now. And even though Mark wasn't very talkative, Collins knew his silence was because he was worried sick about Roger. It had nothing to do with the girl he was crushing on for years. They had found something special that night. Collins didn't know what it was. If it was the piñata, the small talk, or the tragedy. But he felt an overwhelming need to bring everyone back together again. It seemed that the fates heard Collins' thoughts.

"Mark? Collins?" A voice he knew as Mimi's said. Collins looked back and he did find the young girl he knew, except she had changed. Now she was wearing a school uniform, a longer black skirt and gray sweater. But the biggest change in Mimi was in her face. It looked stressed as if she had aged years in the past days. Angel stood beside her in the male version of the school uniform. Black dress pants and a similar gray sweater, but Angel had sewed in some sequence on the left shoulder. She looked around the cafeteria probably being assaulted by many bad memories. With a deep breath she focused on Collins.

Her boyfriend leaped out of his chair, "Angel? Mimi? You probably shouldn't be here…" But Angel calmed his nerves by placing her soft palm on his chest.

"There's no possible way they would remember me. Don't worry, we're just stopping by for a few minutes then we're heading back to school." Collins' body relaxed but his eyes wandered among the cafeteria just to make sure.

"Any word from Roger?" Mimi asked biting on her lip and changing her stance.

Maureen shook her head confirming Angel and Mimi's fears.

"No word at all?" Mimi asked with desperation in her voice. Collins was amazing by this girl. She had only met Roger twice, but already she seemed so attached to him.

"No." Mark said simply and then his voice showed a hint of anger as he continued, "No phone calls, no visits, no nothing. Not a thing." Sensing his frustration Collins put his hand on Mark's shoulder. Even Maureen rubbed the filmmaker's back gently.

Mimi looked at the clock and took Angel's hand. "We better go."

"Already?" Maureen asked, saying what they were all thinking. Mimi didn't respond and headed for the door after letting go of Angel's hand. She didn't bother to wait for her friend, she looked as if she was desperate to just get away.

Angel turned to the three and frowned, "Mimi's having a rough time…I better get her back…I'll see you guys at the funeral later today…" Angel looked at the three biting her lip. In a flash she hugged both Mark and Maureen. She went to Collins and whispered, "Can I kiss you?" Her voice was tentative, and her eyes trailed down to her current male oriented outfit, "I don't want to make you uncomfortable in this gossip-" Collins cupped Angel's face and kissed her sweetly.

"I'm never uncomfortable with you." Collins murmured letting his hands slide down to the base of her neck. A deep smile spread across her face. She kissed his cheek and ran off after Mimi.

Collins kept his eyes on her until she was out of sight. Maureen and Mark had sat back down at the table already to give the couple some privacy. The teen took his seat and nodded to the both of them. He didn't even notice the voices in the cafeteria getting progressively louder. But he did notice Lydia who tapped his shoulder. He looked up at her, "You finally released Mr. Soloman from your clutches?" He said with a nod as if he was impressed. Lydia crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Who was that?" She asked pointing in the direction Angel had left in. Collins knew now that almost every eye in the cafeteria was on him. Especially Mark and Maureen's.

Collins cleared his throaty and looked up at Lydia without a hint of discomfort or fear saying, "He's my boyfriend."

* * *

Angel flipped up the collar of the black dress shirt on her body and slipped a tie around it. A few tears were in her eyes when she tied the pale silver tie and flipped down the collar again. Looking in the mirror she saw Collins dressed in a similar manner slowly walking towards her. Nathan had let him in immediately, getting used to his presence at the household.

"I didn't have time to make a dress. A black dress. Everyone should have one. A simple cocktail dress…but…" Angel's shoulders shook until Collins put his hands on them.

"You look fine. Anyway Ang, you make clothes for life. Not for this…" He whispered to her holding on tightly to her shoulders. Angel nodded weakly but looked up at Collins with fear in her eyes.

"You…wouldn't you rather I wear…the clothes I usually do?" Her voice was shaky as she said it. It reminded Collins of the way she talked to him at school. At the time he thought she was just worked up about April but now he realized what was bothering her. She was uncomfortable…or more she was scared he wouldn't love her out of drag. Collins looked at Angel in the mirror and leaned his head over to trail kisses up and down her neck. Angel closed her eyes opening them only when Collins put his chin on her shoulder. His large arms wrapped around Angel's small waist.

He whispered into her ear, "I love you, Angel. Not the clothes on your back. You're beautiful to me no matter what you wear." Angel turned around to face him and kissed him gently wrapping her arms around his shoulder. Collins let his lips wander from hers' to grace her eyelids and then her forehead. When he felt Angel's body relax against his, he rubbed her back and pulled her close.

Angel rested her head on his chest, "I love you, too." Collins smiled gently and leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

Taking one of her hands he whispered in her ear, "C'mon, baby. We gotta go." Angel looked up at him nodding. She wiped away any signs of tears that were on her face. Hand in hand they walked out of the house and towards the funeral parlor.

Post: This chapter was really hard for me. I just wanted to do so much in so little time. So I hope you liked it even though it's not so happy. Next Chapter: The funeral, facing Roger and the stars.


	12. Stargazers

Note: Wow thanks for all the reviews, I feel the love! Here's a new chappie and I gotta say it gets kinda weird at the end, but I think it's beautiful weird. The naiveté of the baby bohemians, as well as the endless hope. You'll see what I mean. I quote the song "Are We the Waiting" by Greenday which I do not own. Nor do I own RENT. And this service takes place at night…not likely I know but hey I needed it to be at night.

Angel and Collins walked slowly into the funeral parlor hand in hand. As he opened the door for her she whispered, "Have you ever done this before?" Collins looked down at her and shook his head.

"No, I haven't." Angel sighed in relief.

"Me either." Collins put his arm around Angel's waist and guided her to the main room. They'd make it through together. Maureen and Joanne were already inside seated in the far back chairs.

"Hi ladies." Collins said quietly. Maureen seemed to jump in shock and only steadied when Joanne put her hand on her girlfriend's leg.

"It's just Collins…and Angel." Joanne explained taking a few moments for her to recognize Angel out of drag, and out of bright colors. Maureen wiped tears that were already forming in her eyes.

"Hi guys. Sorry I was…thinking." Maureen said turning her body so she was looking straight ahead. Joanne frowned and cleared her throat following her eye level.

Collins scanned the chairs hoping to spot Roger among the gathered people. But he didn't see his friend. It seemed like mostly family members had attended. Spotting April's mother, his stomach flipped. She was crying into her husband's lap, her whole body shaking with loss. Collins couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"No sign of Roger?" Angel asked the girls quietly. Joanne shook her head glancing back to see Mark adjusting his tie as he walked in. At least, he was attempting to adjust his tie.

"I could never understand these things…but my mom said I was too young for a clip on." Angel smiled slightly and went to fix his tie.

"It really isn't that hard…" She said quietly. When she fixed it she kissed Mark's check and rubbed his arm, "Love you." Mark met her eyes before hugging her.

"Love you, too." A man walked up to the front of the parlor where April's body was left on display. Taking this as the cue for the beginning of their service, the group took their seats next to Joanne and Maureen.

Joanne leaned over to Collins and whispered in his ear, "Maureen told me Roger wasn't at school today…you think maybe he's sick?" She asked trying to figure out why Roger had yet to show up.

"I guess it's possible." Collins mumbled to her although he really doubted it. Unless the stress caused him to be sick…still it was unlikely.

The man that walked up towards the podium cleared his throat and moved the microphone down to be level with his mouth. "April was my niece." He started holding in some breath for a moment, "I remember when she was a baby she would…pull out all of the books on my bookshelf. At the time I didn't appreciate it. I told my sister that she should take April back as if she could be returned to a store. I was ten at the time so…I'm not a horrible person or anything." There were a few nervous chuckles from the group gathered. Joanne seemed to find it more funny than the rest of them, she had to bite on her bottom lip hard to stop laughing.

"But now…" April's uncle continued, "I just wish…that she could come back." He took a seat down next to April's mother who wrapped her arms around him tightly.

Out of the corner of Collins' eyes he saw Angel look up towards the ceiling for a moment. Then her eyes got big, "Roger?" She whispered. Roger was standing in the doorway of the funeral parlor. It looked like if he were to take one more step inside he would loose all of the contents of his stomach. He was dressed in a dark blue shirt, which was hanging outside of his black pants. There was no tie or bow tie around his neck. The first couple buttons of his shirt were open as if he was afraid of choking himself. His breath was irregular and his green eyes were glued to the casket.

"Roger?" Angel said again this time a bit louder leaning over Collins. Mimi held her breath looking up at him and blinking back tears. Roger didn't respond at all, he didn't even twitch at the sound of his name.

"I can't." He whispered to himself running out of the funeral parlor. Mark practically jumped over Angel to run after him. Collins stood up steadying Mark before he hurt himself.

"It's ok…we'll follow him." Collins scooted with Mark past Joanne and Maureen. They ran after Roger, and neither of them had to look back to see that the rest of the kids were at their heels. Especially Angel who pulled out in front of them.

"Roger!" Angel called out as she passed Mark and Collins, she was the fastest runner among them. Roger just kept running back behind the funeral parlor towards a wooded area. There were no lights that would guide their way, just pitch black. But Roger didn't hesitate, he threw himself into the dark. His friends kept going as well, following the bob of his light hair up and down. It was the only thing that they could recognize through the dark.

"Mimi, be careful!" Maureen said to the girl as she tripped on a tree root. Joanne grabbed Mimi's arm and helped her up. She didn't seem phased and just ran at her full speed again. Joanne reached out Maureen's hand and found it which tightened around her own.

Collins pulled Mark out of the way of a tree, things were getting harder and harder to see as the forest thickened. Mark didn't nod a thank you as he usually would. He just kept running. They all kept running.

Roger didn't stop until the trees cleared and the earth came to a sudden stop.

"Shit!" Collins screamed recognizing there was a cliff right before Roger. The rocker slowed and looked down the cliff. Angel screamed to him but her voice was ignored by the boy. His eyes raised from the chasm up towards the horizon line. Small lights on large buildings. The tallest buildings that Roger had ever seen. Just as Angel reached Roger, his knees gave out. He hung his head into his hands, Angel dropped to him putting her hands around his shoulders.

Collins and the rest of the group finally caught up with Angel and Roger.

"God, I thought he was going to jump." Joanne whispered to herself out of breath. Mark looked back at her and nodded, he had thought the same thing. Now all of their eyes landed on Roger.

"Roger." He just sobbed as Angel tried to connect with him, "Roger look at me." Angel pushed his chin up so their eyes would meet, "You're gonna get through this, sweetie. You may have lost someone who loved you…but there are six other people here that love you. You cannot forget that. We love you, Roger."

Roger's whole body shook as he said, "But it's my fault. It's my fault, Angel. I can't face her family not after what I did."

Angel shook her head hard, "Honey…what she did…yes she was sad because you left. But no suicide is that simple. There was something else…wrong with her Roger. Collins and Mark said she barely had a friend. And that she withdrew…honey. She had problems, and no one knew. Her death is not your fault. Did you know this was going to happen?" She asked him cupping his face. Collins glanced over at Mimi who was shaking, he walked over to her and put his arm around her protectively.

"No…no…" Roger's voice was tentative, "I had no clue…even that she cut herself. I didn't know until…after…her parents didn't even know. She was doing it long…before I even met her."

Angel closed her eyes slowly and reopened them, "Then don't you see, it's not your fault. You didn't know what was happening or what could happen. Roger, you were the best thing that happened to her. For a moment she loved life. It couldn't last forever…but you gave her that. You gave her love, Roger." Angel's friend leaned into her. She wrapped her arms around him and rubbed his back gently.

Mimi buried her head in Collins shirt while he held her close. Maureen and Joanne turned to each other to share an innocent kiss and then allowing their foreheads to meet. Mark took hold of his elbows and looked up at the skyline. Then his eyes wandered up into the sky itself, "You can't tell the difference really. Between the stars and the lights of New York." He mumbled to himself. Looking back at Scarsdale he frowned, "There's no stars here. Just hushed voices and suppressed emotions."

Mimi sniffed and gave Mark a confused look, "What are you talking about?"

Mark tilted his head to the lights of the city, "Look. The stars in the buildings. Hope and acceptance. No oppression…well not outright at least. Nothing holding people down. They can live their lives without fear from being who they are. They're stars. People happier than ever before…shining. Showing the world who they are without reservations. Life. Real life happening and not just being talked about." Mark wiped his face and sighed.

Everyone seemed to calm at his words. Roger pulled back from Angel and gazed at the skyline. Angel tried to smile, "I've heard…that there's plenty of…drag queens there. It's not like here…where you hide who you are. Those ladies live their lives out loud." Her smile grew, "And sure skinheads, bigots, but they're everywhere. But there…you don't have to hide the skirts. You can wear the biggest damn heals you want. And if people scoff you just move on. No gossip or threats of 'telling your parents'. Just being you. Just being"

"Performances that mean something." Maureen said quietly, "Not just for clapping or laughs. Pats on the back. People that make a difference through performance. Maybe police and jail time…but a difference. Making a difference."

"Uncovering the truth." Joanne said simply squeezing Maureen's hand.

Collins nodded, "Spreading the word on a street corner to all who'll listen. Even those who don't listen…they'll pick up the passion. Living for a cause and not just to go through the motions."

Mimi looked up at Collins finally understanding, "To dance…however the hell I want." Angel let out a small giggle and turned to Roger.

The rocker's whole face was swollen from crying so hard and so long. His adam's apple bobbed and he said quietly, "Following a pipe dream. And making a life out of a dream. Granted…not an easy one. But you're doing what you love…that thought enough will keep you warm at night."

"When your landlord's turned off the heat." Mark said with a grin. Roger let out a chuckle looking at him.

"Exactly." Roger sighed deeply, "Exactly. I want to go there. This dirty town...it's burning down...it's not what it once was. I want to live in New York and struggle. But survive on music." He looked down at his hands as Angel put her hand on his shoulder rubbing it gently.

"I'll go too. They have a fashion school there. I better get in or I'm gonna go shove a pump up their asses." Angel said everyone letting out some nervous laughter.

"Brown, here I come." Mark said with a sigh looking over at Collins saying, "NYU?" Collins nodded with a smile.

Mimi let her hands fall from Collins chest, "I'll go and dance. I couldn't afford one of those dance schools…I'll just do what I can." Maureen nodded walking to her and taking her hand.

"I'm with you girl. No Juilliard for me…just the bare stage." She glanced back at Joanne, "And you're gonna visit right, Ms. Princeton?" Joanne smiled deeply walking to her.

"How could I stay away…with all the people I love in the city?" Joanne asked looking around at the other kids gathered.

Mark rubbed his arms feeling the cold on his body, "What just happened…with all of us? We barely know each other."

Angel helped Roger stand up and then turned to Mark with a big smile, "I believe in all types of soul mates. Friends…" She said looking through the faces, "as well as lovers." Her eyes stopped on Collins who felt a shiver rush through him, "We were destined." She whispered not taking her eyes from him.

Maureen smiled gently, "I don't know about you guys…but that works for me. I could use some more friends. Real friends." Roger let a small smile betray his face. Mimi strolled over to him.

"I'm sorry, Roger." She said to him. He nodded and mumbled, "Thank you."

Joanne turned back to the funeral parlor and saw everyone leaving, "We missed it."

"I think April would forgive us." Collins replied, "We stumbled along something…important here." Joanne agreed holding onto Maureen's hand, who gave her a quick kiss.

"So…" Roger started as the lights showed the dark circles under his eyes, "What do we do now?"

"Prom's soon." Maureen chirped almost bouncing.

Joanne raised her eyebrow, "That's three month away, honeybear."

Maureen didn't seem to get the concept, "Prom's soon!" She repeated.

"Prom?" Roger asked looking less than excited, "Is that it?" Mimi slipped her fingers around Roger's hand.

"Oh no." She said to him, "I'm pretty sure they're more to it than that." Angel and Collins' eyes stayed on each other, they knew Mimi spoke the truth.

Post: So you handle the weirdness? haha. I hope you did…I kinda like it. And yay mentions of prom. That will be a big deal to be sure. Next Chapter: Angel/Collins date. I realized I never gave them a real date so it's gonna be the next chapter. And you'll learn knew things! Like the origin of Sir Ducksworth and the names of the ninjas. Good stuff.


	13. The Good Stuff

Note: I realized I need a fact checker for my stories or something. Nick became Nathan and I said in the beginning Maureen didn't have the same lunch as the guys. Sad I know. Please forgive my stupidness! If sex talks make you queasy, I would avoid this chappie. It's very vague though no worries still rated T. Also if you're looking for plot development…yeah not so much. But plenty of Collins/Angel cuteness. Enjoy!

"First date?" Angel asked with her hand on her hip, "Thomas Collins, we've been together for a month now. Phft, first date." She went back to applying a thin layer of pink lipstick.

Collins sat on her next to Sir Ducksworth, the good and noble duck, who had planted himself there hours earlier, "Well yeah." Collins mumbled with a shrug, "We haven't had a proper date. You know just me and you. Something not involving Mark and Roger. Or Joanne, Mimi, and Maureen for that matter." Ever since the party and then the funeral the group seemed to be inseparable. A trip to the mall, an ice cream party at the café, or just playing board games. They were always together.

"Alright then." She stopped putting on her make up for a moment and watching Collins, "This is going to be our first date. Does that mean I have to be nervous?"

Collins chuckled and winked at her, "I think we can skip that part." Sir Ducksworth stuck his beak under his wing indicating that Angel and Collins were putting him to sleep.

"Hey Angel?"

"Yes, baby." She replied dabbing on some blush to her cheeks.

"Where did this duck come from? And do not tell me he's an adopted brother." Collins said with a smirk.

Angel snorted, "Hardly. Leo found him wandering down by the pond. It's a few houses down. He was walking funny so Leo told my Dad, he went out there with his gardening gloves and brought Sir Ducksworth to a vet. Afterward, he was convinced he spent too much time with humans to let him live in wild. So he's not really a pet…" She finished her make up and walked over to the bed taking Collins' hand, "I guess he's a house guest." The duck pushed his head further under his wing.

Collins chuckled lightly, "Who's Leo? Another sibling I've never met?"

Angel smirked, "Oh you know him. You know him well. Ninja number one."

"Ohh…" Collins stroked his goat tee with one hand and Angel's palm with the other, "I was wondering if they had names." Angel smacked his shoulder lightly.

"Of course they have names! Luke and…" She paused for a moment looking lost and then giggled, "Kiefer. Just kidding with you. Leo and Kiefer are twins who were given up for adoption by their teenage mother. They were both preemies and literally the cutest things in the world when they were babies. Now they enjoy killing my boyfriend whenever he comes over."

Collins laughed hard and stood up slowly trying not to disturb the sleeping duck, "I never really put up much of a fight….and I gotta say…sometimes you worry me Ms. Schuanrd." Angel giggled pulling him into a tight hug.

"I like to keep you on your toes." She whispered to him before standing on her tip toes and kissing him quickly. Angel giggled heading out of the room, "So where are we headed on our first date?" She asked as they went down the stairs covered in drying laundry.

Dawson passed them with a look of horror on his face, "First date! You guys just went over the one month point. All of the good stuff is fair game-" Nick's confused face from the door made Angel's brother shut up.

"What's the good stuff?" He asked Dawson innocently. A knock on the door came to save Dawson from answering that question. Nick opened the door to show a tall Chinese American man. The boy jumped into his arms.

"Daddy!" He called out. Collins froze at the bottom of the steps, he had yet to meet Angel's father, Peter. Dawson ran up the stairs, taking his opportunity, while waving to his father. Angel ran into the man's arms as well.

"Ah. Nick. Angel." With each name Peter kissed each child's head. He let go of them and smiled as he got a good look at Angel in her deep green skirt and cream top, "Angel, you look really nice. What's the occasion?" Angel smiled deeply.

"Collins and I are going on our first date." She said proudly.

"First date?" Peter asked raising his eyebrow, "You two have been tip toeing threw the tulips for a while…shouldn't you be getting…beyond first date stuff. Like…the good stuff?"

"Thank you!" Dawson's called from his room. Angel blushed deeply while Collins really really wished he could melt into the floor.

"Dad…not now please?" Collins cleared his throat and offered his hand to Angel's father.

"I'm Tom Collins-" Before he could say any more Angel's father hugged him, "Oh." Collins mumbled patted the man on the back not sure what to do.

Angel's father let go of Collins after hugging him for a good two minutes. A huge smile was still on his face, "It's nice to finally meet the young man I've heard so much about. We really love the fact your in our Angel's life. We've never seen her happier." Collins smiled a bit although he looked at the ground slight embarrassed by the compliment.

"Umm…Dad?" Angel started knowing that Collins was a bit uncomfortable., "First date, remember?"

Peter nodded, "Off you go then. You two need a ride?"

Collins shook his head, "I borrowed my dad's car."

Peter smiled, "Have fun then. Don't go parking…or do…just be careful."

"Dad?" Angel whined going up and down on the balls of her feet.

"Peter!" Angel's father winced at the recognition of his wife's voice, "Peter, you leave them alone! Come taste my meatloaf!"

Collins had to bite his lip to keep from laughing as the man paled and headed to the kitchen looking wary. Angel shook her head and took hold of Collins' hand pulling him out of the house.

"Sorry bout that." Angel said walking down to the car.

"Don't apologize. I love your family…they're oddly dirty minded but I love them anyway." Collins replied holding the car door open for Angel.

She slipped inside the green wagon laughing, "Ain't that the truth? So where are we going?" She asked situating herself and putting on a radio station with dance music.

Collins pulled out onto the street and grinned, "You'll see."

Angel giggled looking over to him, "How do I know that you aren't kidnapping me? Taking me to some unknown…" She moved her hands around trying to think of the right word, "scary place."

Collins chuckled, "You'll just have to take your chances with me." Angel sighed dramatically putting the back of her hand on her forehead.

"How did I get here? How did I get here?" She closed her eyes and then smiled, "Ah yes, the gloves."

"Just the gloves?" Collins asked turning a corner.

Angel shook her head, "Not just the gloves…but they made me officially love you. Not the fact that you spent money…but the fact that you noticed I liked them."

"Angel, baby, you were squeezing them for dear life. Unless you wanted them dead-" Angel slapped him lightly laughing. Collins put his arm to protect himself, "Ah do not beat the driver!" He pulled into a parking lot just then.

"You're not driving anymore!" Angel argued leaning over and flicking his shoulder, "So where are we that was a real quick drive….baby?"

Collins unhooked his seat belt, "Yeah, Angel." He stuck his hand in the back seat of the car and pulled out a cooler.

"We're at the playground." Angel said a matter of factly staring at the sight of children running around in front of her. Then a huge smile spread across her face.

Collins nodded and kissed her cheek, "Picnic first? Or swings right away." Angel eyed the swings and bit her bottom lip as if it was a choice that would result in life or death.

"The swings…the food can wait, right?" Angel asked her eyes lit up. 

"Of course." Collins said taking her hand and kissing it gently before climbing out. He didn't even get to close the door before Angel ran over and took his hand back.

"C'mon!" She squeaked pulling him towards the swing almost breaking out into a skip. Collins laughed following her. Angel sat down on a swing waving to young girl who was swinging on her own.

The girl smiled a bit although she blushed deeply.

"Collins, push me!" Angel asked with a deep smile, "Pleeeease!" Collins stood behind her and pushed Angel up into the sky.

Angel giggled as she swung on her own mostly, but allowed Collins push her. The girl watched Angel and her smiled deepened.

"You want some help?" Collins asked the girl as Angel seemed to be fine on her own. The girl blushed some more and nodded. Collins positioned himself between the two of them one hand pushing one girl.

Angel offered the girl a high five as they were in the air. She slapped Angel's hand.

"Oh, baby, this was such a good idea!" Angel called out leaning her stilettos out into the air. Collins smiled and stood back watching his Angel take flight.

"I'm happy you think so…I was worried you would think I was being too goofy." Collins said putting his hands in his pockets.

Angel shook her head, "Never…and anyway I like you goofy." She looked back at him and winked at him. Collins smiled, but jumped a bit to see the girl suddenly off the swing and in front of him.

"Thank you." She said with a toothless grin. Collins mussed her hair and said, "You're welcome." The girl ran to a woman who held her hand out for her.

"Oh look at that." Angel mumbled still swinging, "An empty swing. May I have this dance, Mr. Collins?" She fluttered her eyelashes at him. Collins took a seat on the swing and pushed himself off the ground.

"It would be my pleasure Ms. Schunard." Collins replied trying to match her height.

Angel giggled holding out her hand which was soon taken by Collins. They swung together. Sometimes Angel would pump her legs harder and end up higher than Collins but she would never let go of his hand. She refused to. Collins just watched her as they flew threw the air. She was beautiful. Every time he saw her it was a shock of beauty. Not just her appearance, but her smile. Her manner. Her way of being.

Angel finally said, "Ok honey…I think my legs have had enough." They slowed down to a stop their hands still clasped together. Collins rested his head on one of the chains and smiled.

"Love you." He mumbled. Angel bit her lip and left her swing to stand in front of Collins.

"Thank you…for doing this. Could you be any sweeter?" Angel asked lowering herself to sit on Collins' lap. His hands left hers and fastened themselves onto her hips. Angel tilted her head to the side and pressed her lips gently to his. Their eyes slowly closed. Collins leaned into the kiss desperate to deepen it. Angel's hand reached up to the back of his head pushing it towards her own.

When they parted both were panting lightly. Collins grinned, "So…picnic?"

Angel smirked, "I'm kinda enjoying this myself." She planted a slow kiss on his neck, "But if you'd rather eat then…I would understand."

"I'm not very hungry." Collins admitted, kissing her again. Angel giggled through the kiss slipping her tongue into her boyfriend's mouth who welcomed it. They held each other their hands getting more adventurous. Angel's on Collins' chest. Collins dipping down to her thighs.

Coming up for air again Angel whispered in his ear, "When do we get to the good stuff?"

Collins pulled back a bit, "Must be a family trait."

Angel frowned letting her whole body sag, "Oh Collins…I'm not a slut or something… I just…I'm sorry…just forget it." Collins shook his head hard.

"Angel…I didn't mean that. I just don't think we should go for that now. I want it to mean something. When we're together for the first time. I don't want it to be just because we're on a roll, you know. I want it to be special."

She looked around biting her lip, "This is kinda special…" Collins chuckled a bit.

"It is…but…" He struggled to find the words.

Then Angel closed her eyes and shook her head, "No you. You can say no. That's fine. I don't wanna push or anything. It's ok." She looked away gulping.

Collins pulled her face over to meet his, "Angel it's not that I don't want to…but…I want it to be perfect. More than just sex."

Angel watched him carefully reading under the lines as she always could, "Is that how it was…with…with him?"

Collins' eyes dropped, "Yeah. Usually. Especially when I lost it…it was about scratching a need. Not about loving him. And I don't want that with you. Because I love you."

Angel smiled gently and kissed his cheek, "I love you too. And…I understand. Now you better plan big. I'll be expecting much from you." She warned pointing at him.

Collins chuckled kissing her on the cheek in return, "You had low hopes before? Should I be offended?"

Angel shrugged with a smile, "I don't know much about it really. Just what I read in those romance novels of my mom's. And of course it usually doesn't involve gay men….don't tell her I read them though." She frowned at the thought of being found out.

"Angel, your father just told you to go parking, you really think your mom's gonna mind you reading romance novels?" Collins asked her.

Angel sighed with a smile, "Good point." Collins pulled her close again, "So eventually…right?"

Collins nodded kissing her neck, "Definitely." Angel closed her eyes and put her hands back on his chest.

"Mmm….something to look forward to." Angel murmured.

As Collins' kisses got fewer he whispered, "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." Angel said looking him in the eyes now.

Collins looked down at her hands and said, "This might sound kind of weird. But remember the night I came to sleep over your house?"

Angel nodded, "The night you came out to your parents." Her facial features immediately switching from love to concern, "What about it?"

"When we went to sleep…I had a dream. At least I think it was a dream. But it was simple." Collins said Angel watching him. Her eyes as open and accepting as ever. "It was normal. I was in Dawson's bed…but then…you came over and joined me. Nothing happened or anything. We just lay there together. That was a dream, right?"

Angel looked at him in awe for a moment, "I think it was…" Collins nodded trying to hide a bit of his disappointment. "But…" Angel continued, "That's kinda weird. I had a similar dream. Except…you joined me."

"What…" Collins started confused, "Are you sure?"

Angel smiled gently, "I wondered if it was a dream myself. But I didn't really want to bother you with it that morning." A silence gathered around them for minutes as they stewed in their thoughts.

"So what does this mean?" Collins said to her quietly.

Angel smiled her sweet gentle smile, "I guess….someone or something wanted us to head in a certain direction. Or maybe it was a hint of the future." She leaned into kiss him gently.

Collins nodded to her cupping her face, "Our glorious future.."

Angel leaned into his hand, "Can we do that one day? Just lay together. Your arm around mine…or mine around yours?"

Collins tightened his hold around Angel's waist, "Baby, I'm counting on it."

Post: So the plot didn't really go anywheres but hey, I needed to give Angel and Collins some alone time. Having finished the next chapter , I realized that this one could really be cut without a loss…except a loss of cuteness of course. Next Chapter: Prom discussion and back at home with the Collins family.


	14. Being Happy

Note: Umm…thanks as always! I don't own RENT still and if someone can pick out the Firefly reference you will be given a big teddy bear. Also Lori isn't mine she's January's Albatross' , I stole her lovingly. And thanks for all the rocking reviews I love you guys so much. And for RENThead2006 who called Robbie a "buttnuget" making me laugh my head off. You guys make my day I hope you know that.

"Oh my GOD!" Maureen's voice echoed through the whole cafeteria.

"Say it a little louder Mo, I don't think the jocks heard you." Roger said sticking his finger in his ear.

Maureen sat down hard into her chair at the newly christened ShirelyNanetteGarretSam, a big pout on her face. "Did you see this! This is a travesty! We need to do something!" She said pointing to the piece of paper she was waving in the air.

Collins took the paper from her, "What that the prom theme is 'Just Before Midnight'? You got a problem with Cinderella?"

Mark smiled with a memory, "Those mice were cool. Jack and Gus-Gus…" Mark let his words end there as he at his bologna.

Maureen took the paper back and pointed at the bottom of the paper, "Look. Right here. They leave blanks for the 'gentleman's name' and the 'lady's name'. And down here, fine print.Two genders per couple."

Collins let out a laugh, "Sounds like a coupon thing. One coupon per customer."

Roger grinned and said, "They should have written two types of sex per couple. That would have been fun." Maureen growled and slammed the paper on the table top.

"Don't you guys see this? This is discrimination! I can't bring Joanne." She leaned in the back of her chair with a pout, "And you can't take Angel, Collins honey. I mean they might as well have written 'Collins, don't bring your boyfriend'. I mean…they don't even know about anyone else but you."

Collins shrugged, "I figured they'd do something. Angel will probably be upset…her school doesn't have a prom. Yeah and speaking of that no one else thing, why aren't you out of the closet, Mo?"

Mark nodded, "He's got a point. It's not like need to worry about loosing your friends."

Maureen squirmed in her seat, "I'm only half in the closet. Cause I only have to go out halfway. It's a perk that comes with being bi."

Roger chuckled sipping on his soda.

Collins sighed, "They'd find out as soon as you took Joanne anyway you know."

Maureen nodded waving her hand, "I know. I'm not embarrassed about being with Joanne. I would just rather…avoid people throwing jock straps in my face."

Collins frowned and pointed at her with his salad fork, "Hey, I really doubt that would have any resonance with you." Maureen shrugged, "But I understand you, Mo. When you think it's time...no rush."

Maureen sighed deeply getting bored with the conversation, "But we have to go to prom!"

"Why?" Roger asked, "I'm not going."

Mark asked, "You're not gonna ask Mimi?" Roger stopped drinking his soda. Even though he was still recovering from April's suicide, his fascination seemed to continue with Mimi. Collins knew that if April hadn't done what she did, Roger would have asked the girl out a long time ago. But now his friend was more wary, the prom, however, gave him a perfect opportunity.

"I never thought of that." He said quietly the wheels in his head obviously turning.

Mark smiled and shrugged, "I don't know if I even wanna go. I won't have a date. And I don't want to be set up with Jo's cousin. So drop it, Maureen." He said with an exasperated look on his face. Maureen had been on Mark's back about going out with someone. Anyone. And then she met Joanne's cousin and decided she was perfect for her friend.

Maureen frowned, "Oh but Lori's so nice!"

Collins snorted tapping his fingers on the top of the table, "Yeah Jo told me you flirted with her."

Maureen didn't seem bothered, "Well it didn't matter she's straight."

"There you go, Cohen." Roger said patting him on the back, "A match made in heaven. Or the Jefferson household."

Mark scowled and went back to his bologna. Maureen held out her arms, "See, they'll both be going. We need to go, too, Collins. And don't give me that antisocial stuff."

Collins sighed putting down his fork, "Prom is nothing but a display of the high school caste system. The poor students can't afford the outfits nor do they get chosen for king or queen. The rich kids get the crowns and the threads. If you go you're supporting also tradition that once encouraged the selling off as women as nothing but pure breed poodles-"

"Ouch." Roger said cutting off his friend, "We get it, prom bad. Sitting and doing nothing, good."

Collins shrugged tossing his brown lunch bag into the garbage from his seat, "I would do something that night. Me and Angel would go out or something."

"And she would spend all night crying cause she wouldn't be wearing a big poofy dress." Maureen pointed out.

Collins sighed deeply, "So what would you have me do Maureen? Write down Angel's a girl? The whole student body knows I'm actually dating now. So they'll know Angel's a guy. And what are you going to do? The return of Jo Jefferson? At least Angel can hide being a guy when she gets to prom. But I doubt Joanne will want to cross dress for the occasion."

"I still can't believe I didn't pick up on the whole Jo, Joanne thing." Mark mumbled to himself.

Maureen tapped her chin, "Wait…what if we switch?"

"Huh?" Roger said with his eyebrow raised.

"Well, you can list Joanne as your date. And I can list Angel as mine." Maureen said proudly sitting up straighter with her hands folded.

Collins opened his mouth to argue it but then realized it might work, "Yeah…as long as we…kinda dance as a group…we might be able to pull that off."

Maureen nodded, "And Angel could come in a suit and change into her dress after getting in! It's perfect!"

Mark almost spit out his apple juice, "Dancing? Like real dancing? Can't we just interrogate the snack bar?" He asked looking hopeful.

"Oh, Cohen." Roger said with a sigh, "What am I going to do with you?"

Maureen clapped her hands, "Yay Prom!"

Collins sighed leaning down further into his chair, "What I do for my Angel and her love of poofy dresses." He mumbled to himself.

* * *

When Collins finally made it into his house, it was as he expected. His father was on the couch as always. Scowling the minute that his son entered the house. The silent treatment was still in effect. Collins even told his parents about April's death, but neither of them seemed very interested.

Collins climbed the stairs and headed for his bedroom when his mother's voice stopped him, "Thomas?" Collins turned around and went in his mother's bedroom.

"Yeah, Mom." He replied assuming that she would ask him to take out the garbage or something of the sort. It was the only words she had really said to him.

Collins' mother cleared her throat, "We're you out with Angel again?"

Collins opened his mouth to defend himself when he saw the lavender Angel had given his mother ages ago. It was in a small vase on her vanity.

"Um, yeah. I just stopped by. Asked him to prom. Never saw so much giggling and squealing from one human being." Collins mumbled rubbing the back of his neck.

Collins' mother smiled lightly. Which made her son wonder if she was having some type of episode.

"He's a sweet boy." She said quietly looking down at the book that was in her lap.

Collins' jaw dropped slightly and had to ask, "Did the lavender…was that all it took to win you over?"

The woman sighed and pulled off her reading glasses making motions for Collins to sit on the bed. He did so although looking slightly uncomfortable about it.

"Baby." She took his hand, "I'm not blind. I wanted to be…but I can see. You hum when you come home. You don't seem to mind your father's behavior anymore. I've never seen anyone make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with that many dance steps."

Collins looked down embarrassed, "You saw that…it was for a picnic with-"

"Angel." His mother finished, "I know. I may…Thomas. I may not understand why you…find yourself…you…"

"The fact that I'm gay." Collins helped her along.

"Yes. I may not understand why. But I'm glad that you're happy. You are aren't you?" She asked him quietly.

Collins nodded a let a smile spread across his face, "I'm happier than…than I can ever remember." Mrs. Collins squeezed his hand.

"Then I'm happy you're with him. There's nothing worse than being with someone you don't love…it seems like you're not going to make the same mistakes I did…. Why don't you invite him over for dinner one night?" She asked him which made Collins raise his eyebrow.

"I don't know Mom…what about Dad?" Collins said looking to the door. Apparently his mother had made amends with her son's sexuality, but he knew his father was far from it.

Mrs. Collins sighed, "I'll talk to him about it. And we'll fight about it. At least it will be something new to fight about." She shrugged a bit and pulled her book closer to her signaling the end of one of her longest conversations with her son. Collins leaned over to kiss her brow gently and left the room uttering, "Thanks Mom." As he left. She didn't respond pretending to be engrossed in her book.

And for the first time, Collins understood his mother. His parents had been set up in a similar fashion to the way they set him up with Joanne. There was no love between them, it was only a marriage of convenience and breeding. And in loveless marriages there were two choices in which one could find love, cheat or pretend to love your spouse. His parents had chosen the latter and they were suffering for it. Collins slightly smiled to himself knowing that he had avoided their fate. He'd be happy. And he'd be with Angel.

Post: Next chapter- The girls goes on a trip to NYC for prom gowns…and they drag the boys with them. Phantomfan91- I'd be honored if you'd be my fact checker  Let me know if I do something stupid and I'll make sure to fix it. I really want to edit this as well as my other works, so your input will be put to good use. Thanks deary. And thanks to Jeh-Nee-D for finding a stupid mistake of mine.


	15. A Canvas

Note: A lot of people made mention of their own high school's take on prom. I hope all of you guys fight the system. Collins would be proud. Another thing, I'm going on vacation for a long time. A week…away from the computer. I might not make it. Te he. But as soon as I get back I can guarantee you I'll be posting many fics and many more chapters. Have a good week guys. (Gives teddy bear to PrettyBoyFrontManLove) Love ya all.

All of their plans were in motion. Collins had successfully asked Angel to the prom, making it clear that she would have to borrow one of Dawson's suits for an hour or so. Maureen had asked Joanne to go with her although Collins could tell Joanne was hesitant about the whole switching idea. Mark had even asked Lori, after talking to her on the phone for the first time. Whenever Collins asked Mark about the phone call the filmmaker just blushed. Roger was the only hold out. So the gang decided to give him no way out. They organized a trip to New York for dress shopping and invited Mimi along. It was more than a kick in the general direction. First, they had to meet at Angel's house…which was hard for some to handle.

"I think I might cry." Joanne mumbled getting a look at the inside of Angel's house for the first time. "Look…" She pointed to the chandelier, "Doesn't someone need those."

Roger shrugged, "Those shoes have been there as long as I can remember…so I guess not." Joanne grasped her elbows, probably resisting the urge to clean. Mark patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry we're just waiting for Angel." Mark said offering her an encouraging smile. He then glanced over to Joanne's cousin, Lori. She nervously brushed a piece of dark brown hair behind her pierceless ears. Although she was Joanne's cousin, she seemed nothing alike her minus the skin tone. She had barely said a word minus the numerous thank you's towards Angel for letting her stand inside of the house. Once she even mispronounced house and said hose causing the girl to blush for a good five minutes. It was easy to see the girl was painfully shy.

Mimi laughed at Mark's comment while spinning one of Angel's little sisters, "Do you know Angel, Mark? That might take years."

Mark frowned, "Good point." He glanced over at Lori again who was biting her lip watching Collins roll on the ground with the two ninjas. Mark cleared his throat and said specifically to Lori,"Do you want me to take a walk with you?" Joanne shook her head thinking she was the main focus of the conversation.

"I'll walk with ya." Roger said heading outside to wait on the porch with Mark who looked back at Lori. The girl raised her eyes to meet Mark's and then went back to the ground immediately.

"Um…I'll go too." She said in barley a whisper, "I'll see you outside, Jo." Mark held the door open for her. A huge smile spread across Mimi's face as she watched Mark and Lori leave.

"Collins, be careful!" Joanne called to him after watching one of the ninjas push him on the ground. Collins rolled into a coffeetable banging his head and sending a porcelain pug onto the ground. Joanne gasped and ran to get the boys away from the glass, but then she saw it intact on the ground.

"But it's…porcelain…" She murmured with wide eyes.

Collins laughed picking it up and putting it back on the coffeetable, "Sybil and Peter know their kids. There ain't a damn thing that's breakable in this house." Joanne came over to her friend and took of his cap.

"Except maybe your skull." She tried to look for a cut.

Collins ripped the cap from her hand and put it back on his head, "I'm fine Joanne. Chill, girl. It's a real good thing we didn't get married…no offense."

Joanne sighed rubbing her temples, "No offense taken, Col." She looked up and frowned deeply. Collins followed her gaze and saw Maureen twirling her hair with her pointer finger. She also seemed to be having an intimate conversation with Andrea. Angel's sister giggled seeming engrossed with the high school senior.

"Collins!" One of the ninjas…probably Leo called out, "Let us beat you up again!" The other ninja nodded with a smile on his face.

"Leo! Kiefer! Leave him alone!" Angel called out coming down the stairs while putting her gypsy sized hoops in her ears.

"Awww…" The ninjas and Collins said in unison.

Joanne's eyes were still glued on Maureen seeming to be frozen until Angel took her hand.

"You ok, sweetie?" She asked her, "I know you're kinda a neat freak but…" Angel looked down at Collins who tilted his head towards Maureen.

"Andrea!" Angel called to her sister whose attention finally left Maureen, "Mom's calling you. Go." Andrea headed towards the kitchen with a smile clueless to the fact on what was truly going on.

Maureen watched her go and then smiled to Angel, "You never said your sister was cute."

Joanne's hand slipped out of Angel's, "I'm gonna go wait outside with Lori." She stormed out of the house almost running into Mimi in the process.

Mimi frowned, "What's wrong with her? The clutter finally get to her?"

Maureen shrugged and played with her hair, "Must be." Angel and Collins shared and look. They would have to talk to Maureen. It seemed like her flirting was getting to Joanne…and Maureen was clueless as to how it was bothering Jo. They would have to intervene.

"Ok we can go in a minute." Angel said motioning for Mimi, Maureen, and Collins to follow her, "I just want to show you guys something." Angel ran over to the steps and brought over a canvas covered in a white pillowcase.

"My daddy made it." She revealed an abstract painting. Streaks of all different thickness and colors were everywhere. The focal point was the only concrete thing in the whole painting, an outline of a pregnant woman's belly. Maureen raised her eyebrow, "What the heck is that?" Mimi smacked her friend's shoulder.

"Angel's dad made it." Mimi repeated. Maureen shrugged looking at the painting again.

"Looks like my brother's finger painting to me." Maureen popped in a piece of gum and headed outside to join everyone else. Angel tried to hide her disappointment. She bit her lip and looked down at the painting.

"I think it's pretty." Angel said quietly. Mimi nodded and rubbed her best friend's back.

"Oh it is sweetie. It is. You know Maureen…unless she made it or something…but it's real nice." Mimi glanced through the front hall window seeing Roger run his hand through his hair. Looking back at Angel she said, "I'm gonna go outside and wait ok, chica?" Before she got an answer she headed out.

Angel watched her go and sighed, "Mimi's sweet, but I don't really think she likes it either." Collins got closer to her and gently took the painting from her. He smiled a bit and pointed to the woman's belly.

"That's you isn't it?" He asked her quietly. Angel smiled and nodded.

"I've always thought that at least." She whispered to him. Collins grinned and made note of the signature. Just as messy as the painting but he could make out an "A. Schunard".

"Were you named after your father?" Collins asked pointing to it.

Angel shook her head and then paused, "Kind of. His name was Angelo. My mom just dropped the O, and added on her maiden name, Dumott."

"This is definitely you then. Which means it's gorgeous." Collins murmured kissing her gently. Angel giggled putting the painting back in the pillowcase carefully and setting it on the steps.

"Is it gonna be safe there?" Collins asked pointing to it with his eyebrow raised.

Angel nodded slipping her arm across Collins' waist, "It's the only safe place in this house." She stood on her tiptoes to give him another kiss.

"Ew!" A ninja voice called out, "Collins was so cool before he started kissing!"

Collins and Angel laughed heading outside to meet the rest of the group on the porch. But their laughter faded when they saw Joanne and Maureen glaring at one another. Both Mark and Lori looked like they saw ghosts.

"Umm…is everything ok here?" Angel asked carefully.

"No Angel, everything is not ok." Maureen said crossing her arms, "Joanne doesn't trust me. She thinks I'm cheating."

Joanne rubbed her temples again, "It's not that I think you're cheating…I just wish…you wouldn't flirt with every person you come in contact with."

Maureen let out a bitter laugh, "I do not flirt with everyone, missy. I never flirt with Collins and Angel!" Collins let his shoulder's droop thinking that she better find better examples.

"Oh good you don't flirt with the gay men. That's smart Maureen!" Joanne yelled walking down the porch and heading for her car. Her girlfriend ran after her.

"Oh would you just drop this elitist crap! Just because you think that you are better than me because you live in a big house with rich parents doesn't make you any better than anyone else here." Maureen practically screamed her hands on her hips.

Joanne shook her head and got in the driver's seat slamming the car door, "You can drive with Collins." She said flatly, "Lori, Mark?" Lori slipped into the car with Mark at her side.

"I cannot believe her!" Maureen called out as Joanne drove off, "I just cannot believe her. She's…she's delusional! Do you know what I gave up to just be with her?" Angel went over to her and patted her hand.

"It's ok honey, let's just go to the city ok?" She helped Maureen in the backseat and then called out, "Shot gun!"

Roger gulped glancing at Mimi whom he was soon to be sharing the miniscule room in the back of Collins' wagon with. Angel grinned deeply, she wanted nothing more than two of her closest friends to bet together. Maureen sighed resting her elbow on the window and gazing out at nothing in particular.

"Alright all." Collins mumbled, "Take your seats. Fasten your seatbelts and let Roger do his magic." Roger rolled his eyes while Mimi giggled.

Roger took a deep breath, "So Mimi-"

"Yes." Mimi said with a nod.

"Yes?" Roger asked with a few blinks, "I didn't even-"

"Well when a boy asks a girl a question it's usually wanna go out on a date, or be my date for prom. Or a marriage proposal." Mimi explained precisely.

All of the color drained from Roger's face, "Oh well it wasn't the last one."

Mimi smirked, "I doubted it. But yes I'll go to prom with you."

From the front seat Angel clapped and turned around to see her friends, "You guys are so cute! I know you'll work out! Just like me and Collins!" She said giving Collins a hug.

"Umm..baby?" Collins mumbled.

"Yeah."

"I'm kinda trying to drive." He said as the car veered to the side of the road. Angel let got of him quickly.

"Oops. Got excited there." She giggled and then clapped her hands again, "Prom's gonna be sooo much fun!" Collins smiled deeply, the wheels in his brain working at full speed.

* * *

Mark sighed and cleaned his glasses, "How many dress stores can they go to? I mean…are there that many types of dresses?" 

Roger nodded flipping through a few paintings in the thrift store, "Short ones, long ones, dark ones, light ones, slinky ones, poofy ones. It's a thing."

Collins chuckled and looked at his watch, "Well they've been at it for three hours. If we wanna get home before dark they better find their tiaras so we can get out of here." He put his hands in his pockets and said quietly, "I just hope Maureen and Joanne make it through the night."

Mark put his glasses back on, "Do…do you think they're gonna break up?"

Roger shrugged pulling out a still life with a naked woman in the background, "Maureen seemed authentically upset…"

"Yeah. Joanne was real spacey. Lori actually asked her on many occasions if she'd rather her drive." Mark smiled gently. Collins nudged him gently. He was actually proud of Mark. When the problems with Maureen and Joanne started to show themselves, Collins wondered if Mark would go back to drooling after the drama queen. But it seemed like he found someone who held his interest more.

"Whoa. This is…confusing." Roger said pointing to a large painting. Collins looked over expecting to see some sort of naked woman as those were the only paintings Roger found interest in, but it wasn't. The canvas was covered in streaks of all different colors and sizes. And in the middle was two practical stick figures holding hands.

"That is…odd." Mark agreed coming over to get a look himself. Collins rushed over to the painting and took it out of Roger's hand. Glancing down at the right bottom corner he saw a familiar signature. Without even a word to his friends he went straight to the cash register. He heard Mark mumble to Roger, "Well…I guess Collins liked it."

"Guys!" Mimi called out coming in the store her hands filled with bags, "Guys we're finally done! Maureen finally found a dress that properly eventuated her features." Mimi said laughing as if it was an inside joke.

Maureen sighed, "I'm sorry I don't want to wear something that completely covers up what the good lord gave me. And anyway, I don't like being boring like some people." She smacked her gum.

Joanne took in a deep breath, "I told you I'll get big jewelry." Lori looked wide-eyed at her cousin and gently took her hand.

"It'll look pretty." Lori said gently. Joanne calmed from the simple words and nodded looking away.

Angel smiled and put her arm around Joanne's shoulder, "Don't worry darling. Once I've gotten my mitts on you, you will look hotter than hot. And guess what!" She looked to the boys, "I got a poofy dress!" She squealed a bit.

Roger shrugged, "Like we really expected anything different." Angel swatted his shoulder even though she was still smiling.

"Where's Collins?" She asked looking around the shop. As if on cue Collins came up to her with a canvas covered in paper.

"Oh what you buy?" Angel questioned.

Collins sighed, "Anniversary present for my parents. I know stupid to celebrate a marriage of connivance but it must be done."

Mark wrinkled his nose, "You bought them that thing?" Collins gave him a glare and Mark frowned.

"Oh…it…it wasn't that bad." Mark tried rubbing the back of his head. Collins caught Lori starting to smile from behind Joanne.

Post: I officially have no life and actually went online to pick out everyone's dresses. If anyone is interested in seeing them just pm me or ask in a review and I'll e-mail them to you. You'll get to see them even before the boys. (wink) Like I said I will be gone for a week but I'll send them to you as soon as I get back. Next Chapter: Maybe the dinner with Collins' fam…yeah that sounds about right.


	16. Relieved and Liberated

Note: I'm back, all! And I come bearing many a chapter! Sure I gotta type them allup but they will be coming quickly now. If anyone is still interested in seeing the dresses let me know, I know I missed some of you guys. Sorry about that! And as always thanks for the reviews, 110 wow. I feel the love. As always I don't own RENT or Lori although she's not mentioned in this chappy.

On Friday evening, Collins was on the move. In the kitchen, in the dining room, running all along as if he was playing the Super Bowl. But in all actuality he was preparing for dinner. Dinner that Angel would share with him and his parents. Collins had volunteered to take care of all of the food, hoping to impress both parties attending. Sadly, he didn't know much about cooking beyond cereal and macaroni and cheese. Still, Collins was determined to make a grand spaghetti dinner with a strawberry cake for dessert. Determination wasn't exactly enough though. The water boiled over, melting a small corner of the counter. The cake seemed to be going well until the middle mysteriously sunk in.

"At least the spaghetti sauce didn't turn black or something…" Collins mumbled to himself looking into the saucepan. It looked normal enough. Something he couldn't say for the cake.

Collins' mother came in quietly taking the pot of noodles with an oven mitt and bringing it into the dining room. She was taking a back seat, letting her son ruin dish after dish. All she would offer him was an encouraging smile, knowing that it was all he wanted. Collins had to do this own. His father didn't show any support at all. Instead he lay in the living room watching the television. Collins knew that his father was less than thrilled to have dinner with Angel. But his mother, thankfully, won that battle.

Collins jumped as the door bell rang. Wiping his hands on the apron around his waist, he called out to his father, "Hey Dad? Can you get that?" Collins threw the apron onto the counter noticing no response. There wasn't even a sound of movement. Collins jogged out to the living room noticing his father's stationary figure. The doorbell rang again as Collins opened it to reveal Angel. She was wearing a cream laced blouse with a burnt orange skirt. A large white flower tucked behind her ear, a deep contrast from the black of her bobbed wig. In her hands she held a few stalks of lavender.

"Hey there." She said with a smile. Collins pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"Hey there yourself." He replied seeing his father leave the room from the corner of his eye.

"Did you hear?" Angel whispered to him not noticing Mr. Collins' departure.

Collins nodded solemnly, "Joanne called me. She told me between sobs that she wanted to elope. Never heard someone cry so bad." He took Angel's hand and squeezed it.

"Yeah…Maureen stopped by. Although she doesn't want to show it…the girls awful broken." Angel sighed, "But she still doesn't think she did a teeny wienie thing wrong. And I understand her…she's not cheating but…"

"If I flirted on the scale she does…" Collins helped her along.

"I would be less then happy." Angel said quietly glancing down at the lavender. Collins tilted her head up and kissed her gently. Without words he made it clear that he could never flirt with someone else. Those loving words and motions were for Angel, and Angel alone.

"Don't worry…"Collins started, "We'll talk to them. We just…have to survive my father first."

Angel smirked swinging their intertwined hands back and forth, "And your cooking"

Collins gasped dramatically, "Your confidence in me Ms. Schunard is blinding." Angel laughed and pinched his butt in response. Just then Mrs. Collins came into the room. Both her and Angel blushed. Collins held back a chuckle, time always seemed to be fond of putting people into uncomfortable situations.

To save herself, Angel went up to Mrs. Collins with the lavender, "Hello Mrs. Collins. Thank you for inviting me tonight. I hope you still like lavender." The older woman took the flowers with a tiny smile.

"Of course. I'll get a vase for these. Tom, don't forget the French bread." Mrs. Collins said before heading up the stairs in search of a vase.

Collins chuckled walking towards the kitchen, reclaiming Angel's hand as he went, "I hope you didn't get those flowers from the neighbor's yawn again." She simply stuck her tongue out at him.

"Later, baby, later." Collins teased opening the oven and reaching inside for the pan.

"Mitt! Baby, oven mitt!" Angel reminded him.

Collins stopped, "Oh yeah." He mumbled grabbing a cow mitt from the counter and pulling out the bread. Looking down at the pan he grinned and said with triumph, "It's not burnt."

Angel hugged him from behind and pointed toward the edges, "Then what's that?" She smiled deeply.

Collins glanced at her and raised his arm making the cow mitt stand upright. Then he moved his hand making the cow say, "I made that one specially for you, little lady." The cow then kissed Angel on the cheek with a loud smack.

Angel pushed the mitt away, "I'm sorry Mr. Cow. I'm promised to another."

The cow gasped and hung his head, "But…but…" Collins made the cow mitt look up, "Ain't I sexy?"

Angel burst out laughing moving in front of him and taking off the oven mitt, "Not as sexy as my man." She giggled leaning in for a kiss. Collins took a step back.

"Sorry, I would love to but I have a dinner to serve." Collins explained picking up the pieces of bread and tossing them into a bowl. Shaking his hands between moving each piece, as they were still hot.

Angel sighed deeply going over to the saucepan, "Damn tease." She giggled a bit spooning the sauce into its own bowl, "Don't you know a girl can't resist a man with a talking cow mitt?"

"I'll make a note of it." They laughed together, Collins finally peeking Angel on the lips.

"Better?" He asked of her.

"Better." Angel confirmed picking up the sauce as Collins took the bread. They carefully walked out into the dining room. Both of Collins' parents were waiting patiently.

Angel put down the sauce and waved, "Hi Mr. Collins." He ignored her and reached for a piece of bread.

"Dear." Mrs. Collins warned her voice tense, "Angel said hello." The teens sat down their eyes on Mr. Collins.

Collins' father rolled his eyes and grumbled without looking at Angel, "Hello." That seemed to be enough for his wife. She passed the bowls of food around as well as her silence. They ate Collins' dinner without saying a word. Just the sound of chewing and slurping of noodles from Angel. As they finished the main course Angel's hand slipped down to her knee and then found Collins' hand under the table.

Collins smiled at her and nodded, he was gonna try, "Angel's applied to a fashion school in the city. It's a few minutes down the road from the main NYU campus."

Mrs. Collins seemed a bit relieved that someone spoke up, "You're interested in fashion?" She asked Angel personally.

"I am." Angel replied sitting up straighter in her chair, "I actually make all of my own clothes. This outfit as well."

"Really?" Collins' mother seemed authentically impressed, "That is quite a talent."

Collins squeezed Angel's hand, "She's a great drummer too." Angel blushed a bit. She hadn't made her drumming known to all. It was a simple pastime that kept her going and kept her calm in times of stress.

"Have you taken lessons?" Mrs. Collins asked, "Thomas tried the saxophone. But he didn't have the patience."

Angel shook her head and then shrugged, "I naturally pick up rhythms…" She shook her head at Collins, "Patience isn't your strong suit."

Collins chuckled agreeing with her statement, "Yeah…my Angel. She's got a lot of talents."

"Like ensnaring good boys?" Mr. Collins said glaring up at Angel. She paled while Collins' eyes grew wide.

"What are you-" Mrs. Collins started to say but her husband held his hand up cutting her off.

"No, Alice. I can't sit here and pretend like it's normal that my son is dating a cross-dresser." Collins' father stood up from the table and pointed at his son, "I will never forgive you for this."

Collins was about to defend himself when Angel leaped from her seat and said, "I know this may not be my business, but I must say this: In order to be forgiven someone must do something wrong. Tom has done nothing wrong. He's only being himself…and yes, he's dating a cross-dresser. But is it a crime to fall in love? And he may not fit into your…your…perfect suburbia family ideal. You must realize, there is no such this as a perfect or normal family. There never was and there never will be. We can't pretend to be something we're not. All of us." Angel quieted down. Collins watched her in amazement, falling in love with her all over again.

Mr. Collins nodded, "You're right…it's none of your damn business." He left the kitchen with his wife at his heels. Soon shouts could be heard from the upper level of the house.

Angel closed her eyes, "I'm sorry…I can't stand by…not when he treats you like that. I don't care what he says about me. It's nothing that I haven't heard before." Angel whispered to him. Collins stood up and took her hand gently.

"Don't be silly…" Collins rubbed her hand with his thumb, "It's my idiotic father's fault…not yours. Never could be yours. And what you just did…makes me love you more."

Angel put her arms around Collins' waist, "I love you too." He pulled her into a tight hug. And there they stood for a minutes simply enjoying the closeness.

Collins leaned over and mumbled into Angel's ear, "I made a cake that sunk in the middle…want try it?"

Angel smiled deeply, "I gotta admit, dinner was pretty good. I'm proud."

Collins snorted taking her hand and going towards the kitchen, "Hold on to that comment until you try the cake."

They sat down at the kitchen table with the cake, two spoons, and a plastic container of icing. Angel scooped up a piece of cake and then dipped in into the icing. As she placed it in her mouth she winced. Not at the taste, but at the growing noise from above. Screams were now slams and crashes. "Are they…always…" Angel whispered glancing up at the ceiling.

"Yeah." Collins answered sinking his finger into the icing, "You get used to it."

Angel nodded her eyes still pointed up, "My house is always loud but…"

"Happy loud." Collins mumbled licking his finger clean.

Angel watched him for a moment and then said, "What are we going to do about Prom? Now that Mo and Jo aren't together."

Collins shrugged a deeper frown on his face, "I guess I'll still bring Joanne. But they will have to play nice. Both of them."

Angel chewed on her cake, it being a bit more elastic than it should have been, "Mark told me that Lydia and Robbie are going together…and up for king and queen."

Collins smirked, ripping off a piece of cake and dipping it in the icing, "Frankly, they deserve each other. And we'll see about the Prom court." He popped the cake in his mouth, "Hm…gummy."

Angel's eyes went wide, "What are you planning Thomas B. Collins?" She asked him a hand automatically going to her hip.

"Why would you say that baby?" Collins tried to appear innocent.

"You are planning something." Angel replied shaking her head, "Lord, help us all." Collins was about to answer when the screams got suddenly louder. His parents were coming down the stairs. Something was banging on every single step as they charged down. It sounded like…a suitcase. Then the door was slammed and his father's Mustang was turned on. The sound of it driving away was broken when Mrs. Collins entered the kitchen. She was looking wary bit at the same time, liberated.

"Mom…."Collins said worried. His parents had always fought but his father never ran off before.

"Tom, honey." Mrs. Collins held Collins' hand, "You're father and I are getting a divorce."

Collins' face dropped in shock. His brain was moving a thousand miles a minute, but he gathered his thoughts to say, "This…did this…happen today? Right now?"

Mrs. Collins sighed letting go his hand, which fell to his side, "I suppose. Technically, it was in the making since our wedding day. It was bound to happen sooner or later." Collins got up and hugged his mother trying to offer her comfort. She patted his back as if he was an acquaintance and said, "He's gone to live with your Uncle John for a while. And I have to head up to see Helen." She pulled away from Collins and looked to Angel, "Helen's my cousin, and a divorce lawyer. She's been giving me her card for years." Mrs. Collins explained so Angel would be able to follow the happenings. Angel nodded keeping an eye on her boyfriend, trying to gauge his reaction to the news.

"Will you be okay on your own for a few days?" Mrs. Collins asked him.

"Yeah…" Collins said still trying to absorb all of what was going on around him, "Take all the time you need."

Mrs. Collins smiled weakly, "I'm sorry Angel."

"Oh not at all." Angel said waving her hand.

"Alright then. I need to call Helen now." She stared at her son for a few minutes before saying, "Good job with dinner, baby." Without waiting for a response she left the room.

Angel went up to Collins placing her hand on his cheek, "Are you ok?" She asked him deeply concerned, "How do you feel?"

Collins took her hand from his face kissing it tenderly, "Relieved." He admitted, releasing tears of mixed joy and pain, Angel was there to wipe them all away.

Post: Um, don't got much to say haha. Next Chapter: A giant leap and a song by the band Lamb. Yay good music.


	17. The One

Note: So this took longer then expected cause well..I started to type the chapter up and I realized I hated it. So I completely re-did it…about a line survived the original cut. As always I don't own RENT, Lori, or the song "Gorecki" by Lamb. Enjoy!

"No way!" Collins laughed into the telephone his feet up on the coffee table, "You finally got your nerve, Cohen, I'm proud."

"Yeah well, I really like Lori. I was just scared that she wouldn't wanna go out with me." Mark said over the phone.

Collins leaned over to take his socks off, "How couldn't she? Those glasses and scarf ooze of sex appeal." The socks were tossed into the air and fell randomly onto the floor. It would be an understatement to say that Collins was enjoying the house to himself. Even though his parents went on numerous business trips, his aunt or his uncle would come to stay with him. This was his first time completely alone. For breakfast he had butter pecan ice cream and a bag of popcorn. He didn't change out of his pajamas until four PM when he put on a pair of jeans and a long sleeve plaid shirt, which he left unbuttoned. His chest exposed to the world. Yes, he was having fun.

Mark snorted, his breathe filling the receiver, "Oh yeah the girls just fall over me. And anyway Mimi asked Roger out."

Collins let out a laugh grabbing a bag of Doritos as his dinner, "I see Mimi isn't so patient….How do you think he's gonna do dating again?"

There was silence on the line for a moment, both teens thinking. Roger was much better since April's death, but would he be able to move on once and for all?

"I think…he'll be ok. As long as they take it slow. Cause Roger's been head over heels for her since that day they met. I swear that day, the two of you…" Mark grumbled in remembrance.

Collins frowned crunching on the Doritos, "Whatca mean?"

"Collins, you and Roger were all googly eyed. Really, between Angel and Mimi." Mark explained sounding a bit exasperated.

The chomping stopped as Collins smiled, "Yeah well…love at first sight I guess."

"Something like that sure." Mark paused as he listened to Collins chew loudly into the phone, "What the hell are you eating? Potato chips?"

"Doritos, my man. The other food group." Collins said dropping a chip into his mouth.

"I really hope your stomach takes it well. Have you eaten anything normal today?" Mark asked his friend.

"Does old pizza count?" Collins asked referring to his lunch. Of course he added M&Ms to it but Mark didn't have to know about that. The kid worried way too much.

Mark sighed once again, "I hope you have plenty of stomach medicines."

"It's a steal trap, Markie. Nothing it can't handle." Collins replied staring down into the almost empty bag.

"Yeah sure, Col. Keep tellin' yourself that…Cindy I'm on the phone! No you can't call Derek I'm on the phone! No it's not my girlfriend."

"Aw, Mark, I'm heartbroken." Collins chuckled.

"Sorry…wait no Cindy!" There was static on the other line, presumably Cindy was trying to steal the phone from Mark, "Let go!" Mark's muffled voice said.

"Mark. I'll talk to you tomorrow at the café with the crew. I don't want you breaking something." Collins yelled into the phone hoping he could hear him.

"Yeah. Sounds good." Mark said just as muffled as before, "See ya tomorrow." The phone clicked off. Collins turned off his own phone and dropped it beside him going closing up the Doritos bag. He wiped his hands on his jeans and grabbed a book he had earlier left. Small orange cheese particles rubbed onto off-white pages anyway but Collins didn't seem to mind too much.

As he was about to turn the page a knock came at the door. Collins smiled deeply recognizing the bouncy knock, and he could hear Angel talking to herself in Spanish. He jumped up from the sofa and opened the door.

"Hi there handsome." Angel said holding out a plate of cookies to Collins with one hand and adjusted her backpack on her shoulder with the other hand. Her boyfriend noticed that she looked particularly gorgeous today. She was wearing a simple pink tank top with hearts embroidered on the shoulder, which showed off those nice muscles that she had. She was also wearing a short red skirt that had heart shaped beads dangling from the end, with ruby red tights on her long legs. Collins cleared his throat trying to concentrate on the cookies.

"Well hello…baker. You brought me cookies?" Collins asked looking down at the plate she was carrying covered in cookies of all varieties, "Are you trying to rub in the fact that your cookies are prettier then my cake last night?"

Angel kissed his cheek and walked in the house. "Nothing could be prettier then your cake. And I'm here to check on you. Make sure you're ok with the…"

"You can say the D word Angel I won't start blubbering again." Collins mumbled pushing the door closed.

"You were not blubbering." Angel said quietly putting the cookie plate next to the Doritos. "You were upset, sweetie. That's completely normal." She took a seat on the couch soon to be joined by Collins who pulled her into his arms.

"Yeah I know. That's what Mark said too…before he told me about his love life." Collins said eager to switch the topic of the conversation.

Angel bit her lip for a moment and then relented, "Yeah I heard. Him and Lori. They're sweet the two of them. Mimi and Roger, too."

Collins nodded staring out into space, "She'll be good for him."

"Yes she will be…" Angel whispered looking up at Collins. Sensing his discomfort she kissed him gently. Automatically he relaxed tightening his hold on Angel resting his head on her's, "Did your mom leave already?" Angel asked closing her eyes.

"Uh huh. Left before I woke up this morning. But she did leave a heartfelt note which read, "Have a good week, love Mom". Almost as good as her previous writings such as "put out garbage" and "dishes are clean". Future American classics, I suspect." Collins mumbled. When he was bothered sarcasm was one of his favorite defense mechanisms.

"See I knew you weren't ok." Angel said to him quietly.

"Well…I've been trying to ignore it all day. Not accepting reality…which just makes me feel like crap." Collins sighed, "It's not too be big of a shock that I'm not to fond of my parents. My mom 's getting better lately but she still cuts herself off. I mean…we haven't even talked about it. Only when you were there, that was it…and that was more like a telling then a conversation. Even with the divorce I don't think she's gonna change much…would your parents adopt me?"

Angel smiled lightly kissing the side of his chin, "In a heartbeat. They like you for some odd reason."

Collins chuckled, "I keep the ninjas busy." Angel nodded snuggling closer to him.

"Ain't that the truth. Some brother's they are. Taking up all of the time I should be spending with you." Angel's fingertips graced the skin above Collins' heart writing silent words.

"Is that why you came to visit me this time? You want me all to yourself." Collins asked shivering at the feel of her fingers on his bare skin.

Angel grinned, "One reason. The other," She left his chest reluctantly to reach into her backpack and pull out a letter. "I got a letter from the New York School of Fashion." She gave him the letter and rested her head on his shoulder, "Read it to me."

Collins opened the letter smiling, "Dear Miss Schunard…." He paused raising his eyebrow.

Angel waited for his words to come and said sweetly, "Yes continue."

"Uh baby…" Collins glanced down at her, "I'm all for calling you a she and all that but…don't you think that might become an issue in the dorm rooms?" Angel waved her arm as if it would be no big deal.

"Ok…good luck to your future roommate." Angel smacked him gently giggling and pointed to the letter. Collins continued, "Dear Miss Schunard: Although your portfolio shows promising work…" Collins paused knowing what was coming next and wanted to spare Angel from it.

She closed her eyes slowly and said quietly, "Read the rest of it."

"Angel-" She shook her head, "…Although your portfolio shows promising work we are only able to accept a certain amount of talented students. Regrettably, we will not be accepting your application for the fall semester. We hope that you understand our predicament. However, we have placed your name on a waiting list. If an opening occurs then you shall be contacted and accepted immediately. The New York School of Fashion wishes you the best in with your future career in our exciting field." Collins folded up the letter and stuffed it back in the envelope.

"Everything happens for a reason right?" Angel whispered without any emotion in her voice, "I suppose I wasn't meant to go to that school. School at all. I'll strike out on my own. Build a business."

Collins nodded trying to support her ideas although he wondered how well Angel could do in the business world. A week ago, she gave almost all of her money to a waiter at a restaurant who was struggling to pay his rent and maintain his painting. And the week before that she gave her newly bedazzled coat to a woman in the park who was shivering. She was just too generous.

"Course I'll still go to New York. Cause I belong there…" She paused struggling to fight back a frown that was threatening to take over her mouth, "But…I thought I belonged at the school…Oh Collins, this was supposed to be a celebratory night. I don't know why but it never crossed my mind I wouldn't get in."

Collins held her as she finally let out her emotions tears running down her face, "Shh...Angel, it's ok. You weren't rejected, you know. Just wait listed…maybe an opening will pop up and you'll get to go."

"But there are plenty of other people who are also waitlisted!" She sobbed her shoulders shaking.

"Oh no Angel…" Collins rubbed her shoulders gently, "You'll find a way you always do. Maybe you could take a semester off and try again."

Angel looked up at him and said, "No offense, love, I don't really want any more options right now…just cuddling."

Collins kissed her forehead, "That I can do." His hands drifting down to her waist where he pulled her closer. Angel hugged him resting her head on his chest completely relaxing against his skin. They lay there together in complete silence listening to the simple breath escaping their lungs and retreating back inside. Angel's tears dried up as all of the turmoil melted through Collins' touch.

"Feel better now?" Collins asked her a few minutes later.

"Uh huh." Angel said nuzzling her head, "Much…how you doing?"

Collins chuckled a bit, "I'm fine…perfect even. I feel safe here. Calm, safe, and…"

Angel closed her eyes smiling, "Yes…"

"Content. For a lifetime." Angel's smile grew and she turned her head to kiss him gently.

"I realized something just now." She whispered to him.

Collins hand went down to Angel's hand interlacing their fingers, "And what would that be?"

"Well…I've been trying to think of a title for you. Like the boys. You know, Mark is the cute one. Roger's the hot one. I never could come up with one for you. Til just now."

"How about the devilishly handsome one?" Collins offered.

Angel giggled shaking her head, "Nope. I'm set on it now."

"What you chose then?" Collins asked quietly.

Angel smiled warmly and leaned up to kiss him slowly, "The one." She said simply.

Overcome, Collins cupped Angels face and kissed her deeply. His whole body feeling dizzy and anxious at the same time. As they parted he murmured, "I know you're the one for me. The one and only…oh no Angel." With his words a few tears formed in her eyes, "The school again?"

Angel shook her head, "No…no these are happy tears." Collins smiled gently kissing the few tears that escaped onto her face. As he was about to pull back from her he found that he just couldn't. His lips centimeters from her skin. Angel turned her head to look at him their eyes closing feeling the heat rising between the two of them. They shared a heavy kiss their tongues escaping the sanctuary of their own mouths to explore the other.

Parting only for the sake of oxygen Collins moved to the side of her face to kiss her upper neck. Angel closed her eyes biting her bottom lip. With one last kiss Collins brought his mouth to her ear and whispered, "Make love to me." They met eyes, Collins looking for Angel's acceptance and Angel looking for Collins' certainty. Both found what they wanted.

Collins gathered Angel up in his arms carrying her up the stairs. Angel pushed Collins' shirt off his shoulders kissing the skin that she exposed. He held back a moan reaching the top of the stairs and moving to his room. Slowly, he lowered Angel onto the bed. She leaned up to cup his face and bring him down to meet her.

_If I should die this very moment_

_I wouldn't fear_

_For I've never known completeness like being here_

_Wrapped in the warmth of you_

_Loving every breath of you_

_Still my heart this moment _

_Oh it might burst_

_Could we stay right here_

_Til the end of time?_

_Til the earth stops turning?_

_Wanna love you til the seas run dry_

_I've found the one I've waited for_

_All this time I've loved you _

_And never known your face_

_All this time I've missed you _

_And searched this human race_

_Here is true peace_

_Here my heart knows calm_

_Safe in your soul_

_Bathed in your sighs_

_Wanna stay right here _

_Til the end of time_

_Til the earth stops turning_

_Gonna love you til the seas run dry_

_I've found the one I've waited for_

_The one I've waited for_

_All I've known  
All I've done_

_All I've felt_

_Was leading to this_

_All I've known _

_All I've done_

_All I've felt _

_Was leading to this_

_Wanna stay right here _

_Til the end of time_

_Til the earth stops turning_

_Gonna love you til the seas run dry_

_I've found the one I've waited for_

_The one I've waited for_

_The one_

Collins ran his fingertips along Angel's bare back disturbing small beads of sweat. She lay in his arms still recovering, her pants becoming more regular. He leaned down and planted a kiss in her natural hair. Lifting her head slowly, Angel beamed at Collins and then kissed his forearm.

"I love you." Angel whispered to him resting her head on his chest and drifting off to sleep.

Collins smiled gently, "I love you, my Angel. Love you." He closed his eyes slowly and dreamed peacefully.

Post: So whatca think? I didn't want to write smut although a quarter of it was already written. I realized that if I continued my T rating wouldn't stand and didn't want to post it separately so I just used the song I was gonna smut around. Te he. Hopefully your minds filled in the blanks. Next Chapter: And now for something completely different! (calls on Monty Python) ok not really. If I keep with my original idea it'll deal more with the other characters instead of Angel and Collins…but it might change so stay tuned. One more chapter til Prom kiddies!


	18. Fashionably Late

Note: Sorry for all those who wanted smut, the stuff that I actually wrote I deleted without thinking. So sorry people. To kinda make up for it I gotta a little peek here…yeah it's not much but it's all I can offer in a rated T story. One day I'll write smut, just not now. Sorry all. Also, I'm gonna leave Collins' POV for a bit hopefully you'll be ok with that. Cause after all, I've kinda left the rest of the crew for ages and they need some attention. So anyways, thanks so much and enjoy!

Collins slowly opened his eyes to see a sleeping Angel on his chest. A smile spread across his face, he couldn't imagine anywhere else he'd rather be. The supposed sleeping Angel smirked and lifted her head up, "I thought no one could sleep later then Dawson. I have been corrected. Two pm, baby? Did I wear you out that much?" She asked letting her fingertips trace little hearts on Collins' chest.

"Yes you did." He admitted with a snort, "When did you wake up?"

"About five minutes ago. We both beat him." Angel and Collins laughed gently holding each other close. Their eyes closed with contentment, until it dawned on Collins.

"Umm…baby?" He mumbled.

"Hm?" Angel nuzzled her head against Collins' chest kissing it for good measure.

Collins bit his lip, "Did you say two pm?"

"Well it's three after two technically." Angel said having no problem with the fact. Her lips went back to kissing his chest gently. Collins tried his best to ignore what he wanted, namely to stay in bed with Angel til his mother came home.

"Um…" Collins struggled to concentrate as Angel started to move her kisses down his body, "Angel…when were we supposed to meet the crew at the café."

Angel's head popped up with a deep frown, "Oh crap." She whimpered looking down at Collins as if he was a treasure taken from her at the last minute, "Could we be fashionably late?" Angel looked hopeful.

'No you have to meet your friends.' Collins' conscience told him, 'They're going to be worried that both of you are late. And goodness knows if you get going…who knows when you'll stop!' Angel seemed to notice his heavy contemplation, a mischievous look spreading across her face. She bit her lips seductively.

'How can you? Just look at her! They'll live without you…you'll be quick….Or hopefully slow.' Collins' other half argued as Angel slid up his body and started to bombard his neck with kisses. Her hands feeling his muscles left over from his forgotten football career.

"Fashionably late…" Angel murmured in his ear taking his earlobe into her mouth and sucking on it gently.

That did it.

"Sorry guys see you around…2:30…" Collins mumbled. Angel pulled back to face him and shook her head.

"3:00?" Angel raised an eyebrow.

Collins sat up and kissed Angel deeply their tongues eager to greet the other. As they parted Collins whispered, "We'll see you when we see you."

Angel laughed hard while Collins threw the bed sheets over them.

* * *

Maureen took her sweet old time getting to the café. The last thing she wanted to do was face Joanne at all, but she knew that her ex was a part of the group now. No matter how much she wanted to, the drama queen couldn't avoid Joanne…but she could procrastinate. Which she did showing up at 2:45 expecting to hear "Where were you"'s and "You took your time didn't you"'s from her friends. Instead, she found Joanne sitting alone at one of the outside tables staring at her watch.

"Where the hell are they?" She mumbled under her breath.

Maureen stood in front of her hand on her hip. She rolled her eyes saying, "I'm here."

Joanne glanced up, "Yeah. I can see that." She stood up from the table and stood on her tip toes scanning the parking lot.

Maureen sighed taking a seat and pulling her lipstick out from her purse. With the help of her "diva" compact she re-applied some make-up. Maureen decided that she would have to physically abuse everyone of her friends when they appeared. How could they do this to me? Really? She asked herself.

Joanne balled her fists and crossed her arms now pacing, "They better have not done this on purpose."

With a loud snap, Maureen closed her compact, "Now that is something I agree with you on." She put away her make-up and added, "It's a first."

Joanne shook her head now facing her ex, "Can we just not, do this?"

"Pookie," Maureen stood up standing right in front of Joanne, "I'm not keeping my mouth shut to make you happy. I've done enough of that.'

Joanne closed her eyes and reopened them again, "I'm not asking you to pretend something you're not. But do you have to flirt-"

"I'm a friendly person! I never cheated on you." Maureen pointed out taking a step closer to her ex.

"Then explain your boyfriend!" Joanne called out taking a step forward as well, their bodies touching.

Maureen frowned and took Joanne's hand from her side. Her other hand caressed it, "He means nothing to me…not like you did…still do."

Joanne's whole body seemed to melt, "You…you don't like him?" Something inside Joanne asked her what she was doing. Nothing was going to change, Maureen would still flirt. But the softness of her fingertips made Joanne want to forget the truth.

"Not really," Maureen said with a shrug, "He's cute enough. But he's a pick me up, Joanne. Someone to make me not feel so damn alone."

"Oh Maureen…" Joanne cupped her face, "You're not alone." The two girls smiled and leaned into each other. At least until they heard Mimi call out.

"Hey!" She waved to the two of them apparently not noticing the intimacy of their moment. Roger and Mark walked behind her. Roger an extra skip in his step always keeping an eye on Mimi. Mark was dragging his feet along the pavement.

"Hell of timing." Joanne whispered to herself. Maureen had scooted from her side at the first sight of them and was sitting at the table already.

"I'm so sorry we're late. Blame me." Mimi sat down brushing the hair from her eyes.

"Yes do blame her." Roger smirked sitting next to Mark who had a puppy dog pout on his face.

Mimi giggled and smacked Roger gently, "We went back to Mark's and I made him try on all of the clothes in his closet since he was going on the big first date tonight."

"Was?" Joanne frowned sitting down as well and making sure to stay away from Maureen, "What happened? Lori didn't puke did she?"

Mark raised his eyebrow, "How'd you know?"

Joanne sighed licking her lips, "Sometimes…when she's stressed or worried…well let's just say that she has a weak stomach. Poor girl…" With the thought of Mark's own predicament she added, "She's not just trying to avoid you Mark. It's probably a good sign in a way…she was so nervous…cause she likes you."

Mark shifted in his seat, "Yeah it's ok. Another night." He looked away at his own words.

Maureen was only half listening to the conversation, there were more important things at hand then Mark's love life. She took up the opportunity to change the conversation topic, "So where are Collins and Angel?"

Mimi shrugged, "I haven't heard from her in a while." She bit her lip, "She's never late."

"Don't worry, Meems." Roger said taking her hand gently, "Angel probably met up with Collins and got 'distracted'." Roger said using his fingers to make quotation marks. The group giggled knowing that the couple tended to get lost into their own little lovey dovey world.

"They better get here soon. After Prom issues are more important than Prom itself!" Maureen explained with passion, "We also need to find a motel…" Her eyes fell on Joanne.

Mark shook his head, "No motels….that's sleazy."

"Fits Mo then." Mimi smacked Roger for his comment, "My girlfriend is abusing me." No one seemed too concerned.

"Really, we'll go down my basement. Boys on one side, girls on the other." Mark said.

Mimi giggled shaking her head, "The basement things fine…but I don't really trust Angel and Collins on the same side."

"Crap." Mark leaned his head on his hand.

"And Maureen and I." Joanne chirped sitting up in her seat. Maureen smiled deeply, the feeling was mutual.

Roger raised a brow, "So you guys are…"

"Back." Maureen finished putting her hand on the table which Joanne took right away.

"Yup. We are." Joanne said leaning over the table to kiss Maureen.

Mimi clapped for them while Roger smiled. The tension between the two of them was nothing that anyone could really handle. They were all friends and to have two members feuding as they were…well it wasn't making their lives any easier. Plus, they were simply perfect together.

"Mosel tov." Mark grumbled, knowing that everyone in the group was in a good place with their relationship. Except him.

Roger glanced over and snorted at his best friend, "Don't worry, Lori will stop puking eventually."

Mark groaned rolling his eyes, "Collins never got to that sensitivity talk did he?"

Roger shook his head picking up a menu, "Nope."

Joanne took the menu from him, "Down to business, food later."

"What business?" Roger asked.

Maureen rolled her eyes, "The whole reason we are here. After Prom. Remember? Where are we gonna go the next day? How about the beach? I just bought this new hot bikini…" Joanne shifted in her chair a bit and nodded a bit too enthusiastically.

Mark wrinkled his nose, "That's where all the popular people go. Unless you want to deal with them…"

Roger sighed putting his feet up on an empty chair, "Namely Robbie and his cronies. I doubt Collins would be too crazy about that idea. Angel too."

Mimi patted Joanne on the shoulder, "Don't worry, Jo. I'm sure you'll see that bikini one way or another."

"Ok…where else can we go then?" Joanne asked seeming a bit dejected.

"Um." Mark thought for a moment, "How about the amusement park?"

Mimi clapped her hands automatically agreeing to the idea, "Yay we can go on the carousel! I call the ostrich." She took a menu and gave it to Roger. It was decided. At least Mimi had decided.

Roger was too hungry to argue, "Yeah sure. I could borrow my mom's car."

Joanne smiled taking Maureen's hand again, "They have a tunnel of love, you know?"

"Perfect." Maureen smirked.

Mark rolled his eyes, "Alright then…I guess we have to wait for Angel and Collins."

Mimi waved her hand, "She'll love the idea. She always gets the big rooster." Roger raised his eyebrow. His girlfriend giggled kissing him gently on the mouth, "The carousel, hun." Roger nodded putting his nose back in the menu.

"Yeah and anything Angel likes you know Collins will go along with it." Maureen pointed out with a wink to Joanne.

"Ain't that the truth." Mark said taking his own menu, "I hope they are having…fun."

Roger laughed putting his feet down, "Oh I would bet on it."

Two hours later the group was busy trying to figure out how much money everyone owed. Maureen had given up a few minutes ago and recklessly threw all of her money on the table. Joanne sat with a calculator and a scowl on her face.

"None of this makes sense…" She mumbled to herself, "Ok who ordered the burger."

Mark raised his hand, "And the root beer."

Joanne rubbed her forehead, "I don't even see a root beer on this check."

"Why don't you spilt it seven ways. Oh that would be five since we weren't here." Collins' deep voice offered as he and Angel finally strolled up to the table. Their hands were glued together, even as they sat down their hands remained on the other.

Mimi raised her eyebrow, "It's nice to see you two have finally graced us with your…" She paused for a moment and titled her head to the side, her eyes stuck on Angel. There was something different although she couldn't exactly put her finger on it.

Joanne sighed dropping her calculator back into her purse, "I'm with Collins. Everyone pay up. Fifteen dollars and thirty cents."

"I only have a twenty." Mark pulled out the bill, which made Joanne grumble.

Mimi's hand covered her mouth with a sudden gasp, "OH MY GOD!"

Roger's head snapped to look at her, "Are you-" Before he even got to finish asking her, Mimi jumped out of her seat and ran over to Angel. She took her best friend's hand and pulled her away from the group.

"Details, girl! Details!" Mimi called out almost bouncing with excitement.

Angel laughed taking Mimi's other hand, "I can't hide a thing from you can I, chica?" The two girls continued to talk in a very lively version of Spanish.

Roger, Joanne, and Maureen all looked to Collins who was trying to seem innocent.

Mark watched the girls confused, "What are they talking about…"

Angel let out a moan, apparently reenacting a section of the night before…or perhaps that morning. This clued Mark in, his face went pale.

"Oh." Mark said quietly.

Joanne giggled as she finished counting out the money, "I hope you used a condom, Collins. Don't wanna get Angel in the family way do you?" The table burst out in a fit of giggles. Roger almost crying and Maureen clapping her hands. Only Mark lacked enthusiasm leaning his head on his hand. Joanne noticed this and patted his back, the time would come for him one day as well.

Collins smirked and mumbled to himself, "Leave it to your friends to ruin the afterglow."

Post: Sorry this took so long guys, computer issues. Next Chapter: The Prom. If you still wanna see the dresses let me know. I will describe them but I think a visual might be helpful. Thanks all.


	19. Until Midnight

Note: Uh thanks for reviews as always. This one is longish very much like Mark's party chapter, so take a break if you need one! Also I bring back Dr. Hedlow and Sid from the chapter where the boys were jumped by Robbie. So if you need a reminder check that one out. And as always thank you to aspirer who is almost single handily feeding me off cyber cookies and such. Enjoy!

"Tom!" Mrs. Collins opened the door to her house after being away for almost two weeks. "Tom!" She called again pulling in her suitcases behind her. Collins rushed down the stairs and his mother looked at her son in awe.

"You look so handsome." She said. Collins smiled fiddling with his tie. He was dressed in a classy black and white tux, he even had cufflinks on his sleeves.

"Thanks Mom." He said, "Prom's tonight so I'll be out all night, The whole group's gonna meet at Mark's. And we're gonna spend the night there, then tomorrow we're going to the amusement park."

Mrs. Collins reached out to fix his tie that was a shiny white color. Angel had veen very clear about the color choice.

"I didn't know it was today." She said quietly, "Are you going with Angel?"

Collins nodded and then paused, "Well…kinda it's complicated."

His mother smiled and then frowned, "Thomas Byron Collins you better not be wearing that mesh cap of yours to the Prom." She said pointing to the ever present hat on her son's head.

He chuckled slipping the cap off and putting it in his pocket, "Whatever you say Mom….how's Cousin Helen?" He asked quietly knowing that their meeting together was more important than prom talk.

"Fine." She replied taking her suitcases into the living room with Collins' help, "She's given me some advice on what I can do. How much money I can get and such."

Collins nodded glancing at his watch, "Good….Mom I gotta go. I'm late already."

Mrs. Collins waved to him sitting on the couch, "Have fun Tom." She picked up the remote and turned on the television. But her son didn't leave. He watched her for a moment and then cleared his throat.

"Umm…we're all gonna meet at Mark's house before we go. All the parents are gonna be there, too. Mark's parents, Roger's mom, Maureen's parents and little brother. And remember the Jeffersons? They'll be there too. And Angel's parents…I'm gonna go pick them up…" Collins explained with hope in his voice.

"That's nice." Mrs. Collins said half watching the tv and half unpakcing. She took no real notice of what her son was saying.

"Ummm.." Collins started wanting to give it one more try, "You wanna tag along? Angel's parents are real nice."

"Aren't you going to be late, sweetie?" She asked him putting her clothes into separate piles.

Collins stomach dropped, "Yeah I'm gonna be late. Night, Mom." She didn't respond when he left the house. Why did I expect her to be any different? He asked himself as he headed towards the car. Just because she's leaving Dad doesn't mean that she's gonna change…God I gotta get out of this town.

* * *

Collins readjusted his tie knocking on the door. Nick, as always, answered a huge grin on his face.

"Hi Cawolins. Look!" The little boy said pointing to the large space on his gums. He had lost his two front teeth.

"Wow! Nice job there, buddy. I hope the tooth fairy was nice to you." Collins said with a smile.

Nick nodded and pulled out a bill from his pocket, "I got a dollar. All mine. Not…not Liam's all mine. Not even Andrea's."

"That is impressive." Collins rubbed the boys head which made him giggle, "Is Angel ready yet?"

Nick shook his head, "Showed us the dress yesterday."

"Did you like it?" Collins asked shifting the box that he was holding in his hands.

"Uh huh. It's big." Nick giggled holding out his hands to show just how big it was.

Collins laughed, "So I've been told."

"Nick?" You let Collins in honey!" Sybil's voice echoed through the house. The boy did as his mother ordered. Both her and her husband were grinning by the staircase. A collection of Angel's brothers and sisters were gathered around in the main hall waiting patiently.

"You look so…dashing." Sybil said patting her chest and then waving her hand in front of her face tears starting to form. Peter sighed and passed her a tissue.

"This is gonna be a long night." He informed Collins with a wink.

Angel came down the stairs looking more than uncomfortable in Dawson's suit. The sleeves of the jacket went past his wrists and the pants were very baggy. A frown was deeply implanted onto her face. Dawson came behind her trying to adjust the jacket to make it tighter around her.

Angel sighed, "It's no use Dawson. Thanks though." She looked down at the cumberbun and tried to make it more centered on her stomach.

"Hey Ang…look." Dawson pointed to Collins who was waiting patiently for Angel to notice him.

Angel's frown melted right away and she ran down the rest of the stairs into Collins' arms. Dawson took the box from Collins' arms so it wouldn't get crushed and passed it off to his mother. She opened the box and smiled showing it to her husband.

"Oh my…" Angel pulled herself away, "Let me get a good look at you…Oh my indeed."

Collins laughed, "You ain't so bad yourself." Angel rolled her eyes obviously not agreeing. She pointed to a duffel bag sitting in the corner.

"When I get that on, then I'll match the hotness that is you." She stood on her tip toes to kiss him.

Peter walked over and handed the box back to Collins, "Here you go."

"Oh yeah thanks." Collins handed the box to Angel, "I figured that would wait til the dance…and you get in your dress but maybe it will help you feel a bit more glamrous. I hope red is ok."

Angel opened the box bouncing a bit. She let out a gasp and pulled out a deep red rose surrounded by baby's breath. Immediately, she put it on her wrist over the long tux sleeves. A few tears formed in her eyes gazing at the flower, "It's gorgeous." Angel kissed Collins again.

"Ew." Leo grumbled from the staircase, both he and Kiefer were watching on with disgust at the kissing.

Sybil wiped away a few tears with a new tissue her husband had provided. Dawson chuckled looking between Angel and his mother. It was easy to see where Angel got most of her manners.

"I'm happy you like it." Collins said quietly hugging her close again.

Peter coughed a bit, "Alright Collins you better drive us to Mark's house."

Sybil blew her nose and handed Nick the tissue. "Yes…your mother still not back, Collins? I would have liked to meet her."

Collins slipped his hand into Angel's which made her glance up at him worried. "Yeah…she did get back." He waved to all of Angel's siblings gathered leading her out the door. Angel's hand squeezed his own.

* * *

"Angel and Collins are here!" Maureen called out when she saw the familiar wagon pull up in Mark's driveway.

"Thanks Mo. We didn't notice." Roger grumbled battling with his mint green bow tie that matched Mimi's satin dress. Maureen stuck her tongue out at Roger as Angel's parents left the car and gathered with the other parents. Their cameras all prepared for thousands of pictures.

Mimi giggled and went to fix it, "Why is it that boys can't tie these things but ladies can?" Roger shrugged and watched her fix it.

"One of life's mysteries." He decided.

Maureen shook her head at Roger and then turned to Joanne who had just left her parents side with Lori in tow. Although Lori looked pretty queasy she still looked beautiful. Her dress was a soft blue color set off in wide lace layers. The drama queen was wearing a fiery red dress with vertical slits down the middle of her body. Joanne couldn't really complain about the view, but she had to worry that she would draw…attention.

Collins helped Angel with her bag, "Oh…this is light." Angel giggled kissing his cheek.

"That's because it's mostly crinoline, baby." She explained before running over to Mimi and letting out a squeal, "Oh, chica, you look amazing!"

Mimi laughed hugging Angel, "You know it just ain't fair." Angel titled her head to the side. Mimi smirked, "You look hot in both sexes. Really, it's not fair." Angel shook her head smiling.

"Damn!" Collins called out, "Look at all these fine ladies." Lori blushed while Maureen fluffed her hair.

"Make you wanna cross over?" She winked at him.

Collins chuckled, "Sorry, Mo, it's not meant to be." He patted her on the back as she let out a dramatic sigh.

Joanne smirked taking her girlfriend's waist, "He breaks the hearts of women everywhere…cept her of course." She pointed to Angel who had already fallen into Spanish with Mimi. Roger stood by them trying to look interested in what they were saying, even though he didn't know a word of the language.

Collins laughed and nodded, "Well she ain't you conventional woman….Plain black pant number huh?" He asked looking at Joanne's outfit, "It's gorgeous on you." He planted a kiss on her temple, she was his date after all.

"Thank you…and oh my God! It's a miracle!" Joanne rubbed her hand along Collins' shaved head without a cap to hide it.

"Wow that is a miracle." Mark said coming out of the house stopping by Lori's side and slipping a daisy bracelet around her wrist. The girl smiled down at it somg blush on her cheeks.

"Ok everyone!" Mark's mother called out, "All the kids line up!" They did as they were told.

"Why do I feel like I'm facing the firing squad?" Roger asked his friends. His mother put her fist on her hip for a moment and then signed "behave" to her son. The rocker rolled his eyes and signed back "whatever".

"Ok everyone!" Sybil called out, "Smile!"

"How can I smile in this thing?" Angel grumbled. Collins looked down at her and leaned his head over whispered "love you" to her. Angel smiled.

All of the parents snapped pictures of their children.

* * *

"This is…gorgeous…" Angel whispered as they walked into the gym, which was decorated. In the back of the gym a large Cinderella castle was created with actual fountains that dispensed fruit punch. The snack bar spanned the whole length of the room with all different type of food, pizza, Chicken Florentine, french fries, and caviar. Large cardboard stars were hung from the ceiling rafters. Glitter sparking with the lights of the DJ booth rushing over them. Mark patted Roger's shoulder and pointed to the large star in the middle. Roger looked up and smiled. In the middle of the star the name, "April" was painted.

"That's sweet." Angel whispered watching Roger. He nodded and looked to Mimi.

"Why don't we get this show on the road? I'll scout out the bathroom for you Angel." He waved to her before walking off to the bathroom on his own. Mimi watched him a bit concerned but Angel took her hand and squeezed it.

"He's fine, chica." She whispered to her friend.

A new song blared from the speakers, kids ran onto the dance floor letting loose…despite the teachers looking on.

"Wanna dance?" Joanne asked Collins taking his hand, "I should get one dance with my date at least." Collins glanced at Angel for approval. She opened her mouth about to approve when Maureen took her hands and dragged her onto the dance floor.

"I don't take no for an answer!" The drama queen called out dancing to the beat as she reached the dance floor. Angel watched Maureen for a moment unsure how to dance unlike herself. Like a boy. Collins came with Joanne a few seconds later and he winked at her. Angel smiled, she would just be herself.

The two couples danced despite their mismatch while Mark and Lori watched from the snack bar. "So…" Mark said quietly, "Do you wanna dance?"

Lori blushed and looked down at her corsage, "Not…really. Is that ok?" She asked worried.

Mark let out a deep sigh of relief, "I was hoping you were gonna say that." They laughed with each other, "Why don't we take a seat?" Lori nodded following Mark to their prearranged table.

Mimi stood by the men's room waiting for Roger to come out. She bit on her nails and shifted her stance watching couples walk onto the dance floor. Roger stuck his head out, "It's almost clear. Just gotta get rid of Horace McGilly…are you ok?" He asked her with a frown.

"Oh yeah…I didn't know if that made you…" She pointed to the star with April's name on it. Roger looked up at it and shook his head.

"She was important Mimi. My first, I did care for her…but I didn't feel for her like I feel for you…" Roger replied getting pushed out of the way by Horace. Mimi smiled deeply and kissed him on the lips.

"I'll go get Angel-" She turned towards the dance floor and froze. "So much for Angel and Collins staying incognito." The couple had left the girls and was now dancing together. And not too discretely either, they were grinding along with the other straight couples.

Roger sighed and went over to Collins, "Keep it in your pouch. The bathroom's open, Angel." Angel laughed and left a kiss on Collins' cheek before heading off to the bathroom. Mimi giggled following her inside.

"Sorry man…couldn't help myself." Collins said to Roger with a shrug.

"Uh huh…" Roger muttered pointing to the chaperones who seemed to be in a hot debate. "And do you think that has anything to do with you?"

"Probably." Collins said with a nod guiding Roger off the dance floor, "Or maybe Mo and Jo." He glanced over at them, they were getting into their own type of dancing as well.

"Probably." Roger nodded in agreement, "So how long do you give until we're kicked out of here?"

Collins didn't hesitate, "After they announce the prom court."

"You seem awful sure-" Roger turned his head as Angel came out of the bathroom, "Wow…poofy."

Collins' eyes went wide. Angel was wearing a poofy white dress with a red sash around her waist which was extended up along her chest. The dress originally had a corset as a top, but Angel had to fiddle with the dress to correspond with her shape. She also had some dry flowers placed at the bottom of the sash matching her corsage almost perfectly. On her head she had her short black bobbed wig, but she managed to turn the straight locks into tight curls. Collins heart skipped a beat noticing her only accessory. Long white satin gloves.

Not being able to hide her own excitement she ran into Collins' arms. "You…you are beautiful." He said to her as they hugged.

She giggled and blushed, "Thank you…I had to find a dress to match the gloves." She explained brushing the soft material against Collins' cheek.

Mimi went to Roger's side, "So when are we gonna get kicked out?"

"Probably soon." She nodded not seeming to upset about it, none of them believed they would be staying all night, "We better dance then." She chirped taking his hand. oger groaned but the memory that Mimi was one hell of a dancer got him on the dance floor quickly.

"We better join them." Angel said taking Collins' hand.

Through the night the chaperones kept a close eyes on Maureen, Joanne, Angel, and Collins. Every once in a while when they would get too close to their partner a teacher would grumble and start to march towards them. But Dr. Hedlow always stopped them. Collins saw her practically straddle Mr. Cassidy at one point. He smiled, knowing that he always liked that woman.

"Ok everyone! Pay attention!" Riley Gollio smacked the microphone making all of the participants wince. "Oh sorry guys. Ok now we have the announcement of the Prom King and Queen!" The popular kids clapped in excitement while the rest of the student body left the dance floor to sit at their tables.

"Can I boo Robbie?" Mark asked Collins innocently. His friend just smirked.

"Ok." Riley said into the mic, "We have three couples. And then of course write ins. We have the lovely Samantha Grouden and Sid Loitta." There was some clapping for Robbie's right hand man, who almost strangled Collins months ago, and his long time model girlfriend. "Allison Grey and Benjamin Coffin." Collins and the rest of the group rolled their eyes at the two. Mimi paled and sunk in her seat putting her hand over her eyes.

"Mimi are you ok?" Roger asked her with a frown.

"Remember the evil ex who was practically married and treated me like a mistress." Mimi asked and pointed to Benny who was waving to the crowd.

Roger glared at him, "I knew I didn't like him."

Riley cleared his throat, "And last but certainty no where near least, Robbie Kinsman and Lyida Ronsale!" Almost everyone in the room clapped for the golden boy and the head cheerleader. Angel raised her hands to clap and paused. Then she smirked placing them in her lap. The table laughed and clapped for her instead.

"Ok…" Riley said into the microphone, "I now I have the results. All of your computer votes have been tallied…and…the Prom King is…." He opened the paper and paled, "Mark Cohen? Who is that guy?" Collins started to clap making the room follow his lead.

Mark's face turned beat red, "Huh?"

Collins patted his back, "Go Mark! Go up there to get your crown." Mark stood up his legs somewhat shaky. Lori watched on clapping with an enthusiasm that was unmatched in the room.

"Who the hell is Mark Cohen?" Riley asked glancing towards the populars. Mark made his way towards the front and held his hand up sheepishly.

"That would be me." He said gulping.

Riley shrugged, "Ok Mark Cohen. You're Prom King." The masses clapped although most of them only knew him as a possible lover of Collins.

At the group's table all eyes fell on Collins. The teen smirked simply not denying or approving any ideas that was forming in their heads.

"And uh…Prom Queen is…" Riley opened the page slowly, "I don't even know this person either!"

"Read it!" Collins called out.

Riley shrugged again deciding that he was not responsible for such things, "Angel Dumott Schunard." Angel leaned her head back and cracked up. Collins joined her wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

"Oh I better go!" Angel jumped up and ran to the stage making sure to wave to Robbie and a shocked Lydia as she went.

Riley wrinkled his nose figuring out that Angel was a guy right away, "Ummm…ok." He handed the crown to Angel and she handed it to Mark who happily placed it on her head.

Angel bounced up and down taking Mark's hands. "We're king and queen!" Mark was still beat red.

"So they tell me." Mark murmured a small smile growing on his face.

Mimi glanced over to Collins, "How hard was it to break into the computer system?"

Collins put his feet up on Angel's empty chair, "Fuckin easy."

Roger laughed patting Collins on the back, "I'm proud."

Joanne turned and watched the DJ talking to Mark and Angel, "Oh Lord will they have to dance together?"

Maureen smirked, "Oh poor Markie. Why didn't you make yourself Prom King?" She asked Collins.

Her friend watched Mark and Angel take the dance floor to "So is Love" from the Disney version of Cinderella, "Cause Mark deserves it. The geek never gets his due."

Roger watched Mark attempt to dance with Angel and nodded, "Yeah he never does."

As the song finished Angel ran towards the table hugging Collins around the neck.

"I love you I love you I love you-" She said until Collins quieted her with a kiss. Mark came over and pointed to the crown on his head.

Lori giggled, "It looks nice on you." Mark grinned sitting next to her.

"Thomas Collins…" The Principal crossed her arms standing over him as he continued to kiss Angel.

Angel patted him on the chest and pulled away pointing to the woman. Looking up Collins said, "Hey. Am I suspended?"

The Principal shook her head, "No as long as you get out."

"Oh cool. You guys wanna skip this place?" Collins asked the rest of the table.

Joanne looked around the room, "Yeah. I mean the DJ is shit." Maureen giggled burying her head in her girlfriend's shoulder. The Principal opened her mouth but Joanne put her hand up. "We'll get out." She stood up with Maureen kissing her deeply just to get the Principal.

Mimi got up, "Nice fountain." She said winking at the chaperones. Roger pointed to the April star and gave them the thumbs up.

Angel took Collins' hands to help him up but froze. "Oh Collins…" The DJ played a slow song. All of the couples going towards the dance floor.

"Can we stay for this song…just this one?" She asked biting her lip. Collins looked up to the Principal.

Dr. Hedlow came to stand beside her, "It's one dance, Muriel."

The Principal sighed, "One dance. Then get out…and keep it clean." Angel squealed and clapped taking Collins towards the dancing couples. The rest of the group followed them to the dance floor, even Mark and Lori ventured out to attempt a slow dance. The popular couples eyed Angel and Collins. Much to Collins' shock Robbie actually smiled in their general direction. Sid on the other hand seemed less than thrilled. His eyes met Collins' for a moment threatening retribution. But Collins looked away as Angel stood in front of him.

Angel placed her gloved hands on Collins' shoulders and his hands grasped her waist. Cyndi Lauper's song "True Colors" filled the gym, Angel rested her head on his chest swaying to the music.

"You could have gotten in a lot of trouble mister." Angel poked him in the stomach.

Collins shrugged, "But I didn't. Sorry we gotta cut the night short."

"As long as I get one slow dance with you…I don't mind." Angel said quietly looking up at him and pressing her lips to his. "Could we slow dance forever?"

Collins nodded, "In our pjs when we're in our fifties even." Angel giggled in his chest. "To this exact song."

"Mmmm…nothing sounds sweeter."

Post: Yeah I made Roger's mother deaf to change it up a bit, I know she's not deaf in the show. But I thought it would be cool. And the decorations I described were actually very similar to my eighth grade dance. That's where the April star came from. Next Chapter: After Prom, oh yes there will we a carousel. I call the horse with the attitude.


	20. Roller Coaster

Note: Thanks for all the love for Collins' hacking action. Te he I actually left hints chapters in advance that was gonna happen. Cookies for all who noticed them. (eats muffin) Thanks for all of your reviews. I hope you enjoy this chappie!

Mark stood up on his tiptoes to get a better look at the line. Mark, Lori, Joanne, Maureen, and Mimi waited not so patiently to get on "The Rocket" roller coaster. He shook his head and sighed, "It's no hope. We will never reach the end." Lori patted him lightly on the arm. Both of them smiled lightly.

"I just realized something." Mimi said sitting on the bars which kept those in line in their spots, "It's June 3rd isn't it?"

Joanne nodded wiping some sweat off her forehead, "That it is. Considering yesterday was the 2nd. Though I wonder what day it will be when we get at the end of this line." Maureen bounced up and down in her spot, someone had the horrific idea of giving the girl some sugar on the car trip. Everyone was suffering.

"Mo, please sit still." Mimi groaned wondering how Joanne dealt with the drama queen at such times, "It's two months."

"What's two months?" Lori asked quietly blushing immediately. Although she was still ridiculously shy she was actually speaking more than three words. Mark liked to think that she was starting to get comfortable. Joanne smiled at her cousin and knew it was true.

Mimi stood up to move an inch in the line and sat down on the bars again, "Collins and Angel have been together for two months now. We should do something." She offered. Maureen seemed very enthusiastic about this.

"Yay! We could have a party!" She said hugging Joanne in the middle making her girlfriend squeak.

"Um…honeybear right now?" Joanne asked, "Right here?"

Maureen sighed and shook her head, "No, silly, not until we get off the roller coaster. Then maybe we could buy them ice cream sundaes or something like that."

Mark nodded with a grin, "That would be nice. I don't even know if they realize it."

"I'm pretty sure Angel knows." Lori murmured fiddling with her shirt which was exposing a bit to much of her midriff in her opinion, "She was bouncing around all day…worse than Maureen."

"That's kinda Angel 24/7 though isn't it?" Maureen asked not being offended at all by Lori's comment.

Mark chuckled pulling out sunscreen from his pocket, "Yeah it is. Especially since her and Collins got together. Lots of squealing."

Mimi giggled knowing what he meant, "Oh gosh I remember the day they got together. When Collins left her house she called me right away and squealed at the top of her lungs into the phone. I thought she broke my eardrum truthfully. I even thought what will ever become of a deaf dancer." She quieted thinking to herself, "We should do something like Maureen suggested. They're so ridiculously happy…"

Joanne put her hand on Mimi's shoulder, "It doesn't always come that easy to everyone, Meems." She glanced over at Maureen who was leaning over the bars to talk to a group of girls their age. One of the girls, a blonde, seemed particularly talkative with Maureen, her leg dangerously close to the drama queen.

Mimi frowned watching Maureen. She had obviously not learned her lesson from the breakup. But Joanne didn't seem very phased although her smile got tighter with every moment. Mimi got up to move another inch, "It's not that me and Roger aren't…good. We are. But…I always think that there's something stopping him. That there's something blocking me from truthfully seeing him. I thought maybe it was April…he made it clear last night it wasn't her."

Joanne nodded sympathetically, "I haven't known Roger for…a long while…but I get what you mean." She looked towards Mark who blushed. The filmmaker didn't know if his words were welcomed with all of the girl talk. Apparently his sex was void in the conversation.

Mark squirted some sunscreen on his arm and rubbed it in, "Roger…has issues." Mimi giggled a bit moving in the line once again.

"That might be an understatement Mark. If only I didn't like him so damn much." Mimi crossed her arms glancing back at Maureen who was holding up the line. She had planted herself in front of the blonde blocking others from continuing. "Mo!" Mimi called out biting her lip.

The drama queen raised her head, "In a minute Mimi." She called facing the blonde again ignoring the people behind her yelling for her to move.

Joanne sighed and walked over to Maureen taking her arm, "Now." She said tensely.

"What baby I was-" Joanne held her hand up and said, "No. Not now." Maureen ripped her arm from Joanne's and left the line. She pulled her hair up into a bun and never looked back.

"Maureen!" Joanne called after her and uttering a swear word under her mouth. Lori came over to her cousin and took her hand.

"Come on Jo. We have to move up." She said quietly. Joanne nodded wiping her forehead again.

"Yeah…the roller coaster." She whispered.

"I cannot believe the two of you." Angel said crossing her legs and shaking it.

Collins and Roger were sitting with her outside of the roller coaster pavilion. The rocker was picking dirt out from under his fingernails while Collins took a sip of his lemonade.

"If you wanna clean up my throw up after I go on the roller coaster then feel free, Angel. Pull me all the way through that five hour line just so I can puke on you." Collins said with a smirk nudging her. "Wouldn't that be romantic. Even my stomach fluids like you."

"Ummm..eww." Roger mumbled to himself.

Angel shook her head at Collins but moved her attention to Roger, "And what about you mister? Everyone in school thinks you eat frogs for breakfast and you can't handle a little roller coaster?"

Roger shrugged not looking away from his fingernails, "I don't like them."

"What I would like to know baby, is why you aren't on that line." Collins replied pointing.

Angel grabbed the lemonade from her boyfriend and took a few sips, "Then who would be here to watch over you?" She said quickly.

Collins leaned his head back and laughed, "The prom queen is scared of roller coasters."

"Am not." Angel said in a dramatically annoyed tone.

"Am too." Collins retorted holding out his hands to tickle her stomach. She let out a squeal and squirmed away from him.

"No tickling!" She managed to say through numerous giggles.

"I will never surrender. Bah hahahahaha!" Collins let out an evil laugh that would make any goody-too-shoes tremble in fear.

Roger raised his brow watching the couple engage in a ticklefest, "Yeah, maturity."

Collins stopped tickling Angel but she continued to giggle as she poked Roger in the belly, "Says the man who started a pillow fight at midnight last night."

Roger smirked, "I won, though."

Collins nodded taking his lemonade back from Angel and finishing it up, "Oh winning is all that matters then."

"Exactly." Roger smiled and sat up straight pointing to an approaching figure, "Look who's coming."

Angel frowned and whispered to Collins, "She doesn't look so happy." Angel, as well as the rest of the group, wanted this day to be perfect. No arguments, no problems, just plain fun. But secretly they all knew that spending so much time together…something was bound to happen.

Collins sighed and kissed Angel's cheek, "Whatca doing here, Mo? Couldn't handle the lines anymore?" Maureen sat down next to Collins and crossed her arms.

"Something like that. Apparently people can't stand _me_ in line. It's not my fault that I was having a good time talking to someone." Maureen said exasperated.

"And who was that someone sweetie?" Angel asked almost too afraid to hear the answer.

"Some girl named Noel. She was real nice but then we had to move in the line, and all of these people were yelling and Jo grabbed me. C'mon." Maureen shook her head, "They were so…inconsiderate."

Roger sighed deeply and rubbed his head.

"What?" Maureen asked sharply glaring at him, "What's your problem now?"

"I don't have a problem, Maureen. I wish that you would stop flirting so god damned much. It's not comfortable for any of us, especially Joanne." Roger said bravely. Collins closed his eyes, it was the truth. But was this really wasn't the place to have an intervention. Angel seemed to have the same idea. She grabbed Maureen's hand before the girl could reply to Roger and pulled her away.

"C'mon honey, I need to powder my nose." She said guiding her towards the bathrooms.

Collins glanced over at Roger who shrugged, "Sorry…Somebody has to make Maureen wake up."

Collins nodded throwing away the lemonade cup, "Yeah you're right. I don't know what will make her…hopefully something will before it's too late."

"You mean before Joanne leaves her for good?" Roger asked his friend.

"Yeah." Collins said quietly.

Mimi led the group off of the roller coaster.

"I don't know about you guys but I feel…" Mark started to say his shoulders sagging.

"Jipped?" Lori finished for him.

Mark nodded putting his hands in his pockets, "I mean, we stand on line for hours for a two minute ride…wait…" Mimi and Lori stopped as Mark held up his hands, "Where's Joanne."

Lori gulped and looked around, "She was right next to me on the ride. Oh Jo!" She spotted her cousin who had taken a seat on a park bench a few paces back. The girl looked very queasy. "Joanne, I told you this roller coaster was stronger than what you were used to." Lori said taking her arm while Mimi took the other.

"I know…" Joanne murmured holding her breath for a moment, "But Maureen wanted to go."

Mark frowned, "Maybe we'll take a break." He said guiding the girls towards a table with an umbrella over it. Joanne met the tabletop happily and lay her upper half on it.

"Yeah I go with the whole break idea." She said closing her eyes to help the world stop spinning. Collins and Roger spotted them come out and rushed towards Joanne.

"Is she ok?" Collins asked Lori with a frown.

Joanne's cousin nodded, "She's just…a little nauseous." Lori rubbed her back gently trying to be some comfort.

"I know how you feel, girl." Collins mumbled to Joanne.

Mimi looked at the boys, "Where's Angel and Maureen?"

Roger sat down at the table and shrugged, "Angel took her off to the bathroom to 'powder her nose'." He said using his fingers to make quotation marks.

Mimi sighed, "That's Angel code for we're gonna have a talk in the bathroom." She started to bite her nails glancing over at the carrousel.

Angel came out of the bathroom as if on cue with Maureen behind her. The red head seemed less than thrilled with Angel at the moment.

"Alright to the carousel?" Angel asked clapping her hands in excitement. All of the drama that happened in the bathroom seemed the go unnoticed with her. Collins went to her side and grabbed her hand.

"Hell yes." He said, "I'm getting the horse with attitude!" Angel and Collins ran to the carousel.

"Hey guys wait!" Mimi laughed grabbing Roger's hand and pulling him along.

Lori looked down at Joanne, "Is it ok if I go on the ride, Jo, or do you need me?"

Before she could answer Maureen titled her head, "Go ahead Lori…Markie." The couple nodded and headed off towards the carousel.

Maureen sat down next to Joanne and rubbed her back gently, "How you feeling?"

"Lousy." Joanne said without a thought, "Real lousy."

Maureen bit her lip and titled her head so she could look at Joanne's face, "I love you…you know that right?" Joanne grumbled something inaudible from her arms. "I really do Joanne." She kissed her arm, "And that girl I was talking to she…she was pretty. And she sure smelled real good-" Joanne snapped her head up and glared at Maureen.

"That's it." She said louder than she intended, "If you loved me you would back off all of these other girls. You may not have cheated on me physically…but emotionally…I don't know if I was ever yours." Joanne got up from the table and walked away from Maureen.

Angel sat on the rooster and winked back at Collins who got the horse that he wanted. Mimi sat right beside him on the ostrich. Roger occupied a manly looking horse by Angel and helped a little girl buckle herself in. Mark and Lori were sitting on the chariot together their hands shyly intertwined.

Mimi grinned at Roger, "He can be sweet sometimes…" She whispered to Collins.

Collins nodded, "Yeah. He can be." He eyed Mimi for a moment wondering how they were doing. Roger and Mimi. But Mimi seemed to have other things on her mind.

"So…" She said as the ride started, "You know what today is right?"

"Giddy up horsy!" Collins called out causing Angel to crack up. Lori giggled resting her head on Mark's shoulder. The filmmaker was taken aback but didn't move. Instead he smiled.

"Huh?" Collins asked Mimi.

Mimi licked her lips, "You know what today is…"

Collins played with reigns of his horse, "Yeah our two month anniversary. I got something planned for tonight…why what do you take me for Ms. Marquez? A crappy boyfriend?"

Mimi laughed and leaned over to hug Collins, "Of course not. I was simply checking. I'm so glad you're with Angel…." She paused and then bit her lip, "You just remembered this morning didn't you?"

"Oh yeah." Collins flashed her a smile, "Don't worry. Thomas B. Collins is always prepared." The ride screeched to a halt, all of the teens got off. Collins' heart flipped to see Maureen her hair covering her pale face.

"It didn't work Angel." She muttered brushing her hair away to reveal tears falling on her face.

Post: Ok next chapter is uber importante…very important. I cannot stress it enough!You'll see why. Next Chapter: Angel and Collins celebrate their two-month anniversary.


	21. Hold On

Note: Laurel Ducky, sorry for the mazel tov mix up, I meant no harm and I could have sworn I looked that up. Guess not, sorry bout that. I don't own RENT, nor do I own the Sarah McLachlan song that I use in the fic and for the title. Hopefully you guys don't mind I use so many songs…I'm a music junkie. (chews on chocolate innocently)

The sun was starting to set when Collins whisked Angel away from the rest of the group. Mimi and Lori were doing their best to console Maureen who was still holding onto her friends. Joanne, on the other hand, went home by herself as soon as they reached her car. The girl didn't want to even talk to Maureen. When Collins ran after her she called back it him, "It's over." Roger and Mark watched their girlfriends hoping to gauge their own feelings as well as Maureen's. The red head was a barrel of tears and emotions, which scared the group. With their last break up Maureen had been clueless and distant about the whole experience. Somehow the truth now hit her. As much as Angel wanted to stay, Mimi gave Collins a nudge.

"You shouldn't have to deal with this today. The two of you go. We're all gonna head out soon anyway." Mimi whispered to him. And Collins followed her advice. He peeled Angel from Maureen's side and drove off.

Angel sighed deeply in the car, "I feel so horrible. Maureen's so upset."

"Yeah I know." Collins said quietly wondering if their romantic evening would be completely ruined, "But you know…there is something to celebrate."

"Is there? I'm Prom Queen of course. Which I still love…but…what else?" Angel asked not grasping what was going on.

Collins pulled into the playground, "Think a bit. What day is it?"

"The day after Prom?" Angel giggled getting out of the car happy that they were back at the playground. There was something to celebrate that was for sure, but she couldn't place it, "I don't know…is it Camus' birthday or something? Are you going to read me some depressing philosophical books?"

Collins let out a laugh heading for the trunk of his car, "I don't know when his birthday is but that day I will have to read you some of his stuff." Angel came around to help him carry out the picnic basket.

"You really have to start reading happy stuff, honey." Angel kissed his cheek, "Like Dr. Seuss or something. Except that morbid ones about nuclear weapons. That one you can skip." She said taking the blanket and uncovering a painting. It was the painting that Collins bought in New York. Angel dropped the basket on the ground her eyes attached to the painting. Shaking, she reached out and took it in her hands getting a better look. Her fingertips gently graced the canvas stopping at the signature in the far right corner. It read, A. Schnard. In the middle of all of the color strokes were two figures holding hands.

Collins slowly closed the lid of his trunk. It wasn't how he wanted her see it for the first time…but it didn't matter. Her eyes filled with tears and her lower lip trembled, "My daddy? My daddy did this…"

Collins came to her putting his arm around her shoulders, "I think he did. Happy Anniversary, baby." He kissed her temple gently.

"Anniversary?" Angel asked the tears falling from her eyes, "Oh Collins I forgot!"

Collins chuckled lightly kissing her, "It's ok, I just remembered this morning…but I was holding on to this…I didn't know when I was going to give it to you though."

Angel sniffed and looked back at the painting shaking her head, "It's beautiful. Did you…you got this in New York didn't you? You said it was for your parents anniversary!"

"Well, since their marriage is kinda down the tubes, I figured…anyway I don't know if this is my mom's style." Collins teased which resulted in Angel poking him in the belly.

"You liar…" Angel breathed in and out a few times gathering her thoughts. She put down the painting carefully and pulled Collins into a hug. Kisses were exchanged, but innocent ones. It was the playground after all. Not that that had stopped them before.

Collins kissed her forehead and took her hand, "C'mon girl I made us some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Stole it from Mark's mom." He grabbed the basket with his other hand.

"How sweet of you." Angel smirked picking up the painting and following Collins.

"Hey. You steal lavender from my neighbor every time you come to see my mother." Collins pointed out. Angel simply winked at him. Collins smiled at her as he spread a blanket out on the ground, "Is your daddy gonna have dinner with us?"

Angel nodded sitting down and carefully putting the painting by them, "So we better stay clean…or else my daddy might have a thing or two to say."

Collins groaned taking a seat, "But, baby, it's our anniversary."

Angel giggled and leaned over to kiss him, "Maybe later."

"You know…" Collins raised his eyebrows trying to look sexy, "I never got to have my way with the prom queen." Angel gasped dramatically and threw a twig at Collins.

"My father is sitting right here!" She pointed to the painting.

Collins let out a hearty laugh, "Sorry Mr. Schunard, I can't help it your kid is so damn gorgeous." Angel shook her head leaning towards him.

"You're very lucky I love you." She kissed him hard, her hands cradling the back of his head. Collins let out a moan and nodded when they parted.

"I'm the luckiest man on earth." He mumbled letting his lips move down to Angel's neck. She smiled deeply closing her eyes. With a thought she opened her eyes to cover her father's painting. But she paused and pulled herself away from Collins' lips. Collins opened his eyes to see Angel's frightened face.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned. Angel pointed behind him. Collins looked back to see six boys approaching. He recognized them immediately, they were his old teammates. Sid led them a deep smirk on his face. Tommy Boil, their kicker, was cracking his knuckles his eyes glued on Angel. The rest of the boys were Collins', they followed his guidance on the field now they seemed less than interested in his words.

Collins stood up and helped Angel up as well.

"Guys…" Collins said, "What are you doing here?" His mind was moving a thousand miles a moment. Instinctively, he stepped in front of Angel his arm holding her back.

Sid's smirk grew and said, "Payback…that prom thing…the last straw." He went into his pocket and pulled out a switchblade. Angel gasped digging her fingernail's into Collins' shoulder.

"Angel…run." Collins whispered as the boys started to walk closer to them.

Angel shook her head, "I-I can't leave you…"

"Run!" Collins repeated before he threw himself at Sid.

_Hold on_

_Hold on to yourself  
__For this is gonna hurt like hell_

_Hold on _

_Hold on to yourself_

_You know that only time will tell_

_What is it in me that refuses to believe_

_This isn't easier than the real thing_

Sybil stood by the window a cup of tea in her hands watching the sun finally set into the horizon. Somehow her bustling house was quiet, most of the little children already in bed. The quietness of the night was something she learned to appreciate. Peter came from behind her and kissed her cheek. His wife smiled. It really was a beautiful sunset.

_My love you know that you're my best friend_

_You know I'd do anything for you_

_My love let nothing come between us_

_My love for you is strong and true_

Mimi slipped off her earrings, her body dancing to the music in her head. She smiled glancing back at her dress which she had draped carefully over her bed. Mimi spun herself around imagining herself as Cinderella in her mint gown and Roger was there to find her slipper. They would dance into the night, but at midnight she would turn back into a maid's daughter. And much to everyone's surprise Roger wouldn't mind, he would continue to dance with her. Bare feet and all.

_Am I in heaven here or_

_Am I_

_At the crossroads _

_I am standing_

Maureen sat in her living room in the darkness mouthing the words to an old movie. They always offered her comfort. The vixens of the old cinema. Those ladies weren't afraid to say what was on their minds. They said it. Their lovers didn't tie them down, they were always free. They would have their way. Maureen wiped the tears off her face. It was what she wanted, wasn't it?

_So now you're sleeping peaceful  
I lie awake and pray_

_That you'll be strong tomorrow_

_And we'll see another day and we will _

_Praise it_

_And love the light that brings a smile _

_Across your face_

Lori smiled gently looking at the pictures that she had developed from the Prom. She had never been so eager to get pictures in her hands. Everyone looked so happy in them, so loving. Mark's friends completely welcomed her into the group. She felt loved there. And more importantly, she felt loved by Mark. He treated her like someone special. Lori stopped at a picture of Maureen and Joanne holding each other tightly on the dance floor. She bit her lip hoping that somehow it would all work out in the end.

_Oh God if you're out there won't you hear me_

_I know that we've never talked before_

_Oh God the man I love is leaving_

_Will you take him when he comes to your door_

Collins' mother flipped the television channels and paused on COPS. It was always her husband's favorite program. She watched it for a moment, but tired of the brutality from both sides, she moved on wondering if life was anything but brutal. There was no moments of softness in her life. Nor moments of true love. But the older woman smiled to herself as a vase of lavender came into her vision. Her son wouldn't live like that. He was only eighteen and he was desperately in love. Yes, her son would have tenderness in his life.

_Am I in heaven here or_

_Am I_

_At the crossroads _

_I am standing_

Joanne was attempting to write an essay in complete darkness of her room. Only the light from the monitor shone through. She mumbled the words to herself but they seemed just that. Words. There was no flow, no passion behind them. They were simply pieces of a sentence without anything holding them together. She stared at the last word she typed. Loss. Her words were still there…but there was no reason.

_Now you're sleeping peaceful_

_I lie awake and pray_

_That you'll be strong tomorrow_

_And we'll see another day and we will _

_Praise it_

_And love the light that brings a smile _

Mark was reviewing his latest footage. The few frames that he was able to record on the way down to the amusement park. Footage of Angel rubbing Collins' knee as he drove. Of Lori blushing and trying to hide her face from the camera. Of Maureen showing off her tongue piercing to the camera. Of the other car speeding past their own, Mimi flipping them off and laughing. Mark smiled to himself, this would be his best film yet. Because it would be about the people he loved.

_Now you're sleeping peaceful_

_I lie awake and pray_

_That you'll be strong tomorrow_

_And we'll see another day and we will _

_Praise it_

_And love the light that brings a smile _

_Across your face_

Roger sat on his bed slowly strumming his guitar. For some reason no melodies were getting into his head. Not even Musetta's Waltz was easy to retrieve from his memory. His fingers fumbled and his mind wandered. With a sigh he put down his guitar and went to wash his face. As Roger left the room he stopped at the doorframe and looked back into his room. He could have sworn he heard something. Heard a voice. In a few moments he identified it as nothing but the wind.

_Hold on_

_Hold on to yourself  
For this is gonna hurt like hell_

The sound of screaming and cries were quiet in the far distance. Tommy Boil walked away rubbing his knuckles. A smirk came to his face when he saw a painting on the ground. The fag gave it to his girlfriend. Tommy raised his leg and stamped on the painting with all of his strength. The canvas snapped in half.

Post Note: Next Chapter: Mark gets a phone call.


	22. Better Run

Note: Hey all. Sorry to give you all a scare…but I've been planning this for ages. (slurps ice cream) and thanks for the reviews. I was gonna take my time with this one but with your reviews I figured I better get writing. Te he or an angry mob would form outside of my house. When I was writing this I had the song "I Found A Reason" by Cat Power playing on repeat. So if you want some mood music... it's a beautiful song from "V for Vendetta". Thanks for all the support!

"Mark! Mark!"

Mark winced looking up from his film negatives, "What Cindy!" He called out. His sister came into his room with a telephone and a scowl.

"Some guy is on the phone for you. You better make it fast. I'm waiting for Derek to call back." She held out the phone for him to take the other hand on her hip.

"Who is it? Roger, Collins…maybe Angel?" He asked refusing to take the phone and looking back at the negatives.

Cindy rolled her eyes, "I don't know, I can't tell the difference between your dorky friends." She dropped the phone on his desk and walked out.

Mark gave her the finger as she left and picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hi…Mark?" The voice on the other end said quietly. It took Mark a few minutes to recognize his voice.

"What the hell?" Mark stood up from his chair and began to pace. His face turned beat red with anger. Why the hell would he call him?

"Mark, please don't hang up." The voice pleaded desperately.

"No, Robbie, I don't talk to bigots who beat up their exes-"

"Would you listen?" Robbie yelled into the phone. When Mark got quiet, Robbie took that as his cue, "Angel and Collins are in trouble."

Mark stopped pacing his eyes growing wide, "Why? What are you gonna do?"

"No it's not me. I told them I couldn't…I couldn't, Mark."

"What's happening?" Mark sat on his bed his hand covering his forehead.

"The rest of the team. They're gonna pay Collins back for his prom prank. Just…find them before they do." Without another word, Robbie hung up.

All of the saliva disappeared from Mark's mouth. The phone dropped from his hand slamming onto the ground. Two of his closes friends were in trouble…could they be lost? Hurt? Even…no. Could it be all be one big joke? Was Robbie pulling his leg so he could laugh at him later. But Mark knew he couldn't take the chance, and the desperate sound in Robbie's voice made him worry. He picked up the phone from the floor and dialed Angel's house.

"Hello?" Sybil asked sounding a bit less cheery than normal.

"Sybil? It's Mark. Is Angel home yet?" Mark asked immediately his heart pounding in his chest.

"No she's not. Maybe she's spending the night at Collins'…but she told me she'd be home around now. Maybe she got distracted." Sybil offered her own voice wavering. Mark glanced at the clock, it was now ten o'clock.

"Yeah maybe…Um…I'll keep in touch Sybil." Mark heard the woman start to ask him questions but he hung up on her. If this really was all a joke, he didn't want to worry her. Not that she wasn't already worried. And if it was real…he didn't know what to say to her.

He punched in the numbers for Collins' house, the answering machine picked up. The filmmaker swore under his breath. Then he called one more person as he tied his scarf around his neck, "Hey Roger…I think something horrible happened."

* * *

Roger pulled up in front of the Cohen's house a few minutes later. As Mark ran to the car he noticed a strange smell in the air. Getting in the car, he realized what it was, burning rubber. Roger didn't even look to see if Mark put on his seatbelt, he drove off speeding into the darkness. Mark sat quietly glancing at his best friend. The rocker's face was hard and emotionless. His eyes seemed distant trying to split the night.

"Where do we start looking?" Roger asked breaking the silence between them.

Mark squirmed in his seat, "I don't know. Robbie didn't say where to look. And I don't even know where they went…" He paused for a moment realizing that the radio was off. Roger always had the radio on, some horrible guitar centered music. It was always on…except tonight. Mark gulped, "Do you think we should call the girls? They might be able to help…"

Roger didn't answer him.

They drove for what seemed like an eternity. Mark would keep his eyes on the right while Roger would look on the left. They were looking for any sign. Maybe even someone walking the streets who could have seen Angel and Collins. But this was Scarsdale. The whole town practically shut down at sunset. Except the sole 7-11 in the town.

Passing the store Mark grabbed Roger's shoulder, "Roger…it's them." The rocker stopped the car right away and pulled into the parking lot. There they were, at least two of them. Sid and Tommy Boil. Even though they were far away from them, Mark could smell alcohol in the air. There was no doubt in his mind where the smell was coming from.

Sid and Tommy were laughing like hyenas lost in their own drunken world. Until Roger left his car. He rushed up to Sid and grabbed his shirt throwing him against the wall of the store.

"What the hell Davis?" Sid called out.

Mark slowly got out of the car as well eyeing Tommy Boil. Sid's counterpart seemed too drunk to even notice his friend was being threatened. Instead of sticking up for him, Tommy drank Sid's beer.

Roger slammed Sid against the wall again, "Where are they?"

"I don't know what your talkin about." Sid slurred.

"Oh I'm pretty sure you know what I mean." Roger hissed at the kid letting him go a moment to punch him in the stomach.

"Roger!" Mark called out, not wanting his friend to sink to their level. Tommy giggled behind all of them.

Roger didn't take any notice of his friend's warning, "You really are an idiot." He said picking up Sid again, "Sure school fights no big deal. But you did it out of school. You know what that means, it's real, Sid. What you did is a hate crime. Five years in jail."

Sid's drunken self seemed to fade slightly, "What? You're making this shit up."

"Do you really wanna take the chance? If you tell me where they are at least you'll have some pathetic backing to say in court. Tell me where they are!" Roger screamed in Sid's face. Mark took a step back.

"They were…they were at the playground." Sid said quietly, "Now get your funkin hands off of me." Roger did so although his eyes made it clear that Sid would get what was coming to him.

Tommy laughed all the while, "You better run if you wanna say goodbye." He said through giggles. Mark paled, Roger took no notice of the drunk kicker and pushed Mark towards the car.

"We have to get to them c'mon." Roger insisted.

They pulled up to the playground. Mark got out of the car and stopped breathing for a moment. He raised his hand and pointed, "Roger." He whispered. His friend followed his finger to a lone figure on the swings. There was no one there to push her, only the breeze. She rested her head on the chain of the swing. One of her hands held tightly to a ruined painting the other held her stomach.

The boys ran towards her side. Roger dropped to his knees in front of her, "Angel? Angel are you ok?" Mark looked her over. Her clothes were ripped, her lips here split in many places. Along her face and exposed chest were small cuts and the beginning of bruises. Angel's eyes were glued to the painting her hand caressing what was left of a stick figure.

"I'm waiting for him here." Angel said quietly, "As soon as they went off…I came here. I know he'll find me."

Mark turned and scanned the rest of the playground. There was not a living soul in sight.

"He'll come back." Angel whispered. Her eyes were puffy from crying but there was no moisture left to shed in her eyes. She had cried all night.

Roger gulped and put his hand on Angel's shoulder, "Angel, I need to know if anything hurts."

She shook her head slowly. Mark frowned and mumbled, "She must be in shock."

Roger nodded and pointed to a phone booth, "Call 911." As Mark ran off, Roger turned to his friend and said gently, "Angel, do you know where Collins is? Tom?"

Angel let out a sob looking away, "He told me to run. I should have stayed like I wanted to… he told me to run." She repeated her whole worn body beginning to shake. Roger gathered Angel intro his arms.

"No Angel, you did nothing wrong." Roger assured her.

Mark watched the two embrace as he hung up the phone. Two ambulances were on their way. He stepped away from the booth and began a search for Collins. Images started to appear in his head, ones that were saved for his nightmares. But he pushed them away, worrying wasn't going to help. Not now.

He scanned the whole area of the playground and began to walk through it. There was no trace of Collins at all. The whole area was open spaces no where to hide…besides one place. When Mark's eye fell on the dumpster he just knew. He ran at top speed towards it only slowing when he saw his friend's body on the ground and his blood. Mark dropped to him and pushed his hand onto the blood flowing from Collins' stomach. Collins didn't even wince, he was unconscious, but he was breathing faintly.

"Oh God…" Mark cried out as he felt the warm blood push against his hand, "Oh God."

The sirens of the ambulance made him cry in relief. For a short moment he left Collins' side to direct the EMTs towards him. Angel would be fine…and Collins…

Roger looked up as Mark called to the EMTs who were flying out of the ambulances towards him. He couldn't keep his eyes of Mark's hands, covered in blood.

"Collins?" Angel whimpered seeing Mark as well, but not comprehending the blood on his hands was her lover's.

"What happened here?" A female EMT asked squatting down next to Roger. She pulled out her kit prepared to examine Angel.

"She…he…was attacked." Roger said trying to focus on Angel.

"Could I see your arm, sweetie?" The EMT asked pointing towards the arm that Angel was pressing to her stomach. Angel ignored her watching the other EMT's run behind the dumpster which was blocking her view.

"No." She whispered continuing to shake.

The woman gave Roger a look, "You gotta help me, kid."

Roger nodded and turned Angel's face gently, "Angel. You have to take care of yourself right now ok? Collins would want you to."

Angel didn't answer but reached her arm out with a wince. The EMT examined it, "Yup it's broken. Angel, honey, we're going to bring you to the hospital for some more tests." Her partner brought over a stretcher and moved to help Angel up from the swings.

She winced away from him, "I can't leave him again." Angel whispered to Roger their eyes meeting. Roger's heart sank at the shape of them. It seemed like Angel's twinkling eyes had been replaced with worn eyes waiting for a release.

"He's coming to the hospital too. You'll be with him." Roger assured her, "And he's not alone, Mark's with him."

Angel's eyelids flutter, "Ok. Can I…Can I bring this with me?" He asked referring to the ruined painting that she still held onto. Roger looked to the EMT's and they nodded.

"Yeah. You can bring it." Roger said quietly, "Come on Angel, let's get you checked out." The EMT's carefully loaded her into the ambulance. Roger climbed in putting his hand on her shoulder.

"How's your kid?" The female EMT asked the other ambulance over the radio system.

"…You better let us go first Liza. This kid needs surgery now…and a few miracles."

Mark sat in the ambulance his back to the wall as a man rushed to do everything he could for Collins. The speed of the car on top of all the day's events made Mark's stomach churn. Finding an empty bag he gagged into it.

"Shit, kid, you gotta stop bleeding." The EMT muttered under his breath pressing gauze onto Collins' stomach, "Mia, step on it would you?…Hey kid….kid!"

Mark jerked realizing the man was talking to him, "Your friend have any diseases? Allergies? Something we should know about?" The EMT asked him.

"I don't know…blueberries…he's a vegetarian." Mark's mind was wandering trying to remember the Prom. When they were all happy. Maureen and Joanne. And Angel and Collins were…healthy. Not fighting for their next breath. His eyes closed at the thought, at how it must have been for them. The boys approaching and reigning down their prejudice.

"Medicines?" The EMT asked snapping Mark back into reality.

"Oh um…yeah the pink stuff…" Mark said struggling to for the name.

"Penicillin?" The EMT asked a sense of irritation in his voice.

Mark nodded, "Yeah that stuff. He's real bad with it. He told us stories when he was a baby…." Mark's words faded. He could lose Collins, he could actually die.

"Anything else?"

"No…" Mark shook his head, "I don't think so." They pulled up to the emergency room doctors took Collins' stretcher calling out orders right away. They ran down the hallways, Mark at their heels until a male nurse pushed him away.

"Wait in the waiting room. We'll come find you." He explained as his friend was taken to surgery.

"Collins…where is he?" Angel asked trying to sit up on her stretcher. She caught a glimpse of him being wheeled away and she lurched up.

"No! Roger I have to be with him!" Angel screamed as Mark jogged over to them.

An African- America nurse placed her hand on Angel's forehead, "He's in good hands, hun. My friend Carlos is going to patch him up for you. Don't you worry. You just get better so we can let you see him sooner, ok?"

Angel watched the woman for a moment and nodded hesitantly. She looked at the remains of the painting. Mark looked down at it realizing for the first time that the two stick figures that were once holding hands were now split apart. With a small whimper Angel pulled the ruined painting closer to her body, not even noticing the pain in her broken arm.

"You can wait out here boys." The nurse said as she pushed Angel into a private room.

"What now?" Roger whispered to Mark feeling like he needed to sleep for the next three years.

Mark looked down at his hands still covered in blood, "We call everyone."

Post: Everyone arrives at the hospital and they struggle to find a way to tell Angel how Collins is doing.


	23. Tears Left to Cry

Note: Thanks for the reviews as always they do keep me going! Also a note about all of the medical stuff. Yeah I watch a lot of medical dramas but I'm not sticking to a medical book. So if I get stuffed mixed up or wrong…sorry. I'm more interested in the story itself than the accuracy of the medical things. Hopefully you understand. Love for all of yous! And thanks for jh's suggestion of fixing the painting with duct tape te he (giggles and eats donut and drinks coffee while averting eyes from POPpop). Really I love you guys.

Mark and Roger sat in the waiting room doing just that. Waiting. They called Angel's parents and the whole group, and they were on their way. Collins' mother on the other hand was impossible to reach. Although they called her house the answering machine was the only thing to pick up. More than anything this made Mark nervous, if the doctors needed something…they would need her.

"It's messed up you know." Mark grumbled quietly half-expecting Roger not to answer.

But he did, "What isn't messed up at this point, Mark?" Roger said quietly glancing towards the door. "I'm gonna try Collins' mom again." He got up and went to the payphone. Mark sighed deeply leaning into his chair. They hadn't heard a thing about either Angel or Collins. There were nurses and doctors running through the ER, but then again they might have nothing to do with his friends. But Mark couldn't help but watch the distressed nurses wondering if he could hear a word. Anything from them, any clue to what was going on with Angel and Collins. Their family. Mark clenched his fists knowing that they wouldn't be allowed to see them…because they weren't blood relations. In his mind, they were a family. And in Collins' case more of a family than he actually had.

"Mark! Where's my baby?" Sybil's voice called out running into the Emergency Room, Peter was at her heels looking paler than usual.

Mark stood up and went to them, "I don't know…she's ok. Just really shaken. They're checking to see if they missed anything."

"Can we see her?" Peter asked putting his hands on his wife's shoulder protectively.

"I'm not sure, you might be able to because you're family. They told us to stay here." Mark explained as Roger came over. He nodded to Angel's parents. Peter went to the nurses desk to see if they could find Angel.

Roger stuck his hands in his pockets, "I still can't get a hold of her." Roger said quietly.

"Who are you trying to find?" Sybil asked keeping an eye on her husband.

"Collins' mom." Mark replied, "We just keep getting the answering machine."

Sybil paled, "How is he?"

Mark paused with the memory of an hour ago. The feeling of Collins' blood pushing against his skin. Roger watched his friend and put his hand on Mark's shoulder, "Not as good as Angel." He said solemnly to Sybil.

Peter came back quickly, "We can see her now. Only family…sorry boys." Sybil's eyes teared up nodding to them, she went off to see Angel with her husband.

Roger helped his friend back to the seats glancing at the doors again.

"Maybe I should drop by Collins' house and rip his mom out of bed." Roger grumbled cracking his knuckles.

"Maybe." Mark mumbled, "It might be a good idea." He glanced down at his now stain free hands. But there was something about them, it was probably the cleaner the nurses gave him. It felt like his hands were tingling.

Roger gazed at Mark for a few minutes before saying, "He's bad?"

The filmmaker nodded tears forming in his eyes, "I tried to stop the blood, but it just kept coming."

Roger turned to face Mark. "It's not your fault, man."

"Maybe if I didn't call about fifteen people before getting to them-" Roger took his friends shoulders in his hands.

"Mark, it's not your fault. It's Sid's. And Tommy Boil's. And anyone else who was there. Not yours. If you didn't act, Mark, Collins would be dead." Roger said slowly trying to convince his friend of the truth.

"But he might die anyway. He lost so much blood." Mark looked away, "And how…how are we going to tell Angel? Maybe Sybil will…cause I don't know what to say."

Roger shook his head, "We'll figure something out, ok?" The rocker was never more relieved to hear the Emergency Room doors open. Joanne and Lori came rushing in. Without even a word out of her mouth Lori ran to Mark and hugged him. Feeling her close to him Mark sobbed quietly, finally letting his emotions go.

Joanne came over to Roger and hugged him, "Have you heard anything?" She asked looking like she had got no sleep all night.

Roger shook his head. "But Sybil and Peter are in with Angel. So she must be ok." Joanne nodded and hugged him again.

Mark's sobs subsided but he still held onto Lori who was now cradling him.

"Thank you for bringing her." Roger whispered to Joanne.

She smiled gently, "Lori wanted to come. Apparently she's quite fond of the geek."

"Aren't we all?" Roger said with a tiny smile, "He came to save the day."

Joanne wrinkled her forehead, "Yeah…about that…how did he know?" She asked, "I'm just trying to put everything together."

"Robbie." Mark said pulling away from Lori slightly, "He gave me a call…who'd have thought, huh?"

Joanne bit her lip, "I never knew the guy…but if he was with Collins for that long…he must have felt something for him. He's a human being." She frowned to herself and then added quietly, "You do stupid things when you're hurting."

Roger sighed knowing he would never be a fan of Robbie's. Sure Collins' ex had issues, but so did everyone else in the world. It wasn't a valid excuse in Roger's opinion. But he let it go as he always did.

The group looked up as Peter came out to them. Mark and Lori stood up to gather around him. At that moment, Mimi ran into the Emergency Room. Seeing the group already gathered she feel into the ranks taking Roger's hand right away.

"How is she?" Mark asked quietly.

Peter gulped, "Shaken. But she's calmed down now more like herself… I think seeing Sybil helped a bit. She has…" He paused for a moment no doubt flashing back to the days when Angel would periodically get abused in school, "One of her arms is broken. She needed a few stitches on her lips. Twisted her ankle too. Fractured it…she didn't realize it. They only found it through x-rays." Roger nodded realizing how Angel was in such shock when they found her.

"But she's ok." Paul said with a sigh of relief, "Just shaken." Before he continued he looked to Mark and Roger, "I have to say…thank you for finding her. I don't know what would have happened if she stayed in that state much longer…so thank you boys. Thank you so much."

Roger nodded and Mark let smiled slightly, "You're welcome….I'm happy she's ok."

Mimi shed a few tears wiping them away quickly.

"She wants to see one of you…we can only have three people in the room at the same time." Peter explained.

"Isn't that family based?" Joanne asked.

Peter smiled gently, "True but we realized that with our family you can never tell. Mark? Wanna be our adopted son?" Mark looked to Lori who gave him the okay.

"Go ahead. Tell her we're happy she's ok." Lori said kissing his cheek. Mark nodded and went with Peter.

Mimi watched them go off and threw herself into Roger's arms. He rubbed her back gently, "It's ok Mimi, she's ok."

"I know." She sobbed into his shirt, "But what could have happened…those jerks. I'm gonna find them and beat the shit out of them. Or at least call them nasty names." Mimi pulled back and waved at Joanne and Lori. "Hi guys."

"Hi." Joanne said quietly.

Roger felt the need to call Collins' mother again but he didn't want to detach himself from Mimi. "Hey Jo can you call Collins' house?"

"You haven't gotten his mother?" She asked shocked. Roger shook his head. Joanne bit her lip and went to the phone searching for a quarter in her pocket. Lori took a seat and wiped her face hiding the few tears that escaped her eyes.

Maureen came in a few minutes later with a large bag in tow. "Guys?" Lori waved to her, the drama queen ran over. "Any word?"

Roger nodded, "Angel's ok…well she has a few broken bones, but she'll be ok."

"And Collins?" Maureen asked with a frown dropping the bags.

"Nothing." Roger replied with no emotion.

"Mrs. Collins…if you do not get here soon…you have to come here now!" Joanne demanded through the phone, "Be a good mother for once! Do something for your son-" She stopped feeling Maureen's hand on her shoulder, "Ummm… get to the hospital as soon as you hear this message." She hung up the phone and turned to the group, Mo included. "She's still not answering." Joanne's shoulders were shaking with frustration, "I mean how can she?" She asked looking at Maureen.

Maureen pulled Joanne into a hug. They held onto each other longer than any simple friend should. Maureen placed her hand on Joanne's cheek, "I'm so fucking sorry."

Joanne sniffed speechless, was this really the place? She was about to open her mouth when a nurse came over to the group.

"Is a relative of Thomas Collins here?" She asked in a hurried voice.

"No." Roger said taking responsibility, "We haven't been able to get a hold of her-"

The nurse nodded cutting him off, "Are any of you O positive? Or O negative? We need blood for your friend, the supplies are almost done."

Joanne's jaw dropped and she started to yell, "You don't have enough? What the-"

"You're friend used most of it, honey. Don't get mad at us…but he still needs more. Are any of you O positive or O negative?" She repeated aggravated at Joanne's choice words.

"I'm O positive." Maureen said quietly raising her hand, "I think…no I know I am."

"And I'm O negative…universal donor right?" Lori asked.

The nurse nodded, "The two of you come with me." She guided them off to another room quickly.

Mimi watched them go, "If that nurse is that eager…" She looked back at Roger.

"I'll go to Collins' house." Roger whispered before kissing Mimi's forehead and heading for the door.

"Do you want me to come?" Joanne offered following him halfway.

Roger shook his head, "I can handle it."

Mimi bit her nails and Joanne whispered, "I don't know if he can…" Joanne had to wonder how long it would take Roger to break down like Mark did earlier.

* * *

When Mark came into Angel's hospital room he gulped. There she was completely out of her glorious clothing and looking lost and worn. But when she saw Mark a gentle smile came to her mouth that reminded him of the person he knew so well. She was still Angel, but she was broken.

"It's the cute one." She whispered her voice hoarser than Mark remembered. It took him a moment to realize it must have been from the screaming she had done all night. Peter took a seat next to his wife kissing her cheek.

"Yeah. Your dad told everyone that I was your brother…how do you like that?" He asked getting close to Angel's bed. He noticed that her one arm was in a cast already and that the painting she wouldn't let go of was now on the night table.

Angel smiled again, "It's the truth." Mark took her functioning hand in his own careful not to disturb the tubes that were giving her strength. "Looks like you've been crying, hun."

Mark nodded, "You worried me…everyone else says that they're happy you're ok. We're all outside waiting…to hear how you and Col…" He stopped himself short.

A shadow passed across Angel's face, "How is he?" Her split lip began to tremble and her chest rise and fall faster, "And don't you dare lie to me, Mark Cohen." Sybil and Peter watched Mark carefully wondering what he would tell her.

Mark's eyes filled up with tears again, "I can say I don't know…" A knot formed in his throat, "He was bleeding a lot Angel…he's…." Mark looked away for a moment, "they said in the ambulance…it's gonna be hard."

Angel closed her eyes a sole tear running down her face. She let out a small laugh when she felt it, "I thought I had no more tears left to cry."

* * *

Roger wasn't surprised to find out that it was raining heavily. Finally nature seemed to catch up with the current events. Roger pulled up to Collins' house and ran up to the door. Using his fist, he banged on the front door.

"Mrs. Collins!" He called out, "Mrs. Collins please!"

It was then that Roger noticed that the door was unlocked. He opened the door and ran through the house looking for Collins' mother.

"Mrs. Collins?" He reached her bedroom her light was on but she wasn't in bed. Roger turned the corner to see her on the ground in a daze. Squatting down to meet her eyes he saw that her eyes were dilated.

"Mrs. Collins?" She jerked slightly. Roger looked down and saw white powder at her side. All those times she went to fix her make up when she couldn't handle her husband any longer. All those time Collins said she didn't care, that she was in a daze. It finally made sense. He took the powder, his friend's mother so high she didn't even care.

He threw the powder in the toilet and flushed it. Without a word to her Roger left the house and drove back to the hospital.

Post: I really hope I didn't go overly melodramatic at the end, I know I might have and I'm nervous about it. But I think it fits her completely. I couldnever understand her inside and out til I realized this.Tell mewhat you think please! Next Chapter: Collins comes out of surgery and Angel is allowed to see him.


	24. Here With Me

Note: Thanks for the reviews as always my dears. I really am flattered by your comments! And I'm happy you liked the whole Mrs. Collins is a junkie thing cause it kinda just clicked for me when I thought of that. Thanks for your support as always. And for Phantom91 for finding my stupid mistakes again (shakes head at self) Enjoy!

"There is way too much estrogen in the room for me to handle." Dawson said trying to make Angel smile. He succeeded. A soft smile spread on Angel's face. But that also could be due to the fact that Mimi was currently painting her nails a bright blue color. Her favorite. When Maureen showed up to the hospital she was prepared with a bag of goodies. Pretty much things to keep everyone busy. And if anyone needed to be kept busy…it was Angel.

"No one's holding you down, boy." Joanne said with a smirk, "If you wanna go, go." She glanced through the window of the room knowing that it wasn't possible anyway. Mark was currently talking to the police. Angel would have to be questioned as well, but the police agreed that it would be better for them to wait…at least until they heard about Collins.

The nurse had taken Maureen and Lori a few hours ago. They were presumably still with her, donating all they could to save Collins. To make Angel whole again. Although she was improving there was still a worn quality to her. She refused to sleep, worried that she would fall asleep the moment that Collins would come out of surgery. No one tried to argue with her.

"Naw." Dawson said putting his legs up on the bed, "I like the ladies." He raised his eyebrows at them.

Mimi laughed, "Sorry hun, all of us are taken…cept Joanne. And then she's not into your type."

Joanne nodded flipping through a magazine, "The penis is a turn off."

Angel smiled a bit wider. She knew it was their goal now. To keep her smiling and ignore their own fears. And they were doing pretty well…but no amount of smiles would cure the pain she was feeling. The yearning to see Collins safe and healthy. It completely overtook her. Angel was always sure that she loved Collins, but now she knew the pain that came with the pleasure. The fact that their love was eternal, but they themselves were mortal. And if this wasn't the day…one day…one of them would have to watch the other die.

Joanne shook her head at a magazine article, "You know they fabricate these things? The most embarrassing stories. They get the messages but they are so short and not so embarrassing that the editors play with them."

"No way!" Mimi said, "They're my favorite part!" She sighed looking like her childhood had been viciously ripped away from her, "So Dawson…what's your most embarrassing story? I bet Angel knows a few."

Angel smirked but didn't say anything looking at her brother.

Dawson cleared his throat and put his feet down, "Well it looks like my time with you ladies is over." He went to the door despite the giggles coming from Mimi. "And no it's not because I'm a chicken."

Joanne smiled, "Then what is your most embarrassing moment?"

"That my dear lady is for you to wonder about…" Dawson said hanging out of the doorway.

"And for Angel to tell us later." Mimi commented finishing up Angel's nails.

"Probably." Dawson shrugged, "Love ya, Ang." He popped out of the room.

Mimi shook her head plopping the nail polish back in Maureen's bag.

Angel's eyes moved from her brother over to the painting that lay on the night table. She knew there was no way to mend it, but it was still impossible for her to let go. After all Collins went through to get it. And after all her father went through to create it. She went into her dream world again. Imagined her birth parents along Peter and Sybil trying to comfort her. Her birth father saying that he would gladly paint Angel another picture that would be even better. But Angel would shake her head and say that she was attached to this one. Her birth mother would simply offer her a shoulder to cry on…and Angel would use it. And when Collins would come out of surgery fine and dandy she would introduce them. Angel's father would say that he was worried but Collins seemed too gentlemanly to refuse. Angel's mother would comment on Collins' gentle eyes and decide it was a match made in heaven. She would buy wedding books and point out ideas for their future commitment ceremony.

But it was all a daydream.

"Angel-chica?" Mimi asked trying to meet her friend's eyes, "You ok?…alright I suppose that's a stupid question."

"Muy estúpido." Angel replied with a weak wink.

Maureen and Lori now made themselves known knocking on the door gently, and not so gently in Maureen's case.

"I better go so those two can get in here." Joanne decided. She went to Angel's bedside and kissed her cheek, "Hang in there." She said. Maureen came in the room gazing at Joanne. The drama queen had to wonder why it was always after they broke up she remembered just how beautiful Joanne was. Joanne slipped out of the room nodding to Lori as she came in.

"Hi." She said sitting where Joanne was, "How you feeling?"

Angel shrugged, "Worried." Maureen and Lori exchanged a look.

"Well…we were dismissed a minute ago..." Maureen said smiling at the new color on Angel's fingernails, "Collins is coming out of surgery right now. They're fixing up his room."

Angel sat up in her bed smudging her nail polish, "How is he?"

Maureen gulped, "Oh we don't know…but..."

"He's alive, Angel." Lori whispered loud enough so Angel could hear, "He's survived the surgery."

Angel's shoulders shook gently until Mimi embraced her. It was enough. Some hope that he would be all right. She cried into Mimi's shoulders out of relief. But Mimi was pretty sure that she heard her best friend whisper, "I want to wake up from this nightmare. Please I've had enough."

* * *

Mark sat in the waiting room with only Angel's father as company. The meeting with the police officers had been short lived since Mark could only tell them his side of the story. And although he was there to find Angel and Collins…he didn't know much about who did it other than Sid and Tommy Boil. When the police officers left, Angel's father, Peter, sat next to him and talked to him politely. He stayed in the hospital while Sybil went home to watch the children and explain what happened. Mark heard her asking Peter how she was going to explain this to them. Explain hatred for someone they loved.

The filmmaker and Peter quieted their small talk when Roger came into the Emergency Room. His hands deep into his pockets and his eyes on the ground.

"Where…where's Collins' mother?" Mark asked wondering what happened. Did she refuse to come? Maybe she decided that her husband was right and that her son was… "wrong". But Mark pushed that out of his mind, he didn't want to believe it.

Roger came over to them and ran one of his hands through his hair, "She's not coming."

Peter frowned, "But Roger…she needs to be here…for insurance information and-"

"She's not coming." Roger repeated without any emotion before heading towards the bathroom. Mark followed after him while Peter went to the nurses desk to find out some legalities on Collins' situation.

"Roger!" Mark called after his friend although the rocker wouldn't stop until he reached a sink in the bathroom. He turned on the cold water and cupped his hands under the spout to throw water on his face, "Roger what happened?" Mark asked wondering why Roger was acting so…shaken all of a sudden.

Roger looked at his reflection a moment before saying, "She's an addict."

"She's a…what?" Mark said hearing it but not believing it.

"She's a junkie, Mark." Roger said harshly with annoyance in his voice, "She takes drugs."

"But…" Mark came closer to Roger kneading his hands, "Collins would have told us…"

"Not if he didn't know." Roger said quietly all of the anger apparently slipping from him, "If he knew…he would have done something."

Mark nodded following his thought process, "Or he would have told us…he never really held back with ragging on his parents not that he didn't have a good reason…" Mark leaned against the tiled wall and sighed, "What are we gonna do?"

Dawson burst into the bathroom before Roger could speak, "Collins' doctor is here." He replied, the two teens rushed out of the bathroom to see a man waiting for them in a white lab coat. His nametag read "Dr. Carlos Friyda". Angel's father was already standing by waiting for the three boys.

"You two are the friends of Tom?" The doctor asked them looking tired from the hour or two of surgery. "Are Tom's parents-"

"They're not…here." Roger said making it clear in his tone that they were all Collins had for the moment.

Dr. Friyda nodded, "Then I suppose…I can discuss his condition with you."

"Wait…" Mark started to say, "Can you…can we go into my friend's room…Collins is his boyfriend…and I know he's…"

"Nervous?" The doctor helped along, "Of course." Mark and Peter led the way to Angel's room while Roger trailed behind.

Angel and the girls popped their heads up from magazines. Joanne had eventually came back breaking the three-person rule. She had thought that when the doctor came in she would have to explain herself but Dr. Friyda didn't seem to mind. There were other more important things at hand.

Maureen took Joanne's hand in her own without even thinking. Her ex thought about pulling away, but she squeezed Maureen's hand instead. Lori went to Mark's side and they hugged quickly turning to the doctor. Mimi eyed Roger but stayed close to Angel who looked petrified. All of the what if's were running into her head. What if he said that Collins was gone? What if he said that he did all he could but….

"Please tell me." Angel said cutting off her train of thought, "I can't wait any longer." Peter and Dawson watched her carefully from the door.

The doctor nodded and took a deep breath before saying, "Tom lost a lot of blood…more than we would have liked. But through the help of you two young ladies…he might pull through."

"Might?" Joanne asked the question that they all were thinking.

Dr. Friyda looked at the clipboard as if he was making sure, "Yes. There is still a possibility that his body will not be able to withstand the stress. He is still unconscious at the moment…we will know better when he waked up how well his chances are."

"When will he wake up?" Angel asked without an ounce of emotion in her voice.

"It could be two days…it could be two weeks. Or perhaps…not at all." The doctor frowned knowing that that was what no one wanted to hear, after all the waiting…simply to wait even longer to possibly hear more bad news.

They all sat in silence. Some said silent prayers. Others cursed the stars. Angel was the only one, however, completely focused on her Collins.

"Can I see him?" She asked with a grace that no one should have as they are told their lover might die.

The doctor paused, "It would be better if you…yes. You can. I think I can arrange something. Wheel him to room 451. But only three of you please." He told them heading off.

Peter frowned watching the doctor leave, he turned to Angel, "Maybe it would be better if you waited until you were a bit stronger." Angel shook her head and pushed herself off her hospital bed with her good arm.

"I'm going to see him." She said firmly. Roger pulled over a wheel chair and helped her get into it. Peter opened the door for them and nodded to all of the rest of the group who stayed in Angel's room despite their own wishes to see Collins.

* * *

Roger pushed Angel into the room. The nurses told her to be prepared. That he wouldn't look like himself. Angel immediately had thought of his face. The way it crinkled up when he laughed. The way he raised his eyebrow at a dirty joke. The way all of his muscles relaxed when they kissed.

Just as the nurses had promised Collins looked different. He was hooked up to many machines keeping track of his progress or lack there of. But unlike Angel he had no small bruises or breaks. Only a sole cut in his belly which Angel knew was hiding under his hospital gown. Although his appearance was different that wasn't the thing that scared her. It was the fact that he was alone.

"Roger…help me." Angel ordered, although from her tone of voice it was clear that she would pull herself from the wheelchair with or without Roger's help, despite her injuries. Roger grabbed Angel by the underarm and helped her onto Collins' bed. Then Angel lay down next to Collins on the bed making sure to avoid disturbing the tubes. She wrapped her good arm around his body and gazed at him, "I'm not gonna leave you now. Cause look what happens when I leave you. Look what happens." She watched his lips part slightly for air.

"You know…" Angel whispered caressing his face with her fingers, "I get so excited when you come around. Even if you're on the phone. I feel the need to touch up my make-up…just in case. Cause I always wanna look amazing for you…not that…not that you would mind me in sweat pants…I know you would love me all the same. Baby, you would probably love me in a paper bag…or nothing. You would especially love me in nothing." She blushed a bit at the comment remembering her father was in the room, but he kept quiet.

Angel continued after kissing his cheek gently, "You have to wake up…not right away. I understand you're tired and that you've been through so much. I don't want you straining your sweet self. So take a few more winks. But don't keep me too long…it's not that I'm impatient…" She smiled slightly, "I suppose I am…but you…I'd wait for…forever. I'd rather not though…so don't test me." She said pointing her finger at him.

"Do please wake up though…" Angel started tears forming in her eyes, "Cause there's so much we haven't done. Like….go to the beach together. I know you mentioned something about hating the feeling of sand between your feet…but you'd come around. And we haven't…we haven't gone skiing. I would make you carry me up the hill and you wouldn't even protest. Until maybe later when you would complain of a back ache and I'd hit you for insinuating I was fat. And…we haven't celebrated our birthdays. Or Valentines. Or Chirstmas…I love Christmas. The lights especially. And remember we have to slow dance in our sock when we're in our fifties. And…we have to live our lives together." Angel said her breath hitching, "Deal with those horrible days when we deal with the jerks of the world. And the good days when we revel in the good people of the world. Have our own life together. Get as close as we can to marriage…and adopt our own…" Angel blinked back tears and rubbed them from Collins' face where they landed.

"See all that you have to wake up for? But like I said…I don't want you to hurt yourself. So take a rest…but then come back to me." She snuggled her head into the pillow and watched him, "I have to sleep now…I'm pretty tired. Maybe…maybe we'll meet in our dreams. And…I'll tell you everything I've just said…cause I meant every word. Maybe we'll meet then." Angel closed her eyes letting out the last of her tears as she fell asleep almost instantly.

Roger watched the two of them batting his eyelashes with the beeps of the machinery.

Post: Next Chapter: Mark, Roger, and Maureen go back to school. Angel gets some news.


	25. Blood On Your Hands

Note: Yay Oreos! (nibbles) Hey guys. As always I really appreciate your reviews they make me warm and fuzzy as well as in the mood to write. So your reviews help thanks so much. And welcome to all the new readers I'm very very excited to have you and I applause your stamina for making it through all 24 chapters haha. Here's another one for you. It bounces around a lot hopefully you'll be able to follow! (EDIT: After a lot of people misunderstood the whole Valedictorian section I made it more clear. Sorry for the confusion.)

The first day back to school after Prom was a delicate one. While it was considered "Senior Skip Day" around the nation, Scarsdale High was determined to wipe the name from their student's thoughts. In order to get their seniors to attend classes, they gave out graduation robes that day and that day only. Therefore the seniors had to come in, although that day always had the highest percentage of student cuts…after the distribution of the robes of course.

Mark Cohen was in the process of getting his robe and dealing with Lydia who was handing them out. A clipboard in hand and a fake smile on her lips she listened to Mark, "No he didn't skip. I need Tom Collins' robes."

Lydia shook her head looking down at the clipboard of names, "I gave you yours, Mark, now you can move on. Skippers are allowed to receive their gowns."

Mark almost growled balling his fists, "You know he didn't skip." Lydia didn't seem phased and was soon calling out for the next kid in line.

"Lydia…c'mon. You know he's in the hospital. He's not gonna gain conscienceless just

so he can come get his graduation robes." Mark argued refusing to give up his spot at the head of the line.

"That's kinda selfish don't you think?" She asked with a smirk twirling her hair around her finger.

Maureen stepped up out of the line and next to Mark, "Lydia, give him the damn robe and stop being such a bitch."

Lyida smirked shifting in her seat, "Oh Maureen, our local lesbian. I have to give you the robe now or you will get all butch on me? Believe me honey, I like boys. Sorry."

"Really?" Maureen snorted crossing her arms "How did you like Robbie on Prom Night?"

The head cheerleader paled and brushed down her mini skirt, "All according to plan really."

Maureen shook her head knowing it was a lie, "Yeah I'm sure he was great in bed. Now give us Collins' robes cause you know perfectly well what happened as you are the fucking gossip whore of the whole school. Collins is gonna wake up and he is going to graduate in these ugly green robes." Lydia's mouth dropped and as she was about to form a sentence Maureen let out a groan. The drama queen climbed over the table and took the bag labeled for her friend and herself while she was at it.

"But…but…" Lydia started to say pointing to the clipboard. Maureen flipped her off and put her arm around Mark's walking away.

Mark smiled deeply, "That was great." He chuckled tucking his robe under his arm.

"I always wanted to do that." Maureen admitted winking at Mark, "What is this…" She looked down into Collins' bag and noticed a gold woven cord which signified being on the honor roll for all four years. "Oh my God, I didn't realize he was that good of a student…"

Mark shrugged, "He doesn't have to try…he's just like a genius…ask him sometime…" His words trailed off remembering exactly where his friend was at the moment. It was odd, being in school made him want to go through the motions. Go to classes by the rings of the bells. The normal things. But now everything had changed. The mixture of change with the mundane was bothering the filmmaker and he knew he wasn't the only one.

"Yeah…I will." Maureen said with a certain amount of confidence opening Collins' robes and peeking inside. She pulled out his honor cords and continued to look inside.

"Mo…why don't you look at your own?" He asked rolling his eyes.

Maureen pulled out a long white cloth and frowned, "What does this mean?"

Mark watched the sash for a moment and smiled gently, "Collins is Valedictorian."

* * *

Angel woke to the sound of her mother's voice and hand on her shoulder.

"Angel, honey?" Sybil said quietly forcing her out of her nap, "Angel, wake up, hun." Sybil took a step back and nodded to two men waiting patiently by her bed. Angel pulled herself up and glanced over at Collins who was in a bed opposite her. Ever since she joined him a few nights ago, Angel refused to leave Collins' side. The doctors found no harm in it, some even held out hope that her presence might wake Collins up faster. But they did insist that they have their own beds. Only Angel's parents knew that every night she slipped into Collins bed and held him.

"Hello." The one man said with a small smile, "I'm Detective Vejay and this is my partner, Detective Harris." The other detective, who had ears almost as large as Dumbo's, nodded to Angel. "We would like to get a statement from you about the night you were attacked. Would that be alright?"

Angel looked to her mother and then to Collins' still sleeping form, "O…okay." She whispered quietly. Knowing it would have to happen sooner or later. Sybil came over to the bed and held Angel's good hand.

* * *

Roger entered the auditorium to see almost all of his classmates getting their graduation gowns. In the distance, he could make out Mark and Maureen discussing something and looking at a third gown in their hands. Roger pressed his back against the wall realizing that it was Collins'.

"He should be here." Roger whispered to himself.

All through the day Roger was on the look out for Sid and Tommy Boil. Either they had skipped or they avoided the rocker at all costs. Perhaps they remembered running into him that night (even though that was doubtful with the amount of alcohol they consumed). Roger's eyes scanned the crowds for them. His own graduation gown wasn't even on his mind. Finding the people who hurt Angel and Collins was all that mattered. It was the only reason he even went to school. He secretly hoped they would show up so he could show them…

"Hey, Davis." LeRoy Finch said walking past him. Roger just stared at the kid. LeRoy was a jock but not one of Collins' old buddies. He was a basketball player who almost brought Scarsdale basketball out of their ten-year slump. Almost. Despite his failure, he was still considered popular.

"I heard that your friend got what was coming to him." LeRoy said with a smirk on his face.

Roger balled his fists, his nails almost puncturing his skin.

* * *

Angel gazed at Collins as she said, "We were celebrating. It was our two-month anniversary. So Collins took me out….I forgot." She smiled bitterly, "I was so caught up with Prom…" Sybil squeezed her hand telling her it was ok.

"So we went to the playground. It was kind of…our place. We sat down and we were gonna have some sandwiches…" Angel paused remembering how happy they had been in those moments, "Then I saw them coming. Six of them." She closed her eyes for a moment trying to picture their faces a shiver running down her spine, "Collins knew them from school I think. But he saw that they didn't…they didn't want to…talk. So we stood up and he tried to talk to them. Then Sid…I think….I think his name was Sid. Yes…he pulled out a knife. Collins told me to run…and I didn't want to…" Angel's throat tightened, "But I did and Collins tackled Sid. I ran…two of them came after me. The rest of them stayed with him…." She looked over at Collins always wondering what would have happened if she stood by him.

"I didn't see what they did to him…" Angel whispered, "I only heard him screaming for me…" Tears formed in her eyes again, "Yelling…telling me to keep running. And not to look back…" Her shoulders shook remembering the mix of words and screams of pain from her lover. "I wanted to turn back…but when I even thought about it…the two guys who were following me…" She paused letting her heavy breathing subside, "They threw me against a tree." Then she stopped completely, her eyes lost in the distance.

Detective Vejay who was taking diligent notes looked up, "Can you continue?"

Angel nodded taking her hand away from her mother to wipe the tears away.

* * *

Roger's fist socked LeRoy across the face. The basketball player fell to the ground crying out in pain. Roger stood over him glaring down with total hatred in his eyes.

"Shit, Davis! Forget it, I was just havin' some fun." LeRoy said just as Roger leaned down and punched the boy repeatedly on the face. His punches were so hard that LeRoy didn't even get a chance to fight back. As blood spread on Roger's hand, the rocker ignored it. All he wanted was a limp jock in front of him. Roger didn't notice the chant of "fight, fight, fight" filling the auditorium. He didn't notice the crowds of kids gathering around. LeRoy's friends standing by, afraid that Roger's fists would transfer to them if they got close.

Roger didn't notice any of it.

"They…" Angel started up again with a deep breath, "Said some things to me."

"What did they say?" Detective Harris asked. Sybil shot him a death glare. If Angel didn't explain the specifics it was obvious she was not comfortable with them.

Detective Vejay cleared his throat, "We're sorry Mr. Schnard, but we have to know all if the details. I'm sorry." He repeated actually sincere about it.

Angel nodded squeezing her mother's hand, "I-I understand. They…the one called me dirty…the normal bullshit that I get. I'm used to it. Saying I wasn't fit. That I was a thing that should be erased. And that I'm a disgrace to all men…I don't remember every detail. They said some dirty things…about sex and stuff. About how…how could I…do such things." She shifted uncomfortably, "Asked me if…if it felt good. Being with Collins…like that. I just cried. And tried to get away. But they grabbed my wrists. Then they kept punching and kicking. And laughing."

* * *

Roger stood up and kicked LeRoy in the stomach ignoring the pleas to leave him alone. To stop. LeRoy let out a cry and Roger stopped suddenly his eyes getting wide, realizing what he was doing. His whole body shook with rage and confusion. It wasn't long before Mr. Cassidy grabbed Roger and pushed him away from the teen on the ground. "That's enough, Davis! LeRoy, are you alright?" The basketball player was bleeding heavily from his nose and a nasty black eye was already forming on his face.

Another teacher ran into the circle, pulling LeRoy to his feet carefully. The boy moaned an answer to Mr. Cassidy.

"We better get him to the nurse." The teacher mumbled, LeRoy's friends finally came to his aid, helping him out of the auditorium.

"What got into you?" Mr. Cassidy asked Roger, horrified at the display of pure rage shown by a student. Roger shook his head staring at the ground.

"I…I don't know." Roger whispered noticing for the first time how hard he was shaking.

Mr. Cassidy shook his head, "Report to the Principals' office immediately." He replied before trying to disperse the crowd that had gathered around. Two of crowd members pushed through towards Roger.

Maureen was the first to reach him, "Are you ok?" She asked looking at his fists, which were still clenched. Roger looked down at them and nodded.

"What he say?" Mark asked his friend quietly.

Roger didn't raise his eyes up and he mumbled, "Something about Collins…getting what he deserved."

Maureen crossed her arms. "Bastard." Mark frowned, yes, the kid deserved a smack for saying something so horrible but…did he deserve that beating that he received?

* * *

Angel continued tears flowing freely now, "I don't really remember much after that. Just…pain. And I thought I still heard Collins…but I think I might have made that up." She lay back down in her bed starting to feel tired again from reliving the experience, "I sat on the swings…waiting for him. I-I was scared. Petrified that he wouldn't come. That he wouldn't find me…I should have…" She stopped herself as her father came into the room. Immediately Peter tried to leave but the detectives stood up.

"You're welcome to stay. I believe we got what we needed." Harris said nodding to Sybil and Angel, "Get well soon."

His partner smiled gently to Angel and pointed to Collins, "I hope he gets better soon….and actually I have one question before I go. You said that they wanted to 'erase you'. Do you think that they meant to…kill you? When did they leave you?" Vejay asked.

Angel thought silently for minutes finally saying, "I think…They did…they did leave me. When…when the main guy, I think, Sid. He called them over…"

"What did he want from them? To run away?" The detective asked.

Angel shook her head gently, "They didn't want me…they wanted…" She stopped her eyes hardening with a memory, "I remember his words. What Sid said. I couldn't place them before. Where they came from. But now I remember." She gazed up at the detective in the eyes and said harshly, "Let's finish off our old friend, boys."

* * *

Roger turned and headed towards the principal's office not caring if Mark and Maureen followed him or not. He wasn't surprised to see that they were. Maureen was talking a mile a minute but her voice seemed far off. Something about bigots and injustice. Mark nodded along with her agreeing, although he kept a close watch on Roger's form.

When they reached the Principal's office they took a seat outside.

"This is really stupid! You were just defending Collins'!" Maureen pointed out waving her hands in the air.

"No I wasn't." Roger whispered. Maureen dropped her hands looking confused.

"Huh?" Mark glanced over at him, a knot in his stomach telling him what was coming.

"It was for me." Roger said his eyes suddenly filling with tears, "I didn't realize it but…I wanted to make them know what it felt like…to loose someone…to watch your friend…" He paused his chest rising, "Die." He pressed his hands up to cover his face and sobbed into them. Maureen and Mark hugged Roger, and he clung onto them desperately.

* * *

Hours later, Detective Harris and Vejay stood outside of a perfect suburbia house. "You know…I hate this place." Harris mumbled, "At least in the city they now they have issues…here…they pretend." Vejay knocked on the door.

A woman in slippers opened the door, "Can I help you?" She asked her voice wavering.

Harris flashed his badge to the woman and said sweetly, "Yes ma'am is your son here? Tommy?" Mrs. Boil pointed towards what appeared to be a basement door.

"My Tommy hasn't done a thing wrong! You aren't arresting him are you?" She asked as she opened the basement door for the detectives and followed them down.

"Oh believe me, Mrs. Boil, he's done something wrong." Vejay said pausing at the bottom of the steps. Tommy and Sid were playing a video game, apparently enjoying their Senior Skip Day. Sid dropped his controller when he saw the detectives while Tommy froze in fear.

Harris pulled Sid up from his beanbag chair, "Ain't that nice? Now we don't have to visit your house."

Sid struggled against Harris' strong arms, "What the fuck you doing?"

"I was just about to start that." Harris said slapping handcuffs onto Sid's wrists, "Sid Liotta and Tommy Boil." Vejay put cuffs on Tommy, "You are under arrest for the assault of Angel Dummot Schunard and the attempted murder of Thomas Collins. And I'm telling ya, you better hope he survives for your own pathetic sakes."

Post Note: Why I spelled it LeRoy instead of plain old Leroy…I have no clue. Next Chapter: I can't tell you lol. Sorry. Oh I can tell you that I will finally deal with Collins' mom. I kinda had to edit her out of this cause she simply didn't fit. Angel's news was also sacrificed to the editing god, but it will be there in the next chappie.


	26. Being There For You

Note: Yup, JadeHawk called it. This story is really winding down to the end. I think I might have 5 more chapters in me to make it a round number…not that any of those will be fillers of course. I've been thinking about either a sequel or an epilogue, maybe both. Whatca think? Thanks for the reviews again! (looks at mud cake suspiciously and nibbles). And this is important! A lot of people thought that Mo was Valedictorian so I fixed the last chapter to make it clearer. Collins is Valedictorian, she was looking in his bag that's why Mark said "why don't you look in your own". Sorry about that, I wasn't clear enough. Please forgive me!

Mrs. Collins rushed into the Emergency Room pulling her hair back into something presentable. Her clothes were wrinkled and her make-up was smudged. On normal days this wouldn't be acceptable. She would go back into the bathroom and fix herself up until she was presentable to society. But this wasn't a normal day.

"Excuse me?" She asked a woman at the counter, "My…my son was brought here…a few days ago…I think."

The woman at the counter raised her eyebrow at Mrs. Collins, "A few days…well what's his name, hun?" She didn't even have to respond. Peter just walked into the hospital after spending a night with the kids at home. He had three coffees in his hands for all of the occupants of Angel's room. Although he never met Collins' mother before he had met junkies, and he spotted her as one right away.

"Mrs. Collins?" He asked her coming closer to her. "I can show you to his room…I'm Angel's father, Peter." Putting down a drink he offered her his hand to shake. Instead Mrs. Collins took the coffee that he put down and started to drink it right away.

"Where is he?" She questioned between sips.

Peter brought his hand back up to hold the two remaining coffees not trying to get upset, "I'll show you the way…so when did you get the message?" He asked gritting his teeth deciding a second later that there was no way that he was going to stay calm.

Mrs. Collins followed him done the hallway her eyes downcast, "I was out for the past few days…I had a bad day."

"Oh really?" Peter asked harshly squeezing the two coffee cups in his hands. "No, I think your son had a bad day….Do you even know what happened?"

"No I don't." She snapped back aggravated that anyone would insinuate she had an easier life than anyone else. Especially her son, who seemed to have everything that he wanted.

Peter sighed and stood outside of the room that Collins and Angel shared, "He was jumped, Mrs. Collins. He's still unconscious…while your son was in surgery and I mean serious surgery you were…what were you doing? Oh yeah you were getting high."

"How do you-"

"Roger…he stopped by. If a decision had to be made about your son you needed to be here. To make that decision…but in my book…you already did make your decision." Peter explained his voice getting louder and louder with each word. "You might wanna go back to the front desk later and explain the situation. My wife and I put our names down on his chart…we couldn't abandon him."

Mrs. Collins threw her coffee into a nearby trashcan, "How dare you! I did not abandon my son!"

"He was here for three days." Peter said slowly and clearly, "Three days alone without his mother. I don't care what they say, Tom is still a kid. And he needs his mother by his side. Especially right now."

"How…" Mrs. Collins paused her feelings of outrage to switch over to all out terror for her son, "How is he?"

Peter closed his eyes for a moment knowing it wasn't the time to attack Mrs. Collins although he definitely wanted to, "He's unconscious from the surgery still. They don't know when he'll wake up…or if he will at all."

Mrs. Collins covered her mouth with her hand and shook her head, "They…do they think…"

"It's possible…" Peter said quietly before opening the door carefully, "Alice…right?" Mrs. Collins nodded waiting for him to let her in. "You're gonna get help?"

"Let me see my son." She said plainly. Peter stared at her for a moment wondering how she couldn't see the connection. As long as she did drugs, then her son would suffer for it as much as her body would. But he knew that it wasn't the time. He opened the door for her.

Angel was sitting up in bed with her mother on one side and Mark on the other. He handed her a bag filled with a green robe. She took out the white sash and smiled deeply.

"Do you think Collins realized he was up for it? Valedictorian?" Angel asked Mark gently.

"He knew." Mrs. Collins said pushing her purse on her shoulder, "He just…never cared." Angel looked up at her father and frowned. Her parents had told her earlier why Collins' mother wasn't able to come to the hospital. Now she had mixed feelings about the woman. On the one hand she wanted to help her through her addiction, on the other hand she wanted to stuff lavender down her throat for choosing drugs over Collins.

The woman went to her son's bedside noting the slow intake and exhales of breath. "He never really thought about good grades. It was something that happened to him. Tom never even had to study…he had that good of a memory for facts. When he was little, he used to play the memory game…with the cards. At five years old he beat his father and I. We always told him he was too smart for his own good…he worried too much. About everything. He was just…good at hiding it." She cupped Collins' face gently. Mark watched her carefully wondering if he should take back all of the nasty things he said about her.

Solemnly, Peter gave the coffee to Mark and Sybil and planted a kiss on Angel's forehead. "No change?" He asked them quietly. Angel shook her head, all fell into a silence feeling touched by Mrs. Collins words. All except Sybil who scowled at the other woman. Noticing this Peter patted her knee.

"Don't." He said her to quietly. She opened her mouth to argue but closed it. Perhaps she would corner the woman later. When she was far away from Angel, so she wouldn't upset her, while verbally beating Mrs. Collins.

"I…" Mrs. Collins started to say her back to the group, "I…I can't do this."

"What?" Sybil called out. Mark took Angel's hand carefully looking back at the woman.

"I can't do this." Mrs. Collins repeated, "If you need to decide…if…anything changes…call me." She turned around and headed for the door. Peter stood up and blocked to doorway with his body.

"You can't." He replied.

Mrs. Collins nodded readjusting her purse again. She raised her eyes to meet Peter's they were hard. Not one tear entered her eyes, "Yes I can. Everyone deals in their own way…this is mine." She bypassed Peter and left the room. This _was_ her way of dealing. For years she was miserable with her husband, so she would cut herself off and get high. Now with her son in the condition he was in…she went off to do the same thing she always did.

Mark squeezed Angel's hand while her mother stood up her face turning red.

"What kind of mother does she think she is?" The woman asked no one specifically, "That woman should be -"

"Sybil." Peter mumbled.

"What Peter? The woman should be locked away for what she is doing to her son. Really it's criminal! A woman running out on her son who needs her. How dare she? She gives a bad name to all mothers out there. I'm going to call child services-"

"Sybil, Collins is technically an adult so you can't call child services…and calm down." Peter said taking her hands, "Calm down."

Angel watched her mother tears in her eyes. It wasn't far that Collins was given such…horrible parents while hers were so loyal. She glanced at the painting thinking that maybe she didn't need to dream of her birth parents. Not while she had such loving ones with her. Defending Collins as much as they defended her.

Mark cleared his throat and said, "Umm…Peter thanks for the coffee…but I don't drink it. You can have it." He glanced over his shoulder at Collins wondering how they would explain to him. Explain that his mother was a junkie and couldn't handle the sight of him. Not when he was as sick as he was.

Peter shook his head although he was happy for the conversation change, "Oh no thanks, Mark…Sybil will probably drink them both now." His wife sighed knowing it was true. When she was stressed she drank and drank and drank coffee cup after coffee cup. Mark smiled a bit passing the drink to her.

Peter took a seat and sighed, "How's my girl?"

Angel shrugged biting her lip, "Ok…"

"Oh…Angel." Peter went into his pocket and pulled out an envelope to Angel, "It came in the mail for you this morning. It's from the New York School of Fashion."

Angel took the envelope in awe and smiled gently at the envelope. Although it looked as prestigious as ever, little pictures were drawn on them with crayon. There were a few balloons and a dog that said "woof woof".

"Oh sorry about that." Peter said, "Kiefer and Dickie a few other of your siblings got a hold of it. They thought it would be better than writing you a card…don't ask me why."

Angel shook her head, "It was sweet of them." Now she focused on the letter reading it carefully to herself. A tiny smile spread across her face and she turned to look at Collins' form. Without a word to her father, mother, or Mark, she took hold of her IV stand and moved it so she could get out of her bed. Then she went over to Collins and sat on the edge of it. She put her fingertips on his cheek gently and whispered, "You were right. They took me off the waiting list…I'm accepted. You were right…"

Angel paused her words looking down at Collins face. His gentle eyes were slowly opening and focusing on Angel's face. His hand carefully reached for Angel's and intertwined their fingers. Angel gasped tears flowing from her eyes immediately.

"You're…you're…" She managed to say between sharp intakes of breath.

"Devilishly handsome?" Collins asked quietly his voice very hoarse. A small smile spread across his chapped lips.

Angel laughed shaking her head, "Yeah…you're that too…oh Collins." She buried her head in his shoulder and cried out of relief. He was awake.

Post: So yeah that chappie was small, I know, but yay happy for a change…at least the end. Next Chapter: Dealing with family, friends, the school systemand dun dun DUN...ex-lovers.


	27. Thank You

Note: So when I finished the last chapter I realized I wanted more fluff…haha so I'm starting right where I left off. Hope you don't mind. And I gotta say I wouldn't refuse a bar of desserts! Thanks for the reviews as always huns. I really really really love you all. Esp. the newbies. You impress me with your longattention spans. (Is impressed by cup of cocoa and a strawberry souffle). Also I know Collins is quite talkative for all that he went through but….yeah artistic license.

Angel paused her words looking down at Collins face. His gentle eyes were slowly opening and focusing on Angel's face. His hand carefully reached for Angel's and intertwined their fingers. Angel gasped tears flowing from her eyes immediately.

"You're…you're…" She managed to say between sharp intakes of breath.

"Devilishly handsome?" Collins asked quietly his voice very hoarse. A small smile spread across his chapped lips.

Angel laughed shaking her head, "Yeah…you're that too…oh Collins." She buried her head in his shoulder and cried out of relief. He was awake.

Collins ran his hand down her back, "Shh…it's ok."

"I know. I'm happy crying…you can never tell the difference, can you?" Angel sobbed into his hospital gown. Collins thought back to their first night together and shook his head gently.

"I guess not…but it's ok baby…I'm here." He said quietly his voice still sore, "And I'm glad I woke up to such a beautiful sight." Collins said truthfully. Angel leaned up to look him in the eyes and kissed him gently.

Mark was smiling from ear to ear and stood up to talk to Collins but Peter put his hand on boy's shoulder, "C'mon." He mumbled simply pulling him towards the door. Sybil wiped away a few of her own tears and followed the boys out. She shut the door behind her wanting to give Angel and Collins some privacy.

Angel parted her lips from his only to kiss him again. She was focused on not making the kisses too long despite her own yearnings.

"You can kiss me harder you know." Collins said as they parted, "I won't break."

Angel sighed shaking her head, "Not according to the medical authorities, love."

Collins frowned but gave up knowing it wasn't smart to argue with the medical authorities, "So…how long was I out?" He asked quietly.

"Three days." Angel said squeezing his hand, "You made me worry really bad."

"Well, I know I'll pay or that one way or another." Collins smirked while Angel nodded.

"That's for sure…" She looked up at the door just realizing they were alone, "I guess they went to get the doctors...they have to check on you now." Then Collins remembered why he was in the hospital. Why he was asleep for three days. He jerked up from the bed.

"Are you ok?" He asked her quickly, "Did they hurt you?"

Angel pushed him down gently to the bed, "Calm down, lover, calm down. I'm ok. A few bones needed mending but I'm ok." She said titled her head towards the cast on her arm.

"Oh no…I should have…I should have been there." Collins said his eyes glancing up at Angel ashamed.

"No, Collins, don't you dare start doing those should have, could have, would haves." Angel warned shaking her finger in the air, "Believe me I've done them all and they didn't help me a bit. So none of that."

"Yes ma'am." Collins smirked his eyes dropping slightly.

Angel positioned herself so she was laying next to him now. She kissed his cheek gently ecstatic to see him smile in response. Over the past three days she was getting used to kissing his skin and receiving nothing in return.

"So you worried about me?" Collins asked running his thumb along her hand.

"Yes." Angel said biting her lip, "I worried a lot. I wasn't the only one though…Mark and Roger found us. And the crew has been in and out as much as they can. Mark was here earlier…"

"Has my mom been around?" Collins asked worried that she put herself into a coma from the stress.

Angel looked down and nodded slightly, "She stopped by."

Collins frowned, "She stopped by?….once? What…what happened?"

"Can we just…not talk about that right now?" Angel questioned not wanting to be the one to tell him. After all she didn't see it…Roger did. It wasn't her place.

"But Angel…she's my mother…if she disowned me then…I have a right to know." Collins said his voice getting raspier as he spoke.

Angel shook her head and kissed his neck, "No…she didn't disown you. She said that…well it was evident that she was scared for you. I think she's just…dealing with it in a different manner."

Collins wasn't satisfied by her answer, "What's going on…Angel tell me, please? If something is happening than I wouldn't want to hear it from anybody but you. So pleas,e tell me." Collins said hoping to get the news out of her.

Angel thought for a moment and then hugged Collins close, careful to avoid his wound. "I'll tell you later ok? I promise…not right now though."

"What else I miss?" Collins asked trying not to dwell on his mother. Something was up he knew it, but like Angel he didn't want to ruin their reunion. And a feeling in his stomach told him that the moment would truly be ruined if she was discussed.

Angel smiled gently, "Maureen and Joanne got back together. This afternoon actually, though they've started to give each other goo goo eyes the past few days."

Collins snorted but looked glad, "Ah. No one can stand goo goo eyes…Those girls," He shook his head knowing that they would either live together for ever or be the end of each other, "If only they didn't love each other so much."

Angel nodded squeezing his hand, "Roger…got in a fight in school. Beat this kid to high heaven supposedly. He almost got expelled…but he was pardoned. And now he's suspended until finals. Then he can come back…so he can graduate."

"That troublemaker…" Collins mumbled realizing that Roger's fight probably had something to do with himself. They would have to have a long talk. Collins always meant to have a long talk with Roger…and it never really happened. But now Collins made a vow to himself that he would talk to him…at least before they graduated.

"Yeah…and look." She leaned over giving him the envelope from The New York School of Fashion. "I got in."

Collins smiled deeply, "I heard a bit of that. Thought maybe I dreamed it…happy I didn't. Congratulations, baby." He pursed his lips and Angel came down to receive her laudatory kiss.

"I should be congratulating you as well." Angel said motioning towards the white sash that was draped over her bed. "Mark and Maureen got your graduation robes today. You're first in class, baby."

"Really?" Collins asked looking at it and then shrugging, "That's nice."

"Why aren't you excited?" Angel asked with a laugh created by Collins' lack of enthusiasm, "That's normally something that people are proud of."

"Eh." Collins mumbled with a shrug, "Not a big deal."

"Whatever you say, Thomas." Angel said not understanding how it couldn't be a big deal, but she let it go, "Now that we're done with the news update…" She leaned down dangling her lips in front of his. "You sure you can handle something a bit more intense? You do have a knife wound after all…" Angel kissed him before he could reply but he pushed away from her.

"Wait!" Collins pulled his gown up to see the size of the now stitched up wound, "Wow…I'll get a nice scar. The ladies will go wild." He flashed Angel a deep smile.

"They better not go wild!" Angel giggled smacking his shoulder very gently. "I'm the only one allowed to go wild."

"Hmmm….I can see it now. You in a loincloth." Collins raised his eyebrows at her suggestively. Angel laughed, happy to have him back…even though the morphine was apparently making him more goofy than usual. Not that she minded.

"Love you." Angel murmured her lips dangerously close again. Collins leaned up a tiny bit to kiss her.

"I love you, too."

* * *

It would be simple to say that Room 543 had never had so much activity than when Collins woke up. When the doctors finished their tests it was decided that he would be allowed more than three guests. His friends seemed to take full advantage of the fact. 

"Happy Birthday!" Maureen came in with a large balloon that proclaimed the same words she just did.

"Umm…Mo. My birthday is in March." Collins pointed out raising his eyebrow at his friend.

"I know." Maureen came over and kissed his cheek, "But they didn't have any 'yay you've woken up' balloons so I got you this one…it was either this or a Barney one."

"Good choice." Roger chuckled from the corner of the room. "Though I don't know…Collins, didn't you see Barney in one of your pot induced dreams?" The rocker asked, his spirits returning with the more time he spent with Collins. He was rejuvenated. Even the event at school didn't seem to bother him now.

"Yes, and for the shake of Mark's innocent ears I will not retell the tale." Collins said kissing Joanne as she came in as well.

Angel's eyes widened, "What in the world was Barney doing to my man?" The whole room broke out into giggles. Mark hugged Collins carefully standing back with a blush.

"I heard you saved my life, man." Collins replied.

Mark shrugged scratching the back of his neck, "I had help."

"Yeah Roger helped some." Mimi said while sitting on the other side of Collins, opposite of Angel. "He stood there and looked dashing, I bet."

"Oh you better believe it." Roger said pulling her off Collins' bed and closer to him. Mimi let out a small squeak but allowed Roger to grab her. After that comment it was only fair. She snuggled up with him and planted a kiss on his chin.

Mark nodded, "Yeah, Roger helped and so did…" He paused a moment wondering if Angel had told him.

"Who?" Collins asked, "who else must I grovel to?" The kids in the room quieted down knowing the answer and assuming that Collins wouldn't like it.

Joanne cleared her throat unwilling to wait for someone else to say it, "Robbie, Collins. He called Mark and told him what was going on. If he never told Mark…."

Collins frowned, "I'd be…long dead." Angel took his hand and kissed it tenderly. He nodded to her although he couldn't manage a smile.

* * *

The next day Angel was released from the hospital. Actually, she could have been released days ago, but the doctors wouldn't dare tear her away from Collins. She was gathering her things talking quietly to a still drowsy boyfriend. 

"Maybe you should go back to sleep." Angel offered slipping out of her hospital gown into sweats and a t-shirt. Her mother told her that her outfits could wait for another day in which she was not leaving a hospital.

"Nah. I'm up now…gotta see as much of you as possible." Collins said yawning, "My body is betraying my personal interests."

Angel giggled and zipped up her bag, "Poor baby. Don't you worry though. As soon as I take a shower I'm coming back to see you."

"And then you'll explain why my mom isn't around?" Collins asked out of the blue.

Angel frowned and nodded solemnly, "I will." She swung her bag over her shoulder and moved over to Collins bed. They leaned in and shared a kiss. "Love you. I'll be back."

"Love you, too." Collins replied smiling and watching her head for the door.

A figure opened the door before Angel could even grab the doorknob.

"Oh sorry…" He mumbled taking a step back so Angel could get through. But she stood there and stared at him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked coldly.

Collins pulled himself up further onto the bed so he could see the person. It was odd. Having the two of them alone in the room with him. The first and the one.

"I came to see…Collins." Robbie said quietly his eyes on the ground, not being able to look Angel in the eyes. Not after what he did to her freshman year.

Angel glanced back at Collins looking for his decision. Part of Collins wanted to tell her to escort him out but he did save his life…and Angel's in all probability.

"Let him in." Collins said nodding to Angel. She watched him for a moment before stepping aside and letting Robbie step in the room. "And Angel," Collins called out stopping her at the doorway, "Love you."

She smiled gently knowing what he meant. Nothing could take away their love, "I know." Angel murmured before closing the door behind her.

Robbie crossed his arms, still staring at the ground. The teen looked so uncomfortable Collins had to smile.

"I'm not gonna…do what ever you're scared I am." Collins said, "Sure you're an ass hole but…you did save my life…but why are you here?"

Robbie smirked his shoulders relaxing slightly, "Yeah, you're right I am an ass. Why I'm here? Is it…is it ok to say I wanted to see if you were ok?"

Collins nodded watching his ex closely, "You didn't believe the rumors? I'm sure that Ms. Lydia was calling up the whole school about my miraculous awakening."

"Oh believe me she did." Robbie replied rolling his eyes, "That girl can't shut up."

Collins chuckled, "At least we agree about that." Robbie frowned and looked back at the ground.

"We really didn't leave on good terms…you and me." He whispered as if he was afraid that Lydia was hiding in the walls with her phone in hand ready to spread the news of Robbie's sexuality.

Collins shook his head and crossed his arms, "Jock strap in the face kinda makes a person mighty bitter. And the whole you trying to beat the shit out of my friends…and me."

"I never said you don't have a right to hate me-"

"Good, cause I do." Collins said, "Then you go saving my life. Angel's life. You turn me about, Rob. Nothing ever makes any sense around you. You love me, you hate me. You love us, you hate what you are. I don't get it."

Robbie came closer to Collins' bed, "Neither do I…but…."

"Why did you come here?" Collins questioned again wanting to get to the point to spare any more heartache from his ex.

"Like I said I wanted to see if you were ok and….I wanted to say I'm sorry." Robbie said quietly, "I never was apart of the group that went after you and Angel. When they invited me, I said no."

"You wanna clear your name?" Collins asked wondering if Robbie changed at all.

"No, Tom...I…." Robbie put his hands in his pockets his shoulders shaking, "I still think about you…I do. I wish I could take it all back. And maybe we could have come out together like you said."

"I'm happy you did what you did." Collins said flatly, "Without it…I wouldn't have found my friends or Angel. It still stings…but it all worked out."

"Not for me." Robbie said shaking his head gently, "Not for me."

Collins gulped and looked away before saying, "You can't come back, Rob. You know that." He said quietly.

"I know." Robbie whispered, "I had to try it…I've never been happier…than when we were together."

Collins looked back at him confused as to how those were the good old days, "We were lying. Rob, we used to make out under the bleachers when we got a five minute break from practice. We couldn't even hold hands under the lunch table because you were too scared of getting caught. Then what we have said. Sorry Tommy my hand slipped?" Collins asked holding out his hands. "What type of a relationship is that?"

"It was ours…" Robbie murmured.

"And it was twisted." Collins answered right away, "If you want to have a good life…and I hope that you do have one…but if you wanna be happy. You have to come out, man. Or at least admit to yourself that Lydia don't get you turned on."

Robbie shook his head, "I couldn't. My father would flip!"

"Rob, he's was so drunk he couldn't tell we were having sex in the other room. I don't think he'll think much of it…as long as the beer supply comes in…" Collins said not bothering to hold back.

"That's true." Robbie sighed, "But what do I do? Walk over to Lydia and let her spread the word?"

Collins smiled, "Or you could go for the loud version and get up on a table and start singing Cher songs. If you wanna go for the flashy."

Robbie chuckled lightly, "Never was fond of her."

"Me either. Angel likes her old stuff. Makes me watch Moonstruck with her." Collins groaned, "Ah what I go through for Angel."

"You do really love him, don't you?" Robbie asked a small smile on his face.

"Oh yes." Collins replied, "Believe me…coming out was no picnic. Nor is living out. But…walking down the street with Angel's hand in mine…it makes up for it."

"I…" Robbie whispered, "I hope I find that love some day."

Collins nodded, "You will. But you have to forgive yourself first. Or better yet, realize there ain't a thing to forgive."

"Do you think I can do that?" Robbie asked looking frightened now at the prospect.

"I know you can." Collins whispered, "Now come over here and hug me…but a manly hug. Don't want anyone getting the wrong idea."

Robbie laughed and hugged Collins platonically, "Thank you." He mumbled before pulling back. With that Robbie left the room quickly.

Collins watched the door close, "You're welcome."

Next Chapter: Graduation problems and Collins is told the truth about his mother.


	28. Pain and Value

Note: I'm happy most of you liked the Robbie thing. I really believed in that section, cause I believe Robbie has been upset since the beginning. And he has tried to reconcile most of the story (example: the message from Benny)…so it's nice that he finally got it. Shameless Plug: My RPG is in need of a Mark. If you have any interest go to my profile and the link is there. Benny is also needed, and we always accept newbies. OH! Pie! (runs to eat it…) You know guys, I love ya, but I'm gonna gain about 50 pounds on you all alone. Te he.

Angel's parents refused to let her go back to see Collins that night. Or to be more truthful, her siblings were too busy welcoming her home. So Sybil and Peter thought it best that she relax after being hugged and mauled by them all. But she did call Collins on the phone letting him know she would stop by early in the morning. She also told him that she would explain everything about his mother then. Collins wanted to protest, he had waited long enough. With a sigh, he let it go. Then the ninjas stole the phone from Angel and asked him if the Master Tierack had finally been done in by other ninja forces. Collins convinced them that he would be back to fight another day. When Collins finished talking to the ninjas and wished Angel a good nights sleep, he snuggled into bed and fell asleep instantly.

It only seemed like a moment later when he was shaken awake.

"Tom! Tom!" A voice that he recognized immediately as his mothers called out to him. She held onto his arms and shook him harder then she intended, "Tom! Wake up! We're going to get out of here!"

Collins blinked his eyes a few times and pulled himself up. Turning on the lights, he noticed a change in his mother. Something darker in her eyes. Perhaps Collins' health made her depressed, yet Collins couldn't be sure if that's what it was.

"Mom…calm down what are you talking about?" Collins asked staying still in her arms.

Mrs. Collins shook her head, "We have to go, Tom. Get out of here." She slipped her hands down to take Collins' right hand. "They'll take you away from me. I can't let that happen. We have to go before they find us."

"Mom…who is gonna find us? Why would anyone take me away…did Dad say something?" Collins asked fear suddenly hitting him. Was his father trying to gain custody of him?

Mrs. Collins refuted his question with another shake of her head, "No. Not him….what would want with you?" She asked quickly not realizing how her words stung her son.

"Then…who are you talking about?" Collins questioned quietly realizing that they could wake up other patients or more importantly the nurses. let out a loud cry and pulled Collins' hand trying to get him out of bed, "All of them. Everyone. They know. Tom, please come." She tugged harder on his arm unaware of her son's gasps. While she extended his arm, muscles flexed down to his wound. For the first time since Sid plunged the weapon into him, Collins felt pain.

"Mom! Stop, it hurts!" Collins called out closing his eyes. She refused to relent.

"You have to get up, Tom. We have to go." Mrs. Collins used all of her strength to give one more jerk.

Collins screamed feeling like the blade has slipped through his skin again. This time, Mrs. Collins couldn't ignore him. She let go of his hand and backed away while he cradled his stomach.

"They'll find us now. They'll find me…they'll take you away…" Mrs. Collins mumbled leaning against the wall scratching at her arms and cowering. Her son couldn't reply, even if he understood her.

It didn't take long for them to come. A male and female nurse came barging in the room.

"What are you doing here? Visiting hours are over." The female nurse said, her nametag reading "Gail". Mrs. Collins met the woman's eye for a moment before covering her face.

"You can't take him from me." She mumbled between her fingers.

"Gail…" The male nurse said turning towards the female. She ignored Collins' mother for a moment to go over to her colleague. She gasped looking down at the teen's side, blood pouring through the gauze quickly, "The stitches broke."

"Did I hurt him?" Mrs. Collins whimpered as she crept closer to the door, "I never meant to…" Collins groaned as the male nurse gently pulled his hand off the wound. His hand was covered in blood.

"Shit…why is this kid bleeding so much?" The male nurse asked Gail who was eyeing is chart.

She frowned and turned to Mrs. Collins, "I'm sorry ma'am but you'll have to leave."

The mother shook her head violently, "You can't make me leave him." She ran to Collins' bed pushing aside the male nurse. Collins looked up at her through his pain struggling to focus on her.

"Honey…" She said quietly. Then Collins' eyes met her own. And he saw her pupils dilated and her twitching body. He had gotten to know people like that in high school. Popular kids who couldn't handle the stress of school and popularity on top of their family issues. So they shot up behind the tennis fields, Robbie even took a few. But Collins made him stop when they got together. He was disgusted by it. All this time…she was hiding it. And he didn't see.

Collins' eyes filled with tears of anger and pain, "Get out." He hissed, "Get the hell out!" He screamed at her using all of the pain to power his voice.

Mrs. Collins backed up shaken more by his words than the drugs in her system. The male nurse left Collins' side to escort his mother out.

"You come back here…you'll be watched…or kicked to the curb." He warned her pushing her out of the door. Mrs. Collins turned to enter the room again, but the door was slammed into her face. She stood in a shock as a few more nurses and an eventual doctor entered the room. All determined to heal her child.

She watched them work unwilling to move from her spot. Her fingertips rested on her bottom lip, "What have I done?"

"You sure you're ok?" Angel asked Collins quietly as she stroked his cheek. She came to the hospital as early as she had promised. Angel had came in with a hop in her step and carrying donuts for the numerous nurses. Then they told her what happened that night. She stayed by Collins' bedside until he woke up late in the afternoon. And then she explained it all, as she promised. They held each other, both looking for comfort. It scared her…that Mrs. Collins would go that far. She had to wonder what else she was capable of when she was high. "You're ok, right?" Angel asked again.

Collins smiled gently, "The pain is gone again. More morphine and more stitches. And they're testing me for hemophilia." He sighed, "I only thought stuffy rich English people had that…guess not."

Angel lay her body down unto the bed and kissed his cheek, "That I know, lover. That's not what I meant."

"What do you….oh." Collins mumbled grasping Angel's words. He looked away for a moment, "I suppose. It…it makes sense. I'm so pissed that…I didn't realize it. I knew kids who used at school. I should have recognized it."

Biting her lip, Angel snuggled her head into the crook of Collins' left shoulder, "But she's your mommy." She whispered, "I don't think it's something that you were looking for."

"No." Collins said in reply, "I wasn't looking for it."

"That's it?" Angel questioned, "You're just upset at yourself? I don't think you deserve all of the blame." She kissed his neck gently trying to comfort him anyway she could.

Collins closed his eyes slowly, "I know I don't. And I am mad at her. For…for sinking so low. But she was lost…I don't wanna be mad at her, Angel. The minute I start to hate her...I can't. Does that make any sense?"

Angel nodded looking up at him and said, "Yes it does. She's your family…and maybe you don't wanna believe it. Cause she was superhero…I know you were never overtly fond of your father. So maybe you saw your mom as the hero…"

"Not really…but kinda." Collins said taking her hand into his, "I guess…she was always the damsel. And I thought…my father was the…"

"Evil wizard?" Angel supplied.

Collins nodded gently, "Yeah." He whispered to her, "I never thought that…the evil attacking her…was herself." Angel frowned and pulled herself closer to Collins steering clear of his sore torso. She let her lips grace his face lovingly.

"I'm so sorry, baby." Angel said raising her eyes to see Mark and Roger come into the room. They waved and looked very uncomfortable. Collins raised his brow wondering if Lydia somehow caught wind of the truth.

"The nurses…" Mark said gesturing towards the door, "They uhhh…briefed us." Roger dug his hands into his pockets trying to gauge Collins' reaction to the whole thing.

Collins raised his brow higher, "They took off your pants and inspected your briefs? I hope they were clean."

A small smile was avoidable for Mark who blushed as well. "You know what I mean…"

"I do." Collins replied glad for the strength of Angel's hand on his. "It's alright guys…I'm ok. I just need to stay here for a while longer. A few extra days."

"Yeah…about those extra days…" Mark said playing with his jaw as if he needed to gear it up for what he was about to say. "I read the student handbook…I know don't pick on me." Roger shrugged not feeling up to going after his friend for such things, "And it said something about Valedictorians…your title will be taken away if you don't ace your finals. They grade your stuff first."

Collins sighed knowing that at this point finals weren't an option. They were a few days away and Collins didn't even start to study, "I don't really give a shit, Mark. The titles don't mean a damn thing to me." He admitted. Angel frowned still not understanding why he wasn't so honored. Or at least proud of himself. "My grades are fine, so I can skip the finals and still pass the class. I'll graduate with all the rest of yous."

Mark held his breath and shook his head, "No…you won't. It says that you have to take the finals in order to graduate. It's a way to stop the kids who are lazy from…skipping out. If you don't take those finals Collins, you won't graduate."

"What?" Collins balked his jaw dropped, "They can't. They know I'm not one of those kids who wanted to get out of the work. They know that. Our teachers know that."

Roger leaned up against the wall, "It won't matter, man. They don't give a fuck."

Angel looked up at Collins gulping, "Maybe…maybe you could call the school. I could get my parents if you are too shy. My mom will scare them into submission I'm sure…and if that doesn't work…you could…go to college a semester late." Collins knew that she was making sense. That waiting wouldn't be that much of a big deal. But at the same time it would be. Socially, it would be a nightmare. Collins didn't know anyone younger then them, minus Maureen's brother who was in the 5th grade. There would be no one there for him. And the humiliation…Collins didn't want to wait. He couldn't.

"Guys…" He started to say. Mark and Roger raised their eyes, "Can you do me a favor? Bring me my books…I'm sure my mom will let you in."

"Collins." Angel said taken aback, "You can't leave here before they say you can."

"No…" Collins murmured, "I better get healing then…and studying."

A few days later Mrs. Hallander passed out her history final to her students. She was told that Thomas Collins wouldn't be able to attend class, which made the woman feel bitter towards the whole school system. It wasn't fair…but then few things in life were. Collins' friend Mark tapped a pencil on the desk keeping his eye on the door. The history teacher passed him the test and moved towards Roger's desk to see that he was not in it. He was supposed to be back from his suspension.

"Pity." She sighed moving on with her exams.

All of the students raised their heads from their notes to see the door open. It was Roger pushing a wheelchair into the room. Collins was going through his notes with the utmost intensity. Mark smiled deeply and went over to Collins' desk pushing aside his chair. Roger carefully slid his friend up to the desk and then went to his own.

"Sorry we're late…" Roger mumbled taking his own seat.

Mrs. Hallander shook her head, "It's no problem." She gave Roger the test and then Collins. "All right everyone. Eyes on your own papers. Good luck." The students flipped over their papers and started the final.

Collins didn't know every answer. He didn't know most of them. Studying while on morphine was an interesting task. But he was there, taking the exam. And he would pass. That was all that mattered. Getting through. When Mrs. Hallander called for her students to put their pencils down Collins let out a deep sigh of relief. The kids slowly got out of their seats preparing their book bags as the bell rang.

A twitchy girl from the corner headed for the door but paused as she passed behind Collins' desk. She reached out her hand and placed it gently on his shoulder. Collins looked over at her preparing for anything. Anything but what she gave him. A smile. She moved on leaving the room. Then a blonde boy passed the desk and he nodded to Collins. Another girl with cornrows rubbed his back. Another boy with a nose ring tapped Collins' desk, a smile on his face. More and more of his classmates gave the teen small gestures. Perhaps they heard about how he almost didn't get out of the hospital. Or how he almost didn't survive. Either way, they valued him. And for the first time, they valued him for him.

Post Note: Ok I just realized something. There are only two chapters left. (cries). I am really gonna miss writing this fic. Sorry if this chapter kinda had a lot packed in a small amount of space. I'm trying to get as much into these chapters as the story winds down. Hopefully you don't mind. Next Chapter: Tying up loose ends.


	29. Wonderwall

Note: This is the second to last chapter and since I've decided that I will continue…te he yay, some things will not be completely resolved. You'll see. Though I must warn you in advance the sequel won't be as…happy. I don't own RENT nor the song "Wonderwall" by Oasis though I prefer the Ryan Adams version. For some reason I think Roger is a Ryan Adams fan. (eats waffles and ice cream with strawberries)

"So Rog…how's life?" Collins asked randomly as Roger started up the car. His friend was driving him away from Scarsdale High as they had finished their finals.

"Um. Ok." Roger said not fixing any sort of meaning to Collins' words, figuring he was trying to start up any type of conversation.

Collins nodded and looked at his hands for a moment before saying quietly, "You and me. We have a talk long overdue. You wanna have it?" He asked wondering if Roger would refuse him. Push him away. That's what he had done to Mark for all the years he knew him.

"What is there to talk about?" Roger asked deadpan.

Collins sighed rubbing his face, "You know what I mean. Mark, April, Mimi, Angel…me. How are you?"

Roger wrinkled his nose as if he was disgusted, "You guys were hurt. Not me. There's nothing wrong with me."

"No I mean." Collins sighed again trying to figure out a way he could put it, "Angel told me that you beat the shit out of a kid at school the first day back."

"Yeah so?" Roger shrugged turning the car, "He had it coming to him."

Collins watched his stone face, "And that you had a crying fest after making the kid bleed. I don't know Roger…I wanted to make sure you were ok. We've never really had a talk alone. Not since before April died."

"Passed away." Roger whispered correcting Collins' word choice.

"I'm sorry." Collins mumbled, "Passed away…" He let his words fade as well as his intentions to have a talk with Roger. If this was how he was going to act, Collins wasn't going to pull Roger apart to admit his feelings. It would only get the rocker angry that he had dug so deep.

Roger didn't seem to mind the quiet that settled in the car. There was nothing to talk about. He was still walking, talking, making it through the day. What else did Collins want from him? A pouring out of how he was feeling every moment of everyday? That was stupid. People get hurt but they move on. Roger wasn't the one who was behind the knife. He was ok.

They sat listening to Roger's music in silence.

And all the roads we have to walk are winding 

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_

_There are many things I would like to say to you _

_But I don't know how_

_Said maybe _

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all you're my wonderwall…_

Roger cleared his throat shifting in his seat, "I'm ok."

Collins turned to look at him carefully, "Just ok?"

"I mean…how many months has it been. Four months? And I'm not crying at night anymore. I'm talking to you guys." Roger said, "You know…I'm fine."

"But you still…" Collins started hoping to get a bit more from his friend.

Roger leaned on arm out of the window his other laying on top of the wheel, "I still…do you think I'm betraying her? Of course I'm not. I broke with her before she passed away so…" He stopped glancing over at Collins begging for an answer.

"With Mimi?" Collins shook his head, "No. You're not betraying April. Like you said…you ended it. And Roger…I know you like Mimi more than you did April. That's not something you should be ashamed of."

"But she killed herself." Roger whispered turning onto Collins' street.

"She did. That wasn't your decision. It wasn't you that made her do it. You should be happy with Mimi. Be happy with her." Collins said hoping that Roger would follow his advice, "You gotta live this life to the fullest. You can't live in the past."

Roger snorted pulling the car over to the sidewalk, "That's easier said then done."

"Ain't that the truth." Collins said unfastening his seatbelt. "And the kid…"

"LeRoy?" Roger asked and without a response he continued, "I'm not gonna say I was completely in the right. But he was an ass….said something bout you. So I beat him. Probably more than he deserved. I had a lot of stress and LeRoy's face was my punching bag. I'm ok with it… I know it won't happen again. I know I won't turn into my father." He mumbled quietly turning off the engine but allowing the music to continue playing.

"I thought it might be something about me." Collins said quietly. He never wanted to start any violence. Sure he'd fight in self-defense but never for any other purpose. He hated to think that he caused his friend to do such violence. At the same time he knew that Roger dealt with pressure very differently than himself.

Roger smirked, "You think it's always about you don't you?"

"Course." Collins said automatically, "Who else is worth all the trouble?" He winked at his friend and opened the car door, "So you sure you're gonna be ok?"

Roger paused for a moment and said, "If not I know who to call."

"Angel?" Collins asked with a grin.

"Yeah…probably." Roger joked, "You need help getting in? I can set up the wheelchair for ya." He asked pointing to the Collins residence ahead. His friend looked up at the house and shook his head.

"I'll only be a minute." Collins said grabbing crutches and shutting the door behind him.

Roger nodded turning the music up, "Ok. I'll drive around the block til you come out." He moved to turn the engine on again.

Collins knocked on the side of the door, "Save the environment and walk around the block." He instructed not giving Roger another chance as he hobbled off with the crutches. Letting out a groan, Roger got out of the car.

"I'll meet you back by the car, man. Good luck." Roger said waving to Collins.

"Yeah I'm gonna need it." Collins said making his way to the front door and pushing the door open. "Mom?" He called out into the house. What he was afraid of finding was his mother passed out on the ground. Their parting hadn't exactly been a nice one. And he wanted to mend it…as much as one could. "Mom?"

"Thomas?" Mrs. Collins came out of the kitchen in her bathrobe still even though it was three o'clock in the afternoon. "I didn't…I didn't think I would see you again." She slowly stumbled towards him and held out her arms. Collins leaned down to hug her gently.

"I'm not staying long. Wanted to talk a bit if that's ok." Collins said carefully.

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Collins pulled back from him, "You didn't leave the hospital early did you?"

Collins shook his head, "No. I got out today."

"Why aren't you staying?" Mrs. Collins asked her eyes filled with hurt. Her son noticed that her pupils were not dilated…at least that…was a relief.

"Mom…" Collins started biting his lip, "I wanna help you. Help you get off of the drugs. We can go to meetings together over the summer. I could drive you to a rehab center if you want-"

"Why aren't you staying?" She repeated finding little patience for what could "help her".

Collins paused for a moment and then said, "I can't stay. You scared me that night. I know you didn't mean it…I can't be around you when you're high, Mom. I don't know what you're gonna do."

Mrs. Collins crossed her arms and looked away, "I never would hurt you on purpose."

"I know you wouldn't. By mistake, though? Do you even remember that night?" Collins asked, "Do remember what happened?"

"Pieces…" She admitted refusing to look at her son, "I would never do that to you again."

"Were you using when you were pregnant with me?" Collins asked quietly.

"What?" Mrs. Collins seemed taken aback by the possibility.

"Or was it when I was a baby? High school? When Mom?" Collins questioned her, "How many times was I home alone with you when you were fucked up?"

Mrs. Collins grit her teeth letting her anger wash over her, "I never would have done it if I thought you would be effected."

"But Mom I was effected. I lay in the hospital for three days without my mother beside me." Collins answered back trying to pull in his emotions, "Doesn't this make you realize you should quit?"

"Why should I? If you aren't going to live here anymore." Mrs. Collins snapped back walking towards the stairs, "It's the only thing that makes me feel besides you. And if you leave me-"

"I don't want to leave, Mom. But if I stay…I can't risk you shooting up. If you say right here and now that you'll never use again that you're done…then I'll stay. I'll bring my bags in and we'll talk some more. Talk about what we can do." Collins said. It was what he hoped for, but his memories told him that the chances were slim of that ever happening.

"What difference does it make?" Mrs. Collins whispered her hurt coming through, "What does it matter if I started before you were born? My dealer even said to me that it might cause birth defects…maybe they d-" She stopped that thought process and shook her head, "Proved that wrong."

Collins closed his eyes slowly, "Do you want to stop now, Mom? Or do you want me to leave?"

"Why would I give up the one thing that has never failed me?" Mrs. Collins asked without any emotion. Collins stared at her in awe. She was hurt he was not going to stay. That "they" hadn't taken him away, but he was leaving her of his own free will.

"If there is anyone who has failed the other…it's you Mom…" Collins stated, "I'm not gonna let this go. I hope you know that. I'm gonna call you. And try to get you off…cause even though what happened…you're still my mom."

Mrs. Collins turned her back to him and climbed the stairs without a word to him.

Collins watched his mother fade into the upstairs of the house. "Bye Mom." He whispered turning around and leaving the house.

Leaning on the car, a cigarette in hand, Roger waited patiently for his friend and opened the door for him when he came. "How'd it go?" Collins took the cigarette from Roger's hand and inhaled. "That well, huh?" Roger mumbled helping Collins into the car and closing the door behind him. He ran to the other side and drove off.

"Don't worry. You'll get to her." Roger said trying to be as encouraging as possible.

"As long as she doesn't OD first." Collins mumbled.

Roger leaned over and patted his shoulder. "Come on…I'll take you to your happy place." He said with a deep smile on his face. Collins let a smile creep onto his face as well.

A few minutes later, Roger pulled up to 26 Zilch Avenue. He popped the trunk and went to get all of Collins' bags as Collins struggled to get out of the car with the crutches. Sure he was still supposed to use a wheelchair, but Collins had little patience for it. Dawson came out of the house with Andrea on his heels.

"Here lemme help." Dawson offered to Roger taking a few bags. His sister rushed over to Collins helping him up the curb and eventually up the stairs.

"We fixed up a nice room for you." Andrea said with a gentle smile, "Angel has been working on it more than her finals. Sybil has been having a cow."

Collins chuckled leaning on the girl for support, "That's my girl." Nick was there waiting the doorway waving.

"Cawllins look!" He pointed to his teeth, "More fell out!"

"Whoa! You're gonna be a millionaire soon, buddy." Collins said to the little boy.

Dawson pushed his way through with Roger close behind, "Yeah then maybe he can lend me some money. This whole college thing is more than I can handle. You know how much they ask for one class? It's insane. Public school is free-"

"Not really…taxes." Collins pointed out, "And you go to a private school." Dawson shrugged as if it was useless information. Andrea rolled her eyes and helped Collins up the stairs.

"Don't bother." Andrea grumbled, "Welcome to my life." Roger stopped next to Dawson and pushed open the door to Collins' new room.

"Here you are." He said going inside with the bags.

Collins stopped at the doorway. The one half was the filled with the familiar pink and stuffed animals. The other side which used to be navy was now a deep purple color. A large book shelf was sitting in the corner and his bed was covered with a black bedspread and teal throw pillows. But the centerpiece of the whole room was a picture which hung between Angel's and Collins' area. He recognized it as the painting that he bought Angel. Only a half of it was completely intact but it was connected to a new canvas which had a striking similarity to the original painting. Collins looked down at the corner and saw the signature of two A. Schunards.

"Nice…" Collins had to say.

Angel popped her head into the room, "Glad you like it. You don't mind the purple?"

"Not at all. It's royal." Collins smirked opening his arms to Angel who gladly hugged him.

"Well…I'll leave you two alone…I gotta work on my new room…the basement. I gotta start painting." Dawson explained heading for the door and volunteering Andrea with his hand on hers.

"You haven't started yet!" Angel asked, "We got you that paint days ago."

Dawson shrugged and pulled his sister out of the room. "Nice to have you!" Andrea called to Collins. Roger smiled a bit and nodded to the couple as well.

"I better head home. Night you two." Roger turned but paused as Collins called out his name.

"I forgot something." Collins said, "Be nice to Mark would ya?"

Roger smirked, "Aren't I always?" He left the room leaving Angel and Collins alone.

"How's the tummy? And the mummy?" She asked quietly leading him to his new bed.

"Tummy is ok." Collins said peeling off the jacket with Angel's assistance, "Perhaps that's what's left of the morphine in my system. As for my mom…she was difficult." With some effort, Collins lay down on the bed careful not to move too many of his stomach muscles. Angel slipped next to him propping her head up with her good hand.

"She's not stopping is she?" Angel whispered. Collins shook his head holding back a few tears.

"I'm not gonna give up…but I can't be living there…right?" Collins asked her some desperation in his words. A voice in his head was telling him that he was abandoning his mother when she needed him the most.

Angel pressed her lips to his forehead and then said, "No. You can't. You can't risk getting hurt, love. Even if she was going through withdrawal…with your health lately it wouldn't be safe. So stop second guessing yourself. You did the right thing. We'll keep trying to help her, but she won't quit unless she wants to." Slipping the cap off his head, she kissed his head. "I'm happy you're here."

Collins relaxed as she kissed him closing his eyes, "I can't believe that you're parents are letting us share a room."

"They like you for some reason." Angel giggled, "And they trust us. My dad said no loud sex though." She shook her head, "My family is a piece of work."

Collins reached out with his hand to run it through her hair, "I like them. Where are the ninjas?"

"Locked up in their room. They're off limits until you get better." Angel said turning to head and kissing Collins' palm.

"Are you off limits until I get better?" Collins raised his brow.

She laughed shaking her head, "I was given no warning…but I think we should take it easy cause of your wound and…I don't want my parents banishing you to the basement like they did with Dawson." Angel situated herself so she was holding Collins in her arms.

"That would be tragic." Collins mumbled sighing in contentment. Sure life was shitty. But he was pretty sure that it was better with Angel laying next to him.

Angel grinned, "Indeed…Collins?"

"Yeah?" He mumbled his lips searching for her kisses.

"I realized something just now." She whispered in his ear snuggling closer.

Collins turned his head slightly to kiss her forehead, "And what would that be my Angel."

"Your dream." She answered. Then Collins understood it as well. The first night he visited Angel's home he was lying in Dawson's bed, which was now his. And he dreamt that Angel was holding on to him as if they held each other many times before. Now it was real.

A deep smile spread across his face, "A dream come true." Angel kissed his cheek gently.

Post: Ack! One left! Next Chapter: Graduation.


	30. Graduation and Family

Note: I don't own RENT or "When You Were Young" by the Killers…Ok folks here it is. I think I might take a short break before I start the sequel, cause I have so many one-shots begging to be written. But don't worry I will get going on it. And don't worry guys…it won't be Angel on her deathbed (see my one shots for that type of stuff te he). Just more serious issues than popularity in school. Ok now to this…guys I've LOVED writing this. And I'm so happy to bring you this last chappie. I've had the idea since…maybe chapter five so it's finally nice to share. And I'm so in debt to you, you kept me going. I love you all! (eats birthday cake and cookies)

Currently, the senior class of Scarsdale high school was waiting not so patiently for Valedictorian, Gina Hershaw, to finish her speech. The girl waved her hand in front of her face as if it would stop the multitude of tears running down her face. Between words she would take a deep breath which would echo through the microphone.

Angel sat on the bleachers looking down at Gina, "This is the girl that won over my baby? I can't believe they chose her over him." She whispered.

Mimi patted her friend's knee, "They didn't choose her Ang, Collins didn't do so well on his finals. And anyway…just cause she can write papers and take tests…definitely don't mean that she can make a good speech."

Lori tilted her head to the side, "I don't know whether to hug her or slap her."

Joanne rolled her eyes, "Slap her, please." Peter chuckled who was nudged gently by his wife.

Not accepting of the girl at all, Angel shook her head and said to herself, "He was on morphine. There should be some type of compensation for that." Sybil patted her shoulders gently. It was doubtful that Angel would ever forgive Scarsdale High for stripping Collins of his title.

"And…" Gina cried into the microphone, "I wanna say that I am honored to graduate with each and everyone of you. I will forever be indebted to you all for being there."

"The little people." Collins whispered to Mark who was sitting next to him. The filmmaker had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. Roger didn't bother to hold back. Loud laughter came from his seat a few away from Collins.

Gina didn't seem to notice, "And I have to say…"

"These graduation gowns are chaffing me! And these hats are soo uncomfortable." Maureen said a bit too loud. "I mean at least we could have gotten a better color than these horrible green…oh sorry Mrs. Kinsdale…" She rolled her eyes and continued to talk to the poor boy sitting next to her.

The principal came to the podium and clapped with a fake smile on her face. "Everyone our Valedictorian!" There was some enthusiastic claps and many not so enthusiastic. Angel started picking dirt out from under her nails defiantly, which caused Mimi to giggle.

"Now without further ado. The handing out of diplomas. Hailey Abernathy." She called out the first student. The whole student body stood up preparing to receive their own rolled up parchment.

"So what do you think it really is?" Collins whispered to Mark pointing to the diploma given to Hailey.

The filmmaker shrugged, "I always assumed that it said something about us graduating high school….What do you think they are?"

"My theory," Collins said, "is either paint by numbers or coloring books." He heard Benny groan at his comment. The gift of sitting next to Mark was cursed by the fact he was also close to Benjamin Coffin III.

Mark's face lit up ignoring Benny, "The X-men coloring book? Did you see that one? It looks so awesome-"

"Cohen!" Roger called out, "Be careful your geek is showing." Mark held his middle finger up at his best friend. Collins chuckled and looked up into the bleachers. There he saw everyone's respective girlfriends and Angel's parents. It was a nice gesture of them, and Collins loved them for it. Not that he didn't love them already, after all they did for him. Raising the love of his life being one of them. But still, their presence represented something else. They were replacing his parents who didn't show up. He held no hope for his father, in fact, Collins hadn't heard from his father since the night he left. Although he was sure of his father's absence, he dreamt that his mother would come. Perhaps she would stand at the bottom of the bleachers. Her eyes distant but on him.

Things didn't always work out like he dreamed.

"Thomas Boil." The principal called out. There was silence. Angel's breath hitched at the mention of him. Mimi took her hand quickly. "Tommy Boil…." The principal repeated. Mr. Cassidy ran up to her and whispered something in her ear.

"His ass in jail." Roger yelled so the principal could hear him. Dr. Hedlow glared at him and shook her head.

Collins smirked, well, it was the truth. It was good to know that the principal was up on current events…at least of her students charged with attempted murder and assault. Mark rubbed Collins back gently, knowing that his friend didn't need the comfort…but he offered it anyway.

"Benjamin Coffin the Third." The principal called out handing the diploma to the boy.

Mark leaned back to say to Collins, "You know he's going to Brown, too."

"I pity you." Collins mumbled and pushed his friend lightly, "You're turn next, boy."

"Mark Cohen." The principal said. Mark gulped and walked towards the platform. Collin was pretty sure that he heard the filmmaker mumble, "Please don't let me trip up the stairs." He didn't. He received the diploma to the applause of his parents and his friends. Lori being particularly animated, she stood up as if he deserved a standing ovation.

Joanne poked her in the leg. "Uh Lori." Her cousin looked down and blushed a deep red plopping herself back down onto the metal.

"Thomas B. Collins." The principal called. Collins smiled gently and walked forward. His smile spread as he heard a certain someone screeching from the bleachers. Angel was clapping and screaming at the top of her lungs.

Joanne blinked a few times and looked to Mimi, "You think she likes him?"

"I think she just might…and she might have snapped my eardrum for good." Mimi mumbled while Lori looked a little less embarrassed by her own actions. Her deep red face turning to a pink instead.

Just as the group recovered from Angel's screechings they had to deal with Mimi stomping on the bleachers.

"Roger Davis." Roger tried to look cool, maintain that bad ass aura that he was known for. After getting his diploma he joined his friends switching with the girl next to Collins. Mark unrolled his diploma.

"No coloring book." Mark sighed shaking his head and rolling it up again.

"Dammit." Collins mumbled, "They could have at least given us something to do until they got to the J's…and then after that." Roger smirked and pulled a thin plastic form from under his gown.

"That's what these were invented for." He mumbled before starting to blow up the beach ball.

Collins nodded with a smirk, "You've learned well my apprentice." He said bowing to him.

"What does that make me then? If he's your apprentice then…I'm your sidekick…now those are they same aren't-" Mark was interrupted by a fully inflated beach ball hitting him in the head.

Collins rubbed his friend's head sympathetically, "Poor Markie." He mumbled.

"Maureen Johnson!" The drama queen took the diploma and went closer to the guidance counselor to kiss both of his cheeks and wave to the audience. Joanne waved back a big smile on his face. Maureen's parents clapped heartily while trying to convince their son to clap for his big sister. His Lego's were more interesting.

The boys clapped while watching Roger's beach ball bounce through the sea of graduates.

"So when are you gonna make your move?" Roger mumbled to Collins who didn't respond. Instead he just winked at his friend.

Mark shook his head, "He worries me." Roger nodded in agreement.

"Robert Kinsman." Robbie slipped up the stage getting his diploma with a shy smile.

Angel turned to see a blond boy in the audience about their age stand up and clap. He blushed like Lori and took a seat waving discreetly at Robbie. The graduate turned towards the bleachers and saw the blond. A smile spread across his face and he waved back.

"Well…it's a step in the right direction." Collins mumbled to himself.

Maureen came to sit with the boys despite Mrs. Kinsdale begging her to return to her own seat. "Hey guys. I guess we made it, huh?"

"Barely." Mark snorted.

"Yeah but we got through." Collins said with a shrug, "Tomorrows another day. College and real life…what fun."

Roger smiled deeply, "I can sleep in for the rest of my life."

"Damn you." Mark grumbled, "8 am classes suck already."

Collins pointed to the podium, "Look guys." The principal stood up closer to the mic, "I have the pleasure of presenting to you, you're graduates." Cheers erupted in the football stadium and all of the graduated threw their caps into the air. All but one.

"Hold this would you?" Collins asked passing Mark his gown.

Mark sighed deeply averting his eyes, "Oh make it quick would you."

Maureen took the graduation cap off of Collins' head leaving his mesh cap on, "Have fun sugar." She winked at him.

Collins stepped out of the crowd of hugging students and ran out onto the open football field. Jaws dropped. People gasped. Collins laughed at the top of his lungs. He didn't even seem to mind that a few policemen were starting after him.

"Oh my god…Angel…" Mimi said grabbing her best friend's arm, "Your boyfriend is butt naked. Oh my God he's streaking…." She held back laughter but couldn't. Collins was running in the sun pounding his fists into the air.

Angel grinned proudly and stood up calling out for all to hear, "That's my boyfriend!"

As Collins passed the other graduating students some blushed, some looked away, and some noticed his scars. On his stomach was a raised discoloration left over from his surgery. Although this was the most noticeable mark on his body, students close up could see hickeys along his neck. His skin was a testament of love and hate.

"Hey kid!" The police officers called running after him now with full speed.

Maureen, Mark and Roger nodded to each other and ran after Collins keeping their gown and clothes intact. Collins turned around and laughed at the police officers tauntingly. Without any show of effort, he jumped the fence and ran up into the bleachers.

"My word." Sybil said her eyes stuck on Collins. Peter covered his wife's eyes with the program.

Collins ran up and stood right in front of Angel. "Hey there."

She grinned, "Hey yourself." Maureen, Mark, and Roger came up right behind him.

"Uh guys…" Mark mumbled pointing towards the police officers starting their way up.

"Oh shit." Collins mumbled taking Angel's hand and pulling her up. Joanne, Lori, and Mimi followed the graduates across the bleachers and down the stairs.

"Sorry Sybil and Peter! I'll make it up to you!" Collins called not wanting to embarrass his new guardians so.

Peter shook his hand, "I did it all the time in the 60's." Sybil laughed with the memory.

"I knew I liked your Dad." Collins mumbled kissing Angel's cheek. The teens ran towards the parking lot and all jumped into Roger's car. Roger at the wheel, Mimi in the passenger's seat, Mark on the right with Lori on his lap, Maureen in the middle with Joanne on her lap, and Collins with Angel sitting on his legs on the left.

Angel picked up a graduation cap and placed it over Collins' privates, "These are mine, thank you." She chirped.

The whole car laughed as Roger pulled away from the out of breath police officers.

"So…you think they'll tag the car?" Mimi asked looking back at them through the window and giving them the finger.

Joanne snorted, "Well if they didn't before they will now. Nice job, Mimi. Hey Roger turn up the radio." She said pointing towards it.

"With pleasure." Roger said with a smirk.

_Can we climb this mountain?_

_I don't know _

_Higher now than ever before_

_No we can make it if we take it slow _

_Let's take it easy, easy now, watch it go_

"So where are we going?" Angel asked.

"The moon!" Maureen called out.

"How about Vegas?" Mimi offered, "We can't gamble but Collins could streak for money." She teased.

"My body is here to serve…" Collins said pausing when Angel glared at him, "to serve Angel." He kissed her gently.

Joanne laughed, "Good save."

"Very good save." Maureen nodded in agreement, "Hey why are Markie and Lori so…quiet." She turned around to see Mark and Lori kissing with an intensity that shocked even her. "Oh my God! Our Markie's grown up!" The couple didn't seem to notice Maureen's comment and continued on with their kissing.

"Bout time." Roger chuckled turning onto the highway.

_  
We're burning down the highway skyline  
Back on a hurricane that started turning  
When you were young  
When you were young_

"You guys are gonna come visit me right?" Joanne asked, "At Princeton? I mean…you gotta come. I'll be left on my own."

Maureen pouted and hugged her, "Poor Pookie."

"Of course we'll come." Mimi smiled, "It will give us a break. And then we'll go see Lori in New Jersey too…I think Mark will do a lot of that." She said titling her head towards him who was still making out with Lori.

"Probably." Collins mumbled with a laugh, "If they ever let go of each other in the first place."

Roger smiled from the front seat, "We'll all keep in touch. No question. After all that we went through together…ain't no way we'd grow apart."

"Amen." Mimi agreed reaching out to run her fingers through Roger's hair. They would make it through as a couple, she was sure. Now Roger could live for himself and not worry about the past that the High School tied him to. They would be free to love in the city.

Maureen and Joanne cuddled up closer and closed their eyes. They had no expectancies of making it through. They knew just as much as everyone else that their love was powerful but delicate. But Joanne hoped that they would learn from their mistakes. Maureen knew they would.

Angel rested her head on Collins' bare chest, "So what are your plans for the summer my love?"

Collins stroked his chin, "Hmm…hang out with these guys…maybe get a job…yeah I need to get a job."

"Do you think you'll have any time for you know…good stuff?" Angel asked batting her eyelashes.

Collins laughed in response, "I'll make the time."

"What about when you're writing all of these papers and I'm sewing like mad?" Angel asked wrapping her arms around him.

"We'll make the time. If we need to you can proofread my papers and I can help you sew." Collins offered kissing her gently.

Angel smiled through the kiss and then murmured, "You know how to sew?"

"Uh…you'd have to teach me that first." Collins replied with a smirk.

"You'd learn how to sew for me?" Angel asked biting her bottom lip.

Collins nodded, "All in the name of the good stuff….my God I'm turning into a member of your family."

Angel laughed hard and held him closer, "Well it works then…always thought you were my family. Now it's confirmed." They smiled at each other and leaned in until their lips touched. When they parted they smiled deeply knowing their love was never going to end.

Post: It's been a blast guys. Thanks so much. Next Story: Living arrangements, long distance relationships, and pre-first day jitters


End file.
